Who You Are
by simone33
Summary: It's been a few months after Edward and the Cullens left Forks and Bella. As Bella learns to cope and move on without them, she finds herself again drawn into the supernatural world, bringing two new people in to her live can the save her?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: First few Chapters, Sam will be called Sammy in Bella's head just as Sam from the wolf pack will be in these ones too. This was done for the TwinaturalContest.**

**Who you are**

I hear someone screaming so loud that it wakes me from my sleep. I sit up on my bed, panting; it was then that I realize that I'm the one screaming. Getting out of my bed, my sweaty sheets clinging to my slick skin. I quickly strip it; remaking it with fresh sheets, and grab a towel, heading for a shower.

As the hot water falls over me, I close my eyes. These past six weeks have been hard. I shake my head; no, these past seven and half months have been hard. It feels like I haven't even had time to breathe.

In the beginning of February of this year, Renee, my mom got remarried; she had been seeing Phil for a year. They'd gone away for the Valentine's Day weekend and came back married. I hugged her when she told me. She looked so happy; I couldn't help but be happy for her.

Phil was a little bit younger than Renee, and played baseball, badly, but was a nice guy. His career had him travelling a lot with his team, and I knew mom wanted to be with him, regardless of her statements of staying with me at home.

Renee and Charlie, my dad, separated when I was eight. It's strange that I don't remember anything about that year at all. I go from being seven in second grade, living in Forks with my mom and dad to being nine in fourth grade, living with my mom in Phoenix, Arizona, with the two of them being divorced.

I'd been told it was the stress that brought my parents to the point of legally separating, but to this day I've always thought something was missing.

I would spend time with my dad every summer. I love Charlie very much, but something always felt...different when I was there. It's a feeling that I can't put my finger on; a feeling so strong that I stopped going to visit him when I turned fourteen.

So when Renee and Phil had come back married, it surprised her and Charlie that I decided to move in with him to finish up my high school years. I was to board a plane on the 24th of February and start my new life.

My room at Charlie's house was the exactly the way I remembered it since I was last here. I unpacked and Charlie showed me the truck that he'd bought for me from his friend Billy.

I started my new school and was pretty much the talk of the place, still am. That was where everything started to go haywire. That was when I met Edward Cullen, my first love, and the rest of his family.

It still hurt to think of them, even though so much time has passed. Edward hated me that first day, and he disappeared for a week. He came back, changed; I thought that I had made my first real friend at this school. I found that could talk to him and tell him how I really felt, not what I thought I should say. He was the only person that knew I missed Renee so much.

It was eight days after Edward's return that everything changed. I had just arrived at school and was getting out of my truck when I saw that I had snow chains on my wheels. I was so touched by the thought that Charlie must have gotten up early to put them on my truck, that I didn't notice Tyler's van skidding towards me. I heard screeching and a yell, so I looked around, noticing Edward across the parking lot, and then looked at the uncontrollable van, frozen as it came towards me. The next thing I knew, I was on the ground with Edward on top of me; somehow, he not only crossed the parking lot in a few seconds but he also stopped the van. He promised to tell me if I kept his secret. I kept true to my promise, he did not. That should have been a big clue to me. It took six week for him to talk to me again and that was to tell me we should be friends.

Then, the next day, he saved me from Mike; we were blood typing in class and blood and I don't mix. Mike was helping me to the nurse; he was a little over helpful when Edward turned up and helped me the rest of the way. I tried to be nice by putting the past behind us and invited him to the beach with the rest of the group, but he declined.

It was at the beach that I met Jacob. He told me the legends of the Quileute Tribe and without knowing it, he told me what Edward and his family were.

He also told me about his people, but Jacob thought that they were just stories. The stories he told, the things that we read about, should have been enough to scare me away from Edward and his family, but they weren't. I don't and still don't know how I know that they are good but I just do, even after the pain they have caused me, I still know they are good.

I was picking out dresses with Jessica and Angela for the dance the following week. I had gone to get a book on urban legends and lost my way, a group of college boys saw me and they lead me to a dark part of town. They were getting heavy handed when again Edward saved me.

This was our first real talk; I told him that I knew what he was, what his family were, and that I knew he was good. I thought he would go back to not talking to me. I was wrong.

The next day he picks me up from school and we started dating on the last week in April. We had a good two weeks; we talked about his past, about him being a vampire, that he could read minds. His sister Alice could see the future depending on what people decide and Jasper could feel people's emotions, and control and change them.

I met his family; all apart from Rosalie welcomed me. Alice, Edward's sister told us there was a thunder storm coming and Emmett wanted to play baseball. They invited me to come and watch. I was watching them in amazement, it really was something. It was at least an hour into the game when Alice stopped the game, saying that a group of three vampires were coming our way.

When they got to us they asked to play, Carlisle said it was fine as some, Edward and I that is, were leaving, it would have worked but the wind changed and the leader of the group, James, smelled me.

Edward jumped in front of me to keep me safe. This caused the group leader to take an interest in me. Edward wanted me safe, and I had to hurt Charlie and make him think I was leaving. I ran to my old home in Phoenix, where Jasper and Alice came with me. The rest of the Cullen's tried to lure James away from me and deal with him. It didn't work, as James caught on and disappeared on them. You just can't fool a tracker.

James called telling me that he had my mom, that if I didn't come to him, he would kill her. If I came alone, he would let her go. I didn't trust him but I couldn't take the chance that he had my mom. So I went to him, I ended up with a broken rib and leg, massive blood loss and let's not forget, a bite mark on my left hand. Well two really, one from James and one from Edward where he sucked James' venom out.

I was lying on the hospital bed when Edward made his second promise to me, to 'not to leave me'. After I was healthy, I went home and talked to Charlie. I could and still can see the hurt in his eyes because of what I said. I went back to school and finished out the school year.

Edward asked me to dress up because he was taking me out. It was not till I was in his car that I found out we were going to the prom, somewhere I did not want to be. I try hard not to frown because Edward looked like he really wanted to take me, and relationships are about compromise. I danced with Edward for most of the night. We end up having a little fight, I told him that I wanted to become a vampire so that I could be with him, and he said that he didn't want to change me; that he wanted to save my soul. That should have been my second clue about Edward.

I put the argument away and enjoyed my summer with him, we went back to school, and Alice started talking about my eighteenth birthday. Again I asked them all not to do anything and again my wishes were ignored. I went to their house to see them throw me a small party. I smile and open my gifts from them. I ended up with a paper cut; Jasper went for me, because he didn't just feel his hunger but that of everyone in the room.

Edward pushed me out the way; I stumbled into the glass table and cut my arm. Alice and Emmett lead Jasper out the room, while Rose left giving me the look I call 'I knew you would hurt my family. And you are so not worth it'. Edward gave his 'oh I am too dangerous for her, I going to have stop letting her come here' look.

Carlisle fixed me up and Edward took me home. I asked him to stay with me. He declined stoically, he had stuff he needed to do. The weekend came and went without Edward coming to the house and I went back to school. It was raining and yet he, well none of the Cullen's, were here. I just knew that he was leaving me.

When I got home he was there, he asked me to go on a walk with him and he took me to the edge of the forest and dumped me. I tried to fight him to make him see that we could move on, that I wanted to be with him, and that I thought he and his family were worth the risk.

Instead, he just asked me to promise him that I wouldn't do anything stupid and he left breaking yet another promise he made to me. He also told me that everyone had gone already, left the night of my birthday. I stupidly tried to follow him and got lost. I fell and decided just to lie there. I had just lost my boyfriend, my best friend and my second family. Where I thought they were worth it, that they felt that way about me, but I was not even worth a good bye.

It was in the woods that night I felt I lost my mind. As night fell, I looked around I could feel someone looking at me, it was something about been alone in the dark woods that brought back an old memory. As I looked around for what was looking at me, I saw yellow eyes staring at me. Unlike the Cullen's, these eye were wrong, there was only evil behind them. I wanted to run away from them. I wanted to scream yet I could do nothing but look at them. I could hear an animal behind me yet I couldn't tear my eyes from the yellow ones.

Slowly they disappeared and I turn my head to see a huge wolf. I watched as it turned in to a man, a man I knew. I looked up with my mouth wide open in shock, seeing Sam Uley looking back at me. I was looking in to his face so I didn't notice that he was naked till he started to put on his shorts. He bent down slowly to me with his hands up. He kept repeating that he was there to help me, that he wouldn't hurt me. The last thing I remember was asking him what he was, I must have passed out because the next thing I remember it was two day later.

Sam came and saw me not long after I woke up. He told me more of the tribe story, how when the Cullen's came back he started to change, how the old story of them changing in to wolves were true, that they only protect the tribe. He said they were werewolves, like the Cullen's I knew they were good and I was safe with them, but I was not so sure about them being werewolves, somehow I think they have that a little wrong.

After that night I have been having weird and repetitive dreams. In the dream Renee had another baby, a boy, his name was Iago. Renee and Charlie were out and a young girl was watching us. I hear Iago crying and go to his room, to see a man standing over him. I let out a gasp as I see him dropping blood in to his mouth; I hit the table knocking the lamp down.

The man turned to look at me. He waves his arm up, and he does it again looking at me confused. I try to move away and run for help but I can't. He walks to me and just as he's in front of me his hand goes to touch me, but stops just in front of me, almost as if there's a barrier there. He looks right at me, "what are you?" I hear him say before his head turns to look to the side of me. I look to see the girl there again, the man raises his hand and the girl fly's to the ceiling. A long gash begins to form on her stomach as she starts to bleed out and then her body just bursts into flames.

The man turns to look right at me and for some reason I can't take my eyes off of his yellow dead ones, "I'll be back for you," and then he's gone. By this time the whole room is alight I try to get Iago but the heat is too much. Just as I reach in to his crib the ceiling gives way and falls. This is where I always wake up.

It became too much for me and I stopped sleeping which caused a knock on effect. I became forgetful and withdrawn. Charlie called Renee, and she told him it had only been two weeks, to give me time, but when she heard me cry she said she was coming straight away. She and Phil had booked a fight to come and see me, Phil and her boarded flight 777 and she called when she was in flight. During the call all hell broke loose and the plane crashed with only six people having survived it. Renee and Phil were not one of them. The thing is, I swear when she was talking to me I could hear someone say no survivors.

It's been four weeks since Renee's death and it put everything in perspective for me. I had only been seeing Edward for four months, almost five. He never kept a promise and never listened to what I said, he always went against my wishes. It's not a relationship to cry and go into a zombie state over.

Don't get me wrong, I cared for him and enjoyed our time together, and I do miss him and his family but after losing my mom I know what real loss is. I made her a promise at her grave that I would try and get better, be better, and would try to love again. I pushed everything deep down to block it out like I did with the Cullens and James.

So I have been going to school, taking care of Charlie and even got a job working in Newton's Outfitters, the hardware and sports shop. I still have those dreams but my doctor gave me a prescription to help me sleep without dreaming. Sadly they don't always take the dream away.

There's a part of me that feels I should talk to Charlie about it and find out if it really happened but I can't bring myself to ask him. He just stopped worrying about me and I know that he's still hurting over Renee's death.

I head out of the shower and head out to work. It's now four days before Halloween and the whole town is in full spirit for it.

I've been working away for a few hours when I hear the doorbell. I look to the door seeing two guys, one is really tall, lean and has dark hair while the other is tall too but not as tall as the other guy, but he's well-built and has more dirty blond hair.

I turn back and start working again. It's a few minutes later and I can hear them talking, well more like arguing, away. I walk to them to see if they need any help.

"Dean you've really been a jerk you know." The tall one says

"You're being a pussy, Sammy." I clear my throat.

"Hello, can I help you find something?" They both turn to me and the short one Dean, looks me up and down before smiling at me.

"Well hello there Sweetheart, I would like some help."

The tall one Sammy looks at him and smacks his arm "We're on a case Dean."

I look between them and give them both a quick look. Dean has on dark blue jeans and t-shirt, a green shirt that's open and a leather jacket. Sammy's wearing jeans too but his are black and has a brown jacket that is zipped up. While they are busy glaring at each other, they didn't notice me looking them up and down.

"We need a bunch of stuff." I nod my head at them and grab a cart. "What first?" I look at Dean, who grins back at me and hands me the list. I take them around, placing things in the cart. Just after the first thing went in, Dean gently pushes me to the side and gives the cart to Sammy who takes it with a roll of his eyes. Dean swings his arm around my shoulder and talks away to me as we walk around getting their list of things.

I hold back the chuckle as they get bags, a shovel, some rope and duct tape. A small laugh must off came out of my lips as Dean and Sammy both look at me.

"Is there something funny, Sweetheart?" I look to Dean and nodding my head.

"Well this stuff kind of makes you two look like you're planning on killing someone."

The both give me tight smiles. I watch as Dean frowns and looks in the trolley, "and its Bella, Dean," he look at me raising his eyebrow.

"My name is Bella." I say again and he gives me a nod.

"I know your name, it's on your badge, Sweetheart." I shake my head and lead them to the checkout counter once they are done getting their things. As I get there I see Mike, Tyler and Eric looking at the guns.

"You should see this baby in action; we can go out for shooting practice." I watch as Mike tries to cock the two barrel shotgun.

"We should totally go tonight." Eric carries on as Mike is still trying to cock the shotgun.

"Shit I think this one's broken." Mike says as he gets more heavy handed on the shotgun. I move around the counter and all three boys look at me.

"Hey Bella, are you coming to the Halloween party at Jessica's?" I look to Eric nodding my head.

Mike looks at us. "I still think we should change it to the haunted cottage." He says, still playing around with the gun.

"Well we could've had it there if some dumbass didn't pull a stupid, not to mention mean, prank there." Mike looks at me shocked that I would think he would do something like that. He chuckles before giving me a smile and a wink.

"Are there any more shotguns out back?" I close my eyes as Mike keeps talking.

"This one's broken…" Mike says. As he waves it around I grab it.

"No, Mike it's not." I remove the built, put the safety back on and then cock the shotgun putting it back up to where it belongs. Eric and Taylor laugh and I see Dean grin at me.

"We'll just take that shotgun." Mike goes to grab it again but I place my hand over it.

"First Mike, I don't think your dad will be happy with you taking weapons from here, you don't even know how to shoot, load or anything. You'll end up killing yourself or one of them." I point to Eric and Tyler.

"That's why people need a license to buy one. It stops twits like you from killing someone."

Mike put his arm around me "Bella, it's so sweet that you're worried about me but don't worry doll, I'll be a great hunter and when I come home you can kiss me all better." I hear some barking out a quick laugh as I hold back the vomit that makes it way up my throat.

I shake Mike's arm off from my shoulder "Mike you're dating Jessica, and I am sorry but I'm not into you, not even a little bit. As for been a 'hunter,' that's something you'll never be, Mike. I'm pretty sure Charlie will have your ass if you go around with a shotgun."

Mike rolls his eyes and goes to place his hand on me again. My hand rolls in to a fist as I take a step back.

"Bella, baby my dad will never know and as for the good old chief of Forks, well I will be training with him soon. That's right baby, I'll be working with your dad, and I'll probably take over from your old man. So you won't need to worry your sweet head over anything, I'll bring home the money and the dinner and you can take care of our kids and our home" Mike chuckle as I just stare at him.

"I changed my mind here take the shotgun and I hope Bambi, and Thumper kick your ass."

Mike shakes his head at me. "Baby, you have me, you don't need to play hard to get. I'll make sure you forget all about that freak boy you use to date." I close my eyes trying to calm myself. I open them again to see Mike grin at me.

"Mike, I am only going to say this one last time, so listen up. I. DON'T LIKE YOU . . . You are dating my friend remember Jessica? And we will never be together, I rather stand in a room bleeding with a bunch of vampires than date you." Mike looks at me as if I'd just killed his puppy as Eric and Tyler laugh.

"Oh man that was total rejection, total sting." Mike turns and glares at Eric.

"Well Bella you still coming to the party? I'm sure once you see me then you'll be on my side for good. I'll even talk to the chief about dating you." I look at Mike as if he's stupid because really how many times do I need to say no, and hell no, for him to get the idea that I don't like him. Fuck! I really don't even like him as a friend.

"Newton she already said no to you more times than I can count and you will never get my blessing, and as for the bullshit about you working with me, I'll be doing everything in my power to prevent that." I turn to see Charlie standing there. I turn back to see Mike's face go pale.

"Right you three come with me, I think we need to talk about trying to borrow a shotgun and what happens to those I catch using one without a license." I shake my head, turning as my dad leads the three of them away. I look back at Dean and Sammy who are both chuckling away.

"I am real sorry about that," I say as I run my fingers through my hair, frustrated.

Dean shakes his head "No problem, sweetheart." I nod at them and rang up their purchases.

"So they seem nice. What house were they talking about?" I look at them.

"It's nothing, someone played a stupid prank and now because of it we have the Fork's police department looking for some girl that's meant to be dead. It was more than likely Mike, Eric and Tyler that did the stupid prank, you know the whole high school boy bullshit."

Dean looks at me with a frown. I watch as his eyes travel up and down my body.

"And how do you know them so well, sweetheart?" I look back at Dean not sure what he's asking.

"I don't know them that well, we go to high school together, share some classes and well he, Mike, dates one of my friends." I watch Dean swallow.

"High School?" I nod my head.

"What age are you, sweetheart, you don't look or sound as someone who goes to high school, and the way you handle the shotgun?" I chuckle at him.

"I'm eighteen. My dad's the chief of police, you just saw him. He made sure I could handle all guns as soon as he thought I was old enough."

Sammy pays for their stuff shaking his head, and I think he mouthed something to Dean who just glares back at him. I take a look at the card he gives me; it has the last name Smith. Something's not right with these two; I know they're good guys even if it looks like they're committing fraud.

"Bella, could you tell me about the prank that was meant to been pulled?" Sammy asks. I look at them shrugging my shoulders.

"Mike, Tyler, Eric, along with Jessica, that's Mike's girlfriend, Lauren, that Tyler's girlfriend, Ben and Angela were up on a hike when they went up to the old cottage and Angela says that she saw some girl there hanging. They called the police and by the time Charlie, got there the girl was no longer there." Dean nods his head and looks at me to keep talking.

"Angela said there were some strange marking on the walls and the floor, and that the place freaked her out."

"So you think they all made it up." As Dean talks I shake my head.

"No, if it were the others, I would say it was a prank but Angela doesn't lie, she's as bad as I am at it. She would never call Charlie for a joke, not after everything that's happened these last few weeks. Her father is our reverend. If you ask me, I think more than likely the others, well apart from Ben that is, did it as a prank and made Angela be the one that found the girl because she would have been believed more than the rest of them." Dean smirks shaking his head and gives me a look of approval.

"Well thanks for the info, sweetheart." I watch them walk away and out the shop and drive away in a black car.

I carry on the rest of the day and end up doing over time because of stupid Newton, still at the police station.

The next few days pass by in a blur, and it's now Halloween. We're all at Jessica's playing truth or dare and I'm the least bit happy about that.

"So Bella what do you pick?" Lauren asks. I had already picked truth the last few times, so I know she's planning on asking something that I don't want to answer and now I have no choice but go for dare. I hope that as she is dating Tyler she won't ask me to kiss him and as Jessica is her best friend she won't ask me to kiss Mike either. Eric is on a no touching anyone dare so that leaves Ben and he's an alright guy and wouldn't push it.

"Dare." Lauren looks taken aback by my reply, then she smirks at me.

"I dare you to spend the night tonight at the haunted cottage all by yourself." I glare at her, hoping maybe she'll burst into flames.

"Lauren, it's a crime scene." Lauren laughs at me.

"Oh Bella is scared. What's wrong? Think that ghost girl is going to come and get you? Or are you worried about getting in to trouble with daddy?" The others start arguing and laughing. I had enough of the party already.

"You know what! I will do it." Angela looks at me shaking her head. At this point anything would be better than being near Lauren.

"We'll drop you off and come back to get you in the morning. We'll take your phone too, so there's no calling someone to come and get you." I roll my eyes and stand up.

"Well let's go then." The drive out is quiet, to which I am glad of. We pull up to the house and everyone walks me to the door.

"Okay here are the rules. You have to stay in the house the full night. We'll come and pick you up at eight and your dad thinks you're staying at Angela's. We'll lock the door so you can't leave. Hand over you cell now." Angela gasps.

"Lauren you can't, what if something happens and she needs to get out?" Lauren rolled her eyes at Angela.

"It was a joke Angela; it was Tyler's cousin alright? It was just a joke. It's nothing to get your panties in a twist about." I look at Angela and Lauren starts to laugh.

"Well we did do the Ouija board last night here, who knows what's in the house now?" I hold back the urge to slap Lauren's face and speak to Angela instead.

"I'll be fine I'll see you tomorrow, bye."

I walk into the cottage and hear the door lock behind me. I look around the ground floor of the cottage to see that it was really nice, and it almost had a fairy tale look about it. I lay on the couch and I close my eyes. I must have fallen asleep because I wake up to a scratching noise coming from the basement.

"Mike, Tyler, or Eric, if that's one of you I am going kick your ass. I swear I'll kick you so far Google wouldn't be able to find you." I grab the flashlight, the only thing Lauren would allow me to have.

I open the door and head down to look around and notice some jars on the shelves. I take a closer look, and then a cold shiver goes up my body as I feel someone breathe behind me. As I turn I see a man that looks strange and he has an axe that looks menacing. I duck as he swings it at my head. I look back to see him disappear from sight and I tumble to the ground. I go to get back up only to be pulled back down by a hand grabbing me. Fucking hell, I have really lost my mind now.

Unable to hold it in, I let out a scream that sounds more like a squeak than a scream. I roll hitting every part of myself on the ground. I feel the hands letting me go. I jump up and run to the stairs. As I run up, I feel someone grab my leg and I fall back. My head falls on the step and as I turn I see the axe man. I kick out at him unsure if I can even hurt what appears to be a ghost. He sneers at me and I bolt up the stairs and head into the living room, straight into a wall.

I start hitting the wall and let out a real scream this time. "Fuck sweetheart, calm down." The wall says as its hands wrapped around me make me feel safer than I should feel right now.

I look up to see the guy for a few days ago. "It's Dean remember, sweetheart?" I nod my head.

"There's a guy, well he's a ghost I think and he has an axe and then there's these hands." Dean looks at me as I ramble frantically, then to the side of himself and I see the tall guy Sammy, I think, stand there.

"I thought this was a prank?" Dean say and Sammy shrug his shoulders.

"Okay let's get you out of here, sweetheart, you busted your head pretty bad." I nod my head and Dean leads me along the side of the stairs. I look to see them move and grab on to Dean as he looks at them and the banister falls toward us.

Then the lights start to flicker on and off repeatedly, which is real strange as none of them have lights bulbs. Dean pulls me back towards him; something makes me turn my head to the side in time to see my axe friend is back. I pull Dean to the floor with me as the axe just misses Dean's head. He looks at me then to the axe guy, holds up a shotgun and fires it. I watch as the guy disappears in a cloud of smoke.

"When we get out of here, one of you better tell me what the hell is going on." I go to get up but my head get pull back by someone grabbing my hair. I let out another scream as Dean turns to me.

"What the hell Sam?" I watch him aim the gun to above my head and I close my eyes, and cover my ears with my hands tight hoping he has a good aim. I hear the gun fire and the hand lets my hair go and Sammy pulls me up.

We make our way to the front door as the furniture in the house starts to move in front of us, stopping us from leaving; it's almost as if it's pushing us to go upstairs. Dean pulls me as I stumble on the first stair.

"Don't you guy watch movies, I think heading upstairs is a really bad idea." Dean looks down at me jolting me off my feet as I stumble again.

"It doesn't look like he's giving us a choice, sweetheart. What are you doing here anyway?"

I grip his hand that's around my waist. "Stupid Lauren dared me to stay here tonight. It was a prank, the girl it was a prank."

Dean placed me back down in the hallway and we make our way to a room near to where we are.

"Yeah, it was a prank. We checked this house out, there was nothing here. We only came back because I dropped my wallet and we got here to here to you screaming the place down."

Both Sammy and Dean look at me as if I'm meant to have the answer to what is going on. I look at them crunching my eyebrows together.

"Who are you guys? Are you Ghostbusters or something?" Dean chuckles at that.

"Or something, have you been in this house before?"

I shake my head, "no, I don't think I have." Dean looks at me, huffing.

"Either you have or you haven't sweetheart."

I rub my forehead. "No, look I moved here in February and I haven't been in this house till tonight. Before that, I lived here from birth till I was eight. I don't remember being in here but I don't remember much of when I was eight so I can't say a 100% no.

Dean looks at me confused about what I said. Sammy smiles at me nodding his head and gives his brother a look.

"Okay Bella has anything like this happened to you before."

I look back at them unsure of what to say, I mean I spent time with vampires and werewolves, but this is the first time I have a ghost and a hand try to kill me.

"I've never seen a ghost before, or had things fly across the room to hit me, and then there's the hand." They both look at me nodding their heads.

I sit on the bed with my head in my hands, and Dean and Sammy go off to the other side of the room and talk. I can hear them whispering but I can't make out what they're saying. I close my eyes thinking about how quiet it has become and my axe friend seems to have stayed away.

"Guys do you think-" I am cut off by something wrapping around my neck pulling me back on to the bed on my back. My hands go straight to my throat trying in vain to remove whatever is there. I can hear and feel Dean and Sammy try to remove it. I struggle to breath and I see my axe friend is back coming behind Dean and Sammy. I straighten my hand in a warning as he swings his axe as Dean and Sammy turn looking behind themselves, and move before firing their weapons.

Again he disappears in a cloud of smoke and the cord that was around my neck loosens. I gasp trying to regain my breath as Dean pulls me to him.

"Sammy, we need to get her out of here now." He looks at Dean nodding his head.

"Bella, we going to make a run for the front door so don't look back and keep hold of my hand." I nod my head towards Dean as he clasps his hand in mine. Slowly they open the door and Sammy looks out into the hallway before giving Dean nod of his head. Dean turns and looks at me.

"Ready for this?" I nod my head at him trying to not break down. "Go, go, go!" Dean yells as we all run down the stairs and Dean lifts me off my feet as I'm stumbling, trying to keep up with them.

Sammy opens the front door just as Dean heads out. I feel a force fling me back in, strong enough to cause Dean to let me go and fall to the ground. As I am flung inside of the house, I hit the far wall then the ground again. I feel the hand grabbing me as Dean jumps up, running over to me. He leans over me to pull me out of the hand's grip. "What the hell Sam! Why is it not letting her leave?"

"Dean, I'll go and get some stuff. I'll be right back." Dean pulls me to him so my back is flush with his front, both of his arms are out straight in front of me and he points a gun slowly, turning us around.

"Sweetheart, we're going to help you but we need to know who that is."

I shake my head "I don't know, I swear I don't. I don't remember this house, I really don't. I don't know what's going on. It's a dare, Lauren, she laughed saying there was nothing here. It was just a prank. She said something about using the Ouija board last night with Mike, Tyler and Jessica." Dean nods his head at me.

"Were you here? It's okay if you were." I shake my head at him.

"No, I don't touch them; I don't really like things like that. I don't mess around with things I don't understand." Again Dean nods his head at me.

"Do you know who this house used to belong to?"

"No," I said shaking my head.

We hear footsteps and Dean turns us both in the direction they are coming from. Sammy comes up to us carrying a black bag.

"Bella says some of her high school friends may have been here last night and used the Ouija board. They may have brought something here." Sammy looks between us nodding his head.

"Let's head into the sitting room." Dean moved us both in that direction and he goes to let me go but I grip his hand as I feel myself unravel. He gives me a look pulling me to sit as close to him as possible without me sitting on his lap, which right now I would have been alright with considering the circumstances.

"Bella, Sweetheart, we're gonna get you out of here, I swear we will." I look into Dean's eyes and I can see he means what he's saying.

"Bella," I turn looking at Sammy who is sitting on the other side of me. "Dean and I do this kind of stuff all the time. We get rid of spirits; you know our dad showed us how. We read in the paper about the girl and came to look into it. Nothing adds up from what we found out about the house. It wasn't until we spoke to you that things began to fall into place and we came to thinking that this was actually a prank but now it looks as if something is here."

I rub my head nodding at him, "okay this is what we found. There's someone who lived here, he died about nine years ago, but he had lived here for fifteen years before that, so you may remember him."

Sammy hands me a picture of a guy. "He killed himself in this house," I look at the picture, seeing someone I think I knew.

"I think he was my second grade teacher," I respond slowly.

Sammy nods his head, "he was a teacher, we found that he lost his wife due to her being ill. When she died she left him to care for their daughter alone. His daughter she used to babysit she died-"

Sammy hands me a picture of a young girl, the same one that's been haunting my dreams. "In a house fire," I say before Sammy can. He and Dean look at me. "I don't remember but I keep having a dream of my house being on fire and she was there. I see her die in my dreams."

Sammy looks at me then to Dean, "Bella did you ever live at 1388 S. Forks Avenue right here in Forks?"

I nod my head, "That's Charlie's, my dad's, house we still live there." I look over at Sammy and see he has an old newspaper which I take from him. I read the article that said that I did have a brother who died that night too. I also see that it said I was found the next day in the woods and no one knows how I got there.

"I don't remember this. I didn't even remember I had a brother. I just started having the dream, I thought I was losing my mind. I couldn't ask Charlie about it because Renee had only just died and he was upset about it."

Dean looks at me, taking the paper from me, and looks at his brother. "You think daddy is upset that Bella got out and his daughter died?" Sammy nods his head.

"That could be it, yeah." He replies solemnly.

"IT'S ALL HER FAULT! SHE DIED BECAUSE OF HER, BECAUSE OF THEM! SHE NEEDS TO DIE!"

All three of us turn to see Mr. Banner look right at me. Dean aims his gun and I grip, it pulling it down.

"I'm so sorry, I swear I don't remember what happened." He shakes his head me.

"NO MATTER, YOU NEED TO PAY."

I hold my hands up, "I am so sorry she died, I wish I could remember her but I can't." He leaps toward us and Dean pulls his gun away from me and fires at Mr. Banner who then disappears, in a cloud of smoke.

"Sweetheart, there's no point talking to ghosts, any ghost. He wants revenge, plain and simple. You were a kid, it wasn't your fault."

He pulls me up and turns to talk to Sammy, "Did it say what happened to his body?" Sammy looks at Dean nodding his head.

"He's buried in the local grave yard," Dean nods his head.

"He won't let her leave. You go and deal with his remains, I'll stay with Bella." Sammy looks at his brother nodding his head and looks to me.

"Bella take this." I look at Sammy as he hands me his gun.

"It has a rock salt bullet in it, it hurts and gets rid of spirits, but it does not kill them." I nod my head and turn watching him leave.

Dean turns looking at me, "Don't worry, sweetheart, I'm the better brother. You have the best one here with you, Sammy boy's more of a side kick." He winks at me and smiles.

"Good to know." Dean looks at me; I know he can see that I'm falling apart and starts to talk again.

"So you really don't remember anything?" I shake my head at him.

"No I can't remember, there's like a year missing in my memories. Renee, that's my mom, always said that it was due to us moving and her and Charlie getting devoiced. I started dreaming about the fire about six weeks ago. My boyfriend, well ex-boyfriend now, he and I broke up; he dumped me in the woods. I don't know why, but it triggered the memory of that night. I started having that dream every night after that. I thought I was losing it, really I did. Dad called Renee and she said she would come. I was planning on asking them about it when she got here but her and my step dad died on their way here. It's only been four weeks. I just couldn't bring it up to Charlie and ask him, so much has happened and I didn't want him to hurt any more. Especially when I thought I was crazy." I didn't realize that I was crying till Dean wrapped his arm around me.

"I am so sorry, sweetheart." I feel his lips touch top of my head as he speaks to me.

"THIS IS SO TOUCHING. BEWARE. EVERYONE AROUND HER DIES, WILL DIE. HOW LONG WILL IT BE TILL YOU HURT YOUR OWN FATHER?" Dean squares his eyes at him and fires.

Again the furniture starts to fly toward us. Dean pulls me toward him again, wrapping his arm around me. The lights start to flicker again and the floor starts to give way, breaking underneath our feet. Dean and I fall through and down to the basement, Dean tries to cushion my fall with his body but still hurt like hell.

Dean quickly rolls from under me, pulling me up with him as he stands up. He grips my wrist and pulls toward the stairs. We're only half way up when something pulls my leg, making me fall forward, and banging my head on the step as it drags me back down. Dean grips my hand, trying to pull me to him.

"Bella, keep a hold of my hand." I look at him only to see him aim his gun along the line of my body. Dean locks his eye with mine, "Trust me sweetheart I won't hit you." I give him a weak smile and he fires. Whatever had my leg let's go and I scramble in to Dean's waiting arms.

Dean picks me up a little and heads back up the stairs, everything is flying around. The walls start to fall down as does the ceiling above us.

"Dean you need to leave, Go." Dean turns giving me a 'what the hell' look.

"I am not leaving you here," he yells back incredulously.

I grip Dean's face pulling him down so I can look in his eyes. As I look in them I am almost getting lost in them.

"Dean, he won't let me leave you, need to go, please. Please don't die because of me, I am not worth it, think of your brother."

Dean just looks back at me, his eye widening and it's almost as if I can see his soul. Dean has such a pure spirit, everything he does is for others, and he's never taken something for himself. I can see that hurt in him, the hate as well as love he has for what he does. There is also the longing to be loved and love someone whole heartedly, without the worry of loss.

It feels like time slows down with Dean and I looking into each other's eyes. All the chaos going on around us forgotten, Dean closes his eyes breaking the spell just as the ceiling above falls. Dean pulls me to the ground placing his own body over mine.

"I am not leaving this house without you. No more talk about me leaving," Dean yells at me as he pulls us up towards the door. As we get there someone pulls me back but Dean keeps a stronger hold on me.

"SHE IS MINE."

Dean goes to fire just as Mr. Banner disappears in a cloud of smoke only this time it looks as if it burns up. Dean and I fall out of the front door. We hear wood break and we both jump up running away from the house. As a loud bag sounds Dean and I fall and turn around and see the house fall to the ground.

I swallow, "is it over?" Dean nods his head at me, and I say a silent 'thank god' to myself, before looking at the now demolished house.

"Shit, Charlie's going to kill me," Dean looks at me and chuckles.

"Sorry, can't help you there." He pulls me up looking me over, he winces. "You look pretty banged up there sweetheart, I can drop you off at the hospital."

I shake my head no and he rubs his face, "well you need to come back to Sam and mine's hotel room so that I can fix you up the best I can."

Sammy arrives and takes us all back to their hotel room. Dean took care of all my wounds, telling me what to tell people about the house.

"Are you guys leaving right away?" They both look at me.

"It will be for the best Bella, we kind of got a record." I nod my head at them.

"How long do I have till you need to leave?" Dean rub his head look at me "It just I would like to give you a proper thank you, you know I could make you a cake, or pie or something?"

Dean looks at me, "how long would you need to make a pie?" Sammy rolls his eyes.

"You just used Dean's magic word." I chuckle

"Two hours tops, I could meet you somewhere?" Say nods his head.

"You don't need to do that Bella-" he gets cut off by Dean slapping him.

"The girl wants to make us pie Sammy, it would be rude not to take it." I laugh at Dean's antics.

"I'll meet you at the Newton's store at 11?" Dean looks at me and nods his head. I give them a wave and head out. I arrive home quickly and get to work on their pie. I decide to make two, a cherry one and an apple one. Soon as they're ready, I head to the Newton's store. I pull up seeing that I'm a little early and I get out the truck to wait for them.

It's not even five minutes later when they turn up. I walk to their car hand over the pies. "Well Dean, Sam it was nice to meet you both. Thank you for saving me and fixing me up." Dean winks at me as my cell goes off, I look at it and see it's my dad. I answer it.

"Hey dad-" Charlie cuts me off saying that he was up at the house, the others just showed up and he was worried when they said I wasn't there. I tell him I will come up and tell him what happened.

"You better leave now." Dean and Sammy nod and drive away. I wave to them and frown when the car stops and Dean jumped out running back to me.

"Can I see your cell, Sweetheart?" I hand it to him and watch him use it and hear his cell go off.

"You have my number now, Sam's too. I'll call our phones so we have yours too. If anything ever happens like what happened last night, anything out of the horror stories we all know of, give us a call, sweetheart." I nod my head at him and he shakes his, "No Bella I need you to promise me this, I don't understand this but I have a feeling you will need our help again. I can't leave if I don't think you'll call us if you're in trouble."

"I promise, Dean, if anything happens, I will call you." I give him a smile and he nods his head at me

"Thank you, Dean, for everything." I hug him and felt him hug me back, "thank you, sweetheart." He jumps back into his car and I watch them drive away. I close my eyes and take some deep breaths, knowing that not only am I about to lie to Charlie again but about to find out about my forgotten past.

And for some reason, I think that I will be seeing Dean and Sammy again.

**A/N I will be updating but don't have a set schedule for it yet, chapter two in with my beta and I am working on chapter three. Okay Dean will be paired with Bella, who would you like Sam to be paired with, the three I have in mind are Angela, Leah (from twilight) or Jo from Supernatural or another? Let me know and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer; I don't own Twilight or supernatural. A thanks goes out to Blueguju for being the beta of this for me. **

**Chapter Two: Dr Heidecker**

Charlie was really pissed by the time I got back to the cottage; he was in full cop mode with Mike, Jessica, Tyler, Lauren, Angela and Ben. I pulled up, taking deep breaths trying to remember the lie that Dean had told me to say to my dad. As I got out of the truck, everyone turned to look at me. I turned my head from them and looked at the cottage, in the light of the morning it looked so much worse than it did last night.

"Isabella," I now knew that Charlie is really angry. He never calls me Isabella, not to my face anyway. I swallowed looking at him.

"You are in big..." Charlie stops talking to look at me, his eyes go wide, but he said nothing, just looked at me.

"Dad I know it looks bad but I think there was a pipe leak-" Charlie cut me off by pulling me toward him.

"Oh my god, Bella are you alright? Have you been checked out by a doctor yet?" I furrow my eyebrows and look at him.

"What? I'm fine. I got out of the house before it fell. As I said..."

Again Charlie cuts me off, "Bella have you seen the state of you? It looks like you just did a few rounds with Mike Tyson." It's then that everything clicks into place.

"Dad, I am fine I haven't been seen by a doctor, but an out of state guy I had waved down fixed me up. Sorry that's where I was."

Charlie starts pulling me towards his car. "You're seeing a doctor and you went with some guy you never met? I thought that I taught you better than that." I give a quick wave to the others, who all look like they're in shock.

At Charlie's demand, he takes me to the hospital, and I tell him the made up story about what happened. Thankfully he bought it, and believed that's what happened. We wait for a bit and I got seen by the new doctor, Dr Heidecker, who has just taken over for Carlisle. He was a little strange and I didn't get a very good vibe from him. I shake it off thinking that it was more than likely due to what I have just been through. He gives me pain killers and sends me home. I take some of the pills and head up for an early night's sleep.

I wake up on my bed but not from a nightmare, but from a memory of my summer when Carlisle was talking about his childhood; he said that his father's family came from a line of people that believed in the supernatural world and fought it. Carlisle believed that his father saw evil everywhere, but often thinks that it was due to him seeing his own parents die when he was a young child. Carlisle's father never said much to him about what killed them; he only ever said that they had black eyes.

Carlisle went on to say that his grandfather had a book about the supernatural world and this is where all his father's misguided information came from. I remember that he said that I could read it if I wanted to, as it may help me understand Edward's point of view more. I had taken it home with me that night but never looked at it. I jumped up from my bed running to where I kept it in my underwear drawer; I hope against all odds that it's still there.

I open my drawer looking at the bottom see that it's still there. I let out a breath, pick it up and I start to read.

It had been three weeks from Halloween, and I really haven't had much rest between thinking about the Cullens, reading Carlisle's book, taking care of Charlie, work, school, homework and study group, all of my time has been taken up.

On top of that I've been talking with Dean and Sammy; they had texted me the day after they had left to see if everything was alright and if Charlie believed the story. Since then we've been texting back and forth, and a few calls as well. After much coaxing on my part they told me about the case that they had been working on and more about being hunters.

Dean often called me at night, as I'm still having sleeping problems. I've been alright with it for the most part. It's usually just to talk; I knew that he was worried about Sammy, but he never fully told me why, but I was happy to be his outlet. One night he had slipped up and told me about his dad, that he was angry that he had left them without a word, knowing that they would be worried about him.

I asked about the things that they killed, in which Dean told me that they kill things that are evil, and while I'm aware that the Cullens and the wolf pack are not evil, I am unsure if they would see it that way. I'm just hoping that when I do tell them about the pack and the Cullens, which I'm going to eventually, they hopefully won't overreact. I asked them if they would drop in after they find their dad, Dean said he would be happy to as long as I make him a homemade meal and some more pie. With that incentive he said he'd be happy to come any time.

When they come, I'm planning on telling them the full story about the Cullens. I'm still unsure about the wolf pack, as I made a promise to Sam that I would not tell anyone and I really don't like breaking promises. At the same time I feel that because Dean and Sammy have been open with me then I should show them the same courtesy.

Carlisle's book has really opened my eyes to the supernatural world which is why I'm now pretty sure the wolf pack is actually a bunch of shapeshifters, not werewolves. I feel that the book would be better used in helping Dean and Sammy, and the 'work' they do than being used by some teenage girl that just reads it to find out about things that go bump in the night. When they come into town I'm going to give it to them, hoping that they will find it useful.

I was heading to Sam and Emily's right now. After a lot of convincing on my part, I had been able to talk Sam into giving me a tattoo. All the wolf pack gets a tribe one done, and they use ink that's been blessed by their shaman. The ink had extracts from plants such as sage, thyme and osha. It was believed that this will bring good luck in combat, help protect them in battle, and ward off evil.

While I am using the ink that they use, I have chosen a symbol that I found in Carlisle's book, which is going just above my heart. The scriptures say that it is to stop demonic procession. After everything that's happened and my dreams, I feel that this could help me.

"Hey, Bella." I smile at Emily as she comes to great me from my truck.

"Hey Em, how are you?" she smiles and nods her head, guiding me into her home.

"I'm well, thanks Bella. Sam is on pack duty, he's due back soon. I have dinner on, and Harry will drop some off for Charlie later." I nod my head at her.

"Thank you, Em." I sit in a seat while closing my eyes.

"You're still not sleeping Bella?" I open my eyes, shaking my head and brushing her off.

"I'm fine, Em. There's just a lot going on with school and work." She nods her head at me as the front door opened. Quil, Embry and Paul walk in, and Paul gave me his usual look of disgust.

"What's the leech lover doing here?"

Emily stands up and looks at him. Before she can speak, a loud voice sounds through the room.

"She's here because I invited her Paul. I told you before to stop speaking to her or about her like that. I have known that girl longer than you. If you're staying for dinner than you better shut your trap." Paul turned to look at Sam and flings himself into a seat, clearly still very angry.

"Paul, don't make me order you to leave her alone." Paul looks at him then closes his eyes and takes a few deep breaths.

"Sam we can do this another night, I don't want to upset anyone."

Sam shakes his head at me. "Bella, no, we do it tonight."

The meal goes as smoothly as it can. Paul doesn't say anything more to me but it's clear that he's taking his anger out on me. After everyone leaves Sam, Emily, and I all talk about my tattoo. I give my reasons again and Sam smiles at me. It was clear the tribe believed in vampires and werewolves but that was about it. I know that Sam is only doing this to humor me.

I feel a little self-conscious only having a sticker patch to cover my breast but glad that it's only Sam and Emily that are in the room with me.

It takes Sam a few hours to do the tattoo. I was sore but once I look in the mirror, I'm pleased that I went through with it.

The weekend came and went with me mainly working. As Monday rolled in everyone was buzzing about the Thanksgiving holidays that are coming up. I pulled up to the school to see Angela looking stressed standing with Ben.

"Hey Angela, what's up?" Angela looked at me and I notice that her face is blotchy and puffy looking. I knew straight away she'd been crying.

"Angela what's going on? What happened?" She looks at me rubbing her eyes. "Joshua is in the hospital, he was taken in on Saturday. They thought he had pneumonia but nothing's working. He's getting worse. It's my fault, I left the window open." I pull her towards me and hug her tightly, which is a little awkward with her been six feet and me just being over five three.

"Angela, he will be fine. I swear he will be." She looks at me nodding her head but I can see in her eyes she doesn't believe me.

"I need to watch Isaac, so I don't think I'll be much use at the study group today." I shake my head at her.

"Angela, it's fine. I'll come over and help you. We can just talk and stuff." Angela nods her head at me as we make our way to our first class.

The day goes by really slowly. Angela stays quiet most of the day. I know how much she loves her little brothers even though they can be little devils half the time.

I drive Angela's car to the hospital to collect Isaac. When we get there we find that Joshua's been moved to an enclosed ICU room along with five other children. Strange thing about it was the other five were from two different families. I hear Angela's parent fill her in about what the doctor said. I move away and look in the window seeing Dr Heidecker. As I looked over the children, he turned and smiled at me, and I felt a cold shiver going down my spine.

"Bell, Bell, are you coming for dinner? Angela said that you were. I will be so happy if you do, your cooking is so much better than hers. Her cooking is so yucky." I turn, looking down at Isaac and smile while picking him up.

"Yes, I am. I'm glad you want me to be there and I agree Angela's food is yucky." Isaac hugs me as Angela sticks her tongue out at the both of us.

"I want Joshua to come home. He's my mirror in the mornings." I chuckle and pull him back so I can see his face.

"I'm sure he'll be back home as soon as he's better."

I watch as Isaac looks in at his twin brother, "but that man made him sick."

I look at Isaac and into the window "What man?"

He looks back at me. "The bogeyman. He was standing over Joshua's bed and he made him sick. He opened our window." I swallow, trying not to let my brain over run itself.

I say a quick good bye to Angela's parents as we make our way back to her house. Isaac doesn't bring up the man again but after asking Angela about the window, her saying that she didn't even know it was open, and she just can't remember, I start to feel even more worried.

Dinner goes by and Angela and I both read Isaac a story. I watch with a frown as Angela checks and double checks the window is locked before leaving the room. Finding that I'm unable to calm myself, I decide to call Dean and ask him to put my mind at ease.

"Angela, I need to make a call, is it alright to make it in your dad's office?" Angela looks away from Isaac and to me, nodding her head. I walk quickly to the office at the end of the hall to call Dean.

I listened to a few rings before Dean's cheery voice can be heard along with music.

"Hey Bells, how was your weekend? Sammy here is being a pussy again."

I shake my head as Sammy shouts jerk to him, and they banter back and forth at each other. "Dean I need to you to tell me I am over thinking this please." Dean's banter stops.

"What's up sweetheart, more ghosts?" I move to sit on the couch that is in there.

"No, I don't think so. My friend's brother is sick. They say it's like pneumonia, but the kids aren't responding to treatment, it's like their bodies are wearing out. There are six children that have it. Joshua, my friend's brother, is the most recent case. The first was a girl, then her sister got it, they're from Port Angeles. Then there was a boy from here he has no siblings but his two cousins who live close by also have it. I know that that's not strange, just Angela said she took her brothers to bed and read them a story and left. The next morning Joshua was sick and the bedroom window was open. I was talking to Isaac, Joshua's twin, and he said he woke up and saw the bogeyman standing over his brother's bed. Please just tell me that he is just being a four year old and seeing things." I start to pace the floor, hearing only whispers coming from the other side. I stop, standing at the fire place.

"Dean, this is where you tell me I am crazy, and over thinking stuff and..." Dean's harsh voice cut me off.

"We're on our way Bella. Keep an eye on the brother. If this thing goes after members of the family he's next." I look down seeing a fire poker, I pick it up, and run down to Isaac's room. I open his door as Dean keeps talking.

"We should be there in..." everything fades out as I see something move to Isaac's bed. I drop the phone and swing the poker over my shoulder, ready to hit whatever it is.

"Don't move." It turns to me and looks at me. I look back at it, trying hard not to look as scared as I feel.

It cocks its head to the side before moving toward me and it lets out a sneer. Isaac shoots up in bed.

"Isaac, I need you to move toward me." Isaac doesn't look my way so I start to move to him, still hearing Dean's loud voice coming from my cell.

The thing makes a move towards Isaac and I swing the poker and hit him on the arm. It yells in pain as I hear Angela's voice yelling, wondering what's going on. It looks to Isaac then to me before turning to jump out the window just as Angela comes through the door.

"Bella, who the hell was that?" She screams.

Isaac jumps off the bed and runs to her, "It was the bogeyman! Bella scared him away." As they talk, I move to the window, looking out to see if I can see anything. I rub my face as I hear my cell go off.

"Bell's what in the name of hell is going on? Who was that? If it was Mike, I swear I will kill him!" I turn my head her way. Seeing her shaking, I know I can't tell the truth. I let out a breath.

"Angela, I don't know who it was. I'm sorry. I heard a noise and came in, and I saw whatever it was going to Isaac's bed." Angela thankfully didn't pick up on the fact that I said whatever and not whoever.

"I'm going to call your dad." I close my eyes and nod my head, hearing my phone going off again. As Angela leaves the room with Isaac still clinging to her, I pick up.

"Bella." I swallow, trying to calm myself, "Yeah sorry, I went into the room and there was- I don't know what it was. It had a dark cloak on and when it looked at me it looked like an old man. But its eyes were clear. He looked dead, corpse like. Shit Dean, I sound crazy." I start to pace the floor again, pulling my hair. "I hit it with a fire poker and it jumped out the window. I looked out a few seconds later and it was nowhere to be seen."

"You tried to fight it?! Bella, are you out of your mind?" I let out a strange chuckle.

"Yes, yes Dean that's what I have been saying, I'm crazy. What did you want me to do? It was going to hurt Isaac." I hear Dean mumble away.

"Bella, its Sam. You did the right thing but it could hurt you too. We'll find out what it is-" Sammy is cut off by Dean's voice

"I know what it is, it's a Shtriga." I sit on the bed, worried by the hurt and anger I heard in Dean's voice, not sure if it's at me or not.

"What's that?" Dean and Sammy keep talking; I can just making out some of the things they are saying.

"Dean, it says there is no way for God or man to kill one. I don't get why it would leave." I feel my chest tighten and slid to the ground.

"That's wrong, they are vulnerable when they feed and to consecrated iron, dad told me so." I keep listening to them as they talk back and forth.

"Bella, was he feeding from Isaac when you hit him?" I shake my head.

"Bella?" Sammy's voice calls to me, reminding me that he can't see me.

"No, it was halfway between Isaac and me." Sammy lets out a frustrated sigh.

"Bella, what kind of poker did you hit him with?" Dean's voice is still off but there's less anger there. I look down to the poker.

"It looks like it's iron or steel." I furrow my eyebrows together; trying to work out why I picked it up before coming in here.

I listen to Dean's chuckles, "Good choice Bells. As I said it hurts them but doesn't kill them." I nod my head and hear a car. I jump up looking out the window to see my dad run in.

"Dean I need to go, Charlie just turned up, and I'll fill you in when you get here."

"Bella where are you?" I hear Charlie yell.

"We'll been there by some point in the morning Bella. Keep that poker with you." Dean's voice is almost normal now.

I hang up and head downstairs to Charlie, unsure what the hell I am going to say this time. As soon as I come into Angela's living room Charlie pulls me in for a hug and Angela leaves the room. I look to see Isaac asleep on the couch.

"They're coming to stay the night with us; I got the guys out looking for this twit. I think he knew that the Weber's were staying at the hospital tonight and didn't think anyone would be here. It's sick that people will break into a house knowing that the family is going through hell." I swallow and nod my head at Charlie.

As soon as Angela was all packed, we headed back to Charlie's house.

I was unable to sleep and stayed awake the whole night. Mr. Weber came by in the morning to say that he would be home tonight and to thank Charlie for his hospitality; he takes Isaac away with him. Angela and I head to school, and I keep an eye on my cell for Dean calling to say that they're here.

Dean's call doesn't come until lunch time; they tell me that they're having some problems finding somewhere to stay. Dean also says that they are heading to the hospital to check it out. Sammy adds that they are pretending to be from the CDC.

The afternoon is a nightmare, more so when I end up in a heap on the gym floor holding a swollen wrist and sore shoulder. Angela drives me to the hospital while Ben drives my truck behind us. She drops me off at the ER as she and Ben head up to see her brother.

I'm here for a little while when Dr Heidecker calls my name. I reluctantly go up to him.

"Well Miss Swan, you're back again? So what happened this time?"

I try to put a smile on my face, "I fell in gym and I hurt my hand." I go to hold it up but got a shooting pain in my shoulder.

"You need to take your top off so I can look at your shoulder. Change into the gown and I will get a nurse to come in." He walks out the door and I slowly remove my top and place the gown on.

I look to the door as Dr Heidecker and a nurse come back in. I try hard not to pull back when I feel his hand along my shoulder. I paled as he moved my gown over my shoulder and continued to run his hand along my collarbone.

"That's a nice tattoo. I don't remember you having it last time." I look at him, taken back by his inappropriate comment. He looks at me and smiles. "You'd be surprised by how many people get infections. I hope you're looking after yours." I nod my head at him.

"Yes, the person who did it gave me cream and told me to come back in a few days for them to check." He nods at me.

"I don't think you broke anything. More like pulled a muscle but we'll x-ray it just to be safe."

I spend the next few hours waiting to be seen at the x-ray and then, waiting on Dr Heidecker. Dean and Sammy called again and said they are checking out some of the kids' homes and will meet up with me soon as I am done here. I let out a sigh as I finally see a Doctor come my way.

"Miss Swan, Dr Heidecker has been called away but I am here to tell you the X-rays have all come back negative for any breaks. It looks like you did some tissue damage so take it easy over the next week. We will bandage you up and then you're free to leave."

The nurse comes and fixes me up before sending me on my way. As soon as I hit the main door I pull out my cell. As I go to call Dean, I look over to the bench and see Quil sitting outside shaking. I put my cell away and walk over to him.

"Quil, what's wrong?" I bend down to him and he looks at me. I can see the worry and the heartbreak in his eyes. He wipes his eyes.

"It's Clare. She's real sick Bells. I'm really worried, and she's just so small. I was on patrol last night and I thought I smelled something strange. I called for backup and the smell lead us all around Forks and all the way back to La Push, to her house, I think something hurt her." I swallow looking at him.

"What did Sam say?" Quil looks back at me shaking his head.

"He's not sure. We know it's not a vampire that's for sure, but he thinks it's just a coincidence." I nod my head at him.

"Sam's upstairs with Emily and Sally right now." I rub my head and pull him up.

"Well let's go and see Clare." He nods at me and we walk in together heading towards the children's ward.

I look around seeing Sammy and Dean talking to Sally, Emily, Sam, my dad and Dr. Heidecker. I walk quickly to them as Charlie looks at me.

"Bells you're still here? What happened, the school just said you fell." Sam chuckled looking at me.

"Take anyone down with you?" I roll my eyes.

"Same old story. They made me take part in gym, Lauren aimed the ball at my face, I panicked and hit Newton with my racket, and he then tripped on to me but managed to right himself. I however fell in a heap on the gym floor." Everyone lets out a laugh.

"Sally, Quil told me about Clare. I hope she gets better soon." Sally looked at me and gave me a small smile.

"I'm just going to make a few calls and check these guys out. Bella stay here and I'll run you home." I look at Charlie wide eyed, try to think quickly of a way to stop him.

"Check out who dad? You not are talking about Dean and Sammy are you?" Charlie turns to me; looking at me he raised his eyebrows.

"Dad, they work for the CDC." Charlie nods his head.

"Yes that what they say but they just turned up, according to Dr Heidecker nobody here called them."

I look to Dean and Sammy, hoping I can pull this lie off. "I called them dad."

Charlie looks at me. "You did, why? Wait a minute how do you even know them?"

I cross in fingers behind my back. "Dad, you know them too. Remember you met them at Renee and Phil's funeral? They're Phil's sister, Carmen's, sons. Don't you remember? You were talking about that fungus infection you had?"

Charlie blushed more in remembering that he drank far too much that day, but I'm hoping that he remembers that Carmen does have two grown up sons and he did talk to them about his toe fungus infection. His eyes widen and he nods his head looking back at Dean and Sammy. "Why didn't you remind me? God sorry sons, I complete forgot."

Dean looks at me with a nod and smile.

"We know, you were just doing your job. And that day was hard on us all."

Charlie nods his head, "There you go doctor, my daughter's friends' brother is in here. I am sure she was just trying to help."

I watch Dr. Heidecker look at me before walking away with Charlie. And I remember that Dean and Sammy got nowhere to stay.

"Dad?" I call out before he walked out the door.

Charlie turned back and looked at me. "The hotels are booked out, you know with it being Thanksgiving on Thursday, the guys need a place to crash. I said that they'd be welcome?" Charlie nods his head again.

"Yes, that's fine. That would make me feel better knowing that they'll be there. The guy that broke into the Weber's is still on the loose. At least now I know you won't be home alone." I nod my head at him before letting out a breath.

Dean and Sammy nod their head to the side, "Well if you'll excuse us we'd like to talk to Bells." Sam nods his head at them and then looks to me.

"Bella, I would like a word before you go?" I smile at him agreeing to see him before I leave. I wave at Emily and Sally as I walk away with Sammy and Dean.

"You are a horrible liar, you really shouldn't do it." I roll my eyes at Dean.

"It worked didn't it?" I look to see Sammy smile at me.

"Yes it did, Bella. Dean is just a little upset; an old lady scared him earlier." I looked at them then shook my head and smirked.

"Mrs. Copy? She's in a wheel chair and sleeps with her eyes open?" Sammy chuckles and nods his head.

"Shut up, pussy." Sammy just keeps laughing.

"Says the guy that almost shot a harmless old lady." Dean starts to huff, I hold my hand up before they can start to argue.

"Have you found anything out yet?" They sigh shaking their heads at me.

"Do you think you can get us into the new girl's home?" I close my eyes.

"Yeah I can but there's something I need to tell you before we go there." Dean and Sammy raised their eyebrows at me. I look at the time, and see that it's after nine now

"Come on, my truck is in the parking lot follow me home. I got a book I want to show you and I've have to tell you about La push while we eat dinner." They both nod their heads at me. We walk slowly out and come to their car first.

"My truck's over there. It's a huge red truck that you'll more than likely hear from miles away, can't miss it. I need to come this way to get out."

I head over to my truck that is at the other end of the car lot. I look back and see that both Dean and Sammy are standing outside of their car watching me. As I get to my truck I hear a small noise, it sounds as if someone's in pain. I look around the other side seeing someone on the floor.

"Are you alright, do you want me to get you some help?" As I get close I see it's the same thing that attacked Isaac.

I move away and yell, "DEAN, SAMMY." The Shtriga bounces up and lands on top of me forcing me back on the ground and places it's mouth over mine, and I start to struggle to breathe.

"BELLA!" Different people call my name. I hear a gunshot and the Shtriga falls back a little as I crawl away from it. Sammy reaches down and pulls me to my feet as the Shtriga springs forward again towards Sammy and me.

"Bella, duck!" I turn seeing Sam run my way. I pull Sammy down just as Sam phases to his wolf, leaping over us both and landing in front of us. The Shtriga looks taken back and Sam make his call for help. Dean slowly aims his gun at Sam and I pull it down.

"It's Sam, I will explain everything later."

The Shtriga looks at me as I talk to Dean and makes a move toward me again. Sam attacks as it tries to get around to me. The Shtriga pulls back before heading into the dark. Sam makes a movement to go after it.

"Sam, no. Wait! These guys know how to kill it; it's not like a vampire." Sam tilts his head and looks between the three of us. Sam then nods his head in understanding and he runs off in the direction the Shtriga went. I look at Sammy and Dean, who both look off in the direction that Sam and the Shtriga went. Dean is about to talk as, Quil, Paul and Embry all pass us in their wolf form. I give Dean and Sammy a large forced smile.

"Yeah that's kind of what I needed to tell you about La Push." Dean looks at me shaking his head.

"I think you better come in our car sweetheart. It looks as if the Shtriga has taken a liking to you. Besides if this is your truck, it'll take you all night to get home, and I don't want to wait that long to hear this story." I nod my head as we head back to Dean's car. I am surprised when Dean hands Sammy the keys. I may have only been in the car once with them but it was clear that this was Dean's car, his baby. Dean opened the back door for me to get in, surprising me again by following me in.

"Alright sweetheart, start talking." I look to Dean and then to Sammy. "Well it's hard to explain. I was planning on telling you tonight. But you must understand, I promised Sam I would not tell anyone." I let out a sigh as Dean just looks at me.

"There's more to tell than just them Dean, and I have a feeling you won't like me much after I tell you." Dean shakes his head. "Just tell us sweetheart, it can't be that bad." I chuckle.

"Remember I told you about my ex-boyfriend?" Dean nods his head. "Yeah the douche, who dumped you in the woods."

I nod my head. "He and his family are vampires." Dean's eyes widen as does Sammy's, and after a few glares I tell them about how we all met.

"That's all good and dandy but they're dangerous Bella." I sigh and point my house out to them. We pull up and I let them in. They stay in the living room as I put dinner on. "I'll just get that book I was telling you about." They nod their heads and I run up the stairs to get it. Once I am back down Sammy begins to look at the book as Dean asks more about the Cullens.

"He bit you." Dean's tone makes be snap my mouth shut. I can only nod my head, and hold my hand out to him. Dean looks my hand over. I see a flash of anger when I tell him about what happened the night of my birthday and the days after that. I move on and tell them that some of their information like burning in the sun is wrong.

"You mean they sparkled, sparkled?" I nod my head at Dean as he chuckles again before he barks out a laugh. "Go Tinkerbelle, doing the dirty stuff with the Count." Sammy looks up from Carlisle's book to Dean, and Dean smirks at him. "And together they made a walking disco ball, talk about a vicious circle".

No longer able to hold back, Sammy lets out a laugh, shakes his head and returns back to reading the book.

I head to the kitchen to check on dinner and to calm myself down from Dean's comment. As I return, Sam and the wolf pack come in. Sam looks to me then to Dean and Sammy who now have their hands on their guns. This causes the other pack members behind Sam to react.

"Hey, Charlie will arrest you if you fight in his house. He will not care if you're hunters or dogs."

Paul looks at me, "See, she's causing all kinds of trouble. Who are these guys? It harmed someone in La Push, these guys are going to get in the way."

I roll my eyes at Paul, but feel myself getting pissed off that he's been so disrespectful to Dean and Sammy.

"Paul you've known about the supernatural a whole three months. They've known about it all their lives. You have no idea what it is or how to kill it. They do so shut up, sit down, and listen to them. You many learn a thing or two as well." Paul steps forward shaking, Dean pulls me behind him.

"Paul, leave now!" Paul looks at Sam and glares at him, beginning to shake more.

"Dean, back up with Bella." I pull Dean's arm back. "I am warning you Paul, this anger towards Bella is misplaced. We made the treaty before her father was even born, and she had nothing to do with the Cullens being here, now go and run the perimeter."

Paul looks right at me. If looks could kill I would be dead many times over. Dean glares right back at Paul. Sam moves to place himself in front of Paul's face, "NOW PAUL!" Paul looks away from me and to Sam before looking to the ground. He then turns around and runs out of the house.

"Wow, I thought he had anger problems before." Embry barks out a laugh and Sam looks at him, rolling his eyes before looking back at Dean and Sammy.

"I'm sorry about Paul. He has a lot of problems. I'm Sam, the Alpha of the wolf pack." He holds his hand out and Dean takes it.

"I'm Dean, and that's my brother Sam, well Sammy to stop any confusion."

Sam nods his head and I watch them all sit at the table. I head back into the kitchen get plates and drinks for everyone. Sam tells Dean and Sammy about the tribe history and includes some of the Cullens too. He was kind enough to say that they were different from other vampires and they never had a problem with them. In fact he tells them that Carlisle had told them about James and Edward biting me. The tribe leaders let it go because they did it to save me. Sam looks at me when I go wide eyed.

"We agreed that you shouldn't be told. I think we all knew you well enough, that if it came to a fight you would blame yourself Bells."

I shake my head but feel someone looking at me. I look to see Dean and he gives me a small smile. I get up and start to clear the table.

"So what is this thing, and how do we kill it?" Sam says as he hands me his plate while looking at Dean and Sammy.

"It normally feeds from kids and then goes after the other kids in that family." Dean says

"So that means Joshua Weber's brother or if Clare has any siblings." Sammy added on.

I look to Sam, as he began to speak, "I have Jared on watch outside of Clare's house." I nod my head at him and look to Dean, "What about Isaac? What if he goes back after him tonight?" Dean looks at me then to Sam, "It can be killed when it's feeding, it's the only way and it's the only way to help the kids get better." Everyone in the room goes quiet.

"So you want to use one of the kids as bait? Here you are, worried about us being evil." Everyone turns to see Paul stand at the door. I hold my hand up.

"That's not what Dean meant, he told you how to kill it the only way he knows how. And if Dean, Sammy, Sam and you, are all there then whoever it is will be safe because you will kill it."

Paul sneers at me walking forward, "Fine line you walk on Bella. You have these guys thinking we are evil, and hang with vampires. It's you that's evil. It's them who want to use a child." Paul turns from me to look at Sam. "I think we should be done with these three. We can kill this thing. Us, the wolf pack, we don't need help from white people, outsiders."

I laugh and Paul turns looking at me, "It's going to go after a child no matter what you say and do. If we are going to kill it, we will need to do it as a team and that means all of us working together."

Sam stands up looking around the table, "I agree." Embry stands while looking at me with a smile, "Me too. I think we can kick its ass."

Quil then stands, "If the only way to kill it is when it feeds, and if...when we kill it, Clare will be better, then I'm all for it."

Paul rolls his eyes and walks to the far side of the living room, sitting in Charlie's seat.

"You said it has a human side, do we know who it is yet?" Sam says sitting back down.

"No not yet, we ruled out a few people but..." Sammy says looking around the table. I clear my throat, "What about the doctor- Heidecker?" Paul barks out a laugh.

"My god Bella you have your good and evil muddled up. You see good where there is evil," Paul says as he looks at Dean and Sammy. "And evil where there is good. That man has been working overtime to help these kids but you pasted him as some leech like creature."

I rub my head, as I feel someone take hold of my hand; I look up to see Sam looking at me.

"What makes you think it's the doctor Bells?" I shrug my shoulder.

"He's not been here long. He creeps me out. I feel real uncomfortable around him. I had to see him, after Halloween then again today. It's just, I'm not sure. The way he looks at me and he even commented on my tattoo." Sam presses his lip together.

"You got a tattoo?" Dean says in my ear. I nod my head. "When do I get to see it?" I blush and turn my head to Sam as he speaks.

"Okay I get that he may be a bit perverted and over stepped his boundaries, but Bells you're a pretty girl and it seems he may have hit on you-" I wave him off, as I feel a blush cover my face.

Everyone talked and decided to break into two groups, one going to Clare's home and the other to the Weber's. Dean went with Paul and Sam to the Weber's. Sammy had Embry and Quil, down at La Push. Jared would run between the two groups.

Everyone agreed that I should not take part. They used the whole 'you've been through a lot the last month, even more today, take it easy put your feet up and let us guys deal with the bad.' I relented when Paul said that I would end up getting someone hurt, that with my luck I would bring more danger to them.

They'd been gone a little over an hour, Charlie called to say that he was needed to do some work at the station and that he will be back by early morning.

Tired of waiting I decide to take a bath and get ready for bed and head into my room to study. When I enter I notice that my window is open; I frown knowing that I shut and locked it a week after Edward left. I move to it and pushed it closed. I look around the room making sure nothing's out of place before moving towards my bed. As I sit on the bed I feel something grab my ankle. It pulled me hard and I fall forward on the ground. I looked down to see the Shtriga, crawling out from under my bed. I try to kick my leg at him, but it doesn't seem to hurt him.

It crawls all the way up my body, with his legs at either side of me, the top of his body over mine and pinning me down. He clasps my faces between his hands and moves his face closer to mine. I try pushing him off with my hands against his shoulder but nothing worked. His mouth opens and I start to feel my breath leave my body.

I feel my eyes close until he's suddenly no longer on top of me. I gasp as I see Dean there fighting with the Shtriga. I shakily get up grabbing the iron poker that I took from Angela's. I move as quickly as I can and hit the Shtriga on the arm. It drops Dean and he falls to the floor in a heap. As the Shtriga advances toward me, I hit him again. It let out a sneer that sounded like he is angry and in pain. It looks to the window, and I know that he is going to try to make a run for it. I close my eyes knowing that I need to stop him till Dean's on his feet. I push the iron poker into his shoulder only for him to toss me across my room.

The Shtriga pulls out the poker and throws it aside, moving toward me at a speed similar of a vampire. Again he is on top of me, taking my breath from me. I hear wolves howling in the background. As I hear a gun cock, I use both of my hands and push the Shtriga faces from underneath his chin up. I use everything I have hoping it's enough. I close my eyes at the same time a shot is fired the Shtriga fell from me, making loud screeching sounds as it melts away.

I'm unable to look away, I can hear Dean's voice talking to me but feel trapped as the Shtriga disappears completely leave a dark clock behind.

I'm pulled up hard and Dean puts his hand on my face pulling it hard towards him.

"Bella, are you alright?" I look at him confused then to where the Shtriga last was but then Dean pulls my face to look at him again.

"Bella, I need you to talk to me, are you hurt?" I shake my head at him.

"I'm okay I think. Why are you here?" I hear shouting coming from downstairs. "Sam, we're up here." I rub my head, as Dean looks to my bedroom door, his hands fall from my faces and he rubs my arm before, dropping them, and taking his jacket off and wrapping it around me.

"I couldn't shake the feeling that you were in trouble." I look at Dean as he rubs his face. "I don't know but when everything was so quite outside both houses, I just knew that we forgot that he came after you, at the hospital."

I nod my head at him, "Bella, what happened?" I turn my head to see Sam standing there.

"It came after Bella, it already fed from her, it must have wanted to finish. We killed it." Sam lets out a breath, as we hear the sound of wolves howling.

Everyone comes back to the house. Sam shakes Dean's and Sammy's hands and thanks them for helping.

Everyone calls it a night; I show Dean and Sammy to their room. They are sleeping in what I now know was my younger brother's room.

I lie in bed unable to sleep again till the early morning. In the end I get up taking a bath this time, and head downstairs to make everyone breakfast.

I look to the front door as Charlie comes in smiling.

"Bells what are you doing up this early, it's not even six yet?" I look at him trying to smile.

"I couldn't sleep and thought you would like some pancakes before heading to bed." He grins at me nodding his head. He sits at the table and I hand him a plate.

"The kids are all on the mend. Thank god all six of them have started to respond to treatment." I look at Charlie as I place his cup of coffee down.

"That's great news. I'll call Angela in a bit." Charlie nods his head and starts to eat. I let out a breath, glad that it seems to have worked.

Charlie and I sit in silence the rest of the time he is here. Soon as he's done he heads up to bed looking done in. He is only gone a short time when Dean comes into the kitchen.

"Morning. Would you like some pancakes and bacon?" Dean eyes light up as he nods his head.

"The pot is fresh if you want a coffee." Dean moved to the coffee pot making himself a cup. "Charlie just got back. He said the kids are all in the mend. You did it, you saved them. Thank you." Dean looks up at me and shrugs his shoulder.

"It's my job sweetheart, it's what I do." I shake my head at him and hand him his plate.

"But still thank you. I don't think you and Sammy get many thank you notes. And you didn't need to come running when I called."

Dean shakes his head. "I did, it was personal, and Bella I saw it before when I was ten. Dad was away on a hunting trip, he gave me one simple order to stay with Sam-Sammy. I left him because I was bored. When I got back it was there hurting Sam and I choked. I picked up the gun but couldn't fire it. Dad did, if it weren't for him Sam would have died. It would've been my fault." I sit next to Dean, putting my hand on his arm.

"You were ten Dean, you need to let it go. It was not your job to look after Sammy like that." Dean shakes his head at me.

"It got away, how many children have died at his hands? All of them my fault because I choked."

As I look at Dean, I can see nothing I say will change his mind about how he feels and what he thinks. With nothing for me left to do I change the subject.

"Are you going to kill the wolf pack?" Den looks at me from his plate which still has a piece of bacon on it. I hold back the chuckle as he bit it to it, and pull it with his fingers.

"They haven't killed anyone yet. They're fine but the second they do..." His voice fades off. "As for that Paul guy. If he pisses me off again all bets are off." I chuckle.

"Paul has always been a bit of an ass. I think that's just him, nothing to do with him changing into a wolf." Dean raises his eyebrow and nods his head. "As for the others that are in the wolf pack, I don't think any of them would kill a human." Dean chuckles while shaking his head and I look at him.

"They all have the ability to kill Bella. Not all of them are going to want to be good, do good. I've seen it, what a little amount of power does to people. It changes them." I nod my head to agree with him.

"But that's the sin of man Dean; all humans have that in them, not just the ones with demonic powers, or any powers from god, or the devil."

Dean smile nodding his head. "I can't fix the humans that do evil, but I can deal with the supernatural side. Your friends, the wolf pack, are good, I can see that but I also know that there are chances that they could turn. Same with the vamps. I haven't met them, but would I let them go if I did? I'm not sure Bella and I'm being honest with you. From what you said and Sam, I hear that they are different, but that doesn't mean they always will be like that. Anything could set them off, a loss of their mate?" I swallow and remember Vicky. "I'll meet you halfway Bella. I'm willing to say that right now they are not hurting anyone, if you're willing to accept that there are chances that they could change. That they could become evil, do evil, kill people."

Dean looks me right in the eye. I know that he was talking more than just the wolf pack and the Cullens, but I am unsure of whom.

I nod my head at him, "That seems fair. Tomorrow is Thanksgiving, you and Sammy are welcome to stay, and have dinner with me and Charlie if you like."

Dean grins at me. "That's kind of you to offer us sweetheart but the supernatural world doesn't stop for the holidays. And we still need to look for our dad." I nod my head at him and smile.

"The offer still stands Dean. As for the supernatural world, it will be still there on Friday."

"Morning people." Dean and I turn to see Sammy walking in.

"You need to taste Bella's pancakes. They are good, best I ever had." I shake my head at Dean and he gives me a wink as I stand up to get Sammy some breakfast.

After serving Sammy his breakfast I sit back and watch them both talk back and forth. I can see that they are close to each other and Dean, he has this desire to protect Sammy at all costs. I am beginning to wonder what that cost will be.

**Well that chapter two, what did you think? Next chapter almost written out, hope to post it in weeks' time. Review and tell your thoughts, good or bad?**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Hook Man**

I spent the morning talking to Dean, and found out that he and Sam have never had a Thanksgiving dinner after their mother died. Meaning Sam never had one. I spent most of the time begging Dean to stay. It was about half way through the day I realized that I was going about it all wrong.

It took twenty minutes of me tell him what kind of food and pies I was going to make for him to change his mind. Sam was already on board and had asked if I would call him Sam instead of Sammy as he glared at Dean who was chuckling.

Thanksgiving day I was up pretty early baking, cooking and trying hard and failing to stop Dean from 'trying' the food before it was ready. Billy and Jacob arrived to have dinner with us. As Charlie introduced them Billy gave Dean and Sam a head nod that clearly meant thank you. I quickly explained that Billy was aware of what they did. Jacob on the other hand was not and still in the dark about the whole shape-shifting thing.

The night was very eventful because of Dean and Jacob. It started, or I noticed it, when we were all sitting at the table. Charlie sat at one end and Billy took the other as it gives his wheelchair more room. Sam took the seat opposite mine and then Dean took the seat next to me. Jacob let out growl and then told Dean he was sitting in his seat.

This stunned everyone into silence and we all just looked at Jacob. It took Jacob five minutes of standing there glaring at Dean to realize that he wasn't going to move. In the end he let out a huff, and then moved around taking the seat next to Sam.

After that Jacob seemed to keep making digs at Dean, and even asked him how old he was. Dean replied that he was twenty-six but had a birthday coming up, near the end of January.

The more questions Jacob asked the more Dean seemed to whisper and touch me more. This made Jacob growl each time it happened. By the end of the night, even Sam joined in and I ended up sitting in between them on the coach. It was not till Billy and Jacob went home that they told me much to my embarrassment that Jacob seemed to have a crush on me and thought that there was something going to between Dean and me.

Dean said that he wanted to wind him up because of the glares he was giving him. Sam adds that he had overheard him complain to Charlie about how Dean was treating me and a few other stuff which pissed him off so that why he was helping Dean out with winding Jacob up.

The next few hours passed with Dean making comments and jibes me about the amount of conquests that I seemed to have, in the end I rolled my eyes at him and went to bed. Sadly, Dean and Sam left early afternoon on black Friday.

I made some apple pies for them and waved them off with Dean promising to call, which he does. We end up taking it in turns. I call the Fridays, they call me Mondays and Wednesdays and Dean would call me on Sundays. Sundays seem to be something just between Dean and I, not that I've asked or Dean has said but I feel Sam does know about it.

I let out a sigh as the bell rings signalling the end of class and I make my way to lunch. I grab a sandwich and a drink, and make way to the table Angela and Ben are at.

"Ben, just stop, okay? I'm not ready, and won't be ready tomorrow night. Stop talking about it."

I suck in a breath as I hear them argue and look around to see if another table is free. Before I can move Angela spots me.

"Hey Bella, sit down." I give Angela a look to say 'sorry' and she give me a look to say 'please sit down, I need help'. I sit down and smile at them both.

"Hi Ben." Ben looks at me and gives me a smile.

"Hello Bella, how are you today?" I frown and the edge his voice has but smile at him.

"I'm fine."

He gives me a half a smile and lets out a sigh, "I'm going to talk to Mike, see you later Angela." He looks between us as Angela looks sad but gives him a little nod and wave before he walks away.

"What was that about?" Angela shakes her head at me but after a few minutes she starts to talk.

"It's our six month anniversary and he's taking me out. He thinks we should, you know go all the way but I'm not ready and he's not dropping it."

I sigh and rub Angela's back, knowing she's more upset than what she's letting on.

"That's pretty shitty, I'm sorry. But don't let him push you into it." Angela nods her head and looks at me.

"Bella, I don't want my first time to be in the front seat of his van. I know that he's had sex before with his other girlfriends and that most girls my age would be past first base with someone they've dated for six month but just-" Angela stops talking as she starts to get a bit angry. "Why can't he see that I'm not ready and the whole 'if you loved me' goes two ways?"

I shrug my shoulders at her because I really don't know. My only boyfriend came from a time where sex was not something that was done outside of marriage. Hell, he wouldn't even put his tongue in my mouth.

"Are you coming dress shopping with Jessica, Lauren and me on Saturday morning?" I look at her knowing that she's done with talking about Ben, so I nod my head.

"Yes, only because you asked me." Angela smile at me nodding her head.

"If I didn't have to bring Lauren with me I would be happier. The whole she's my mom's niece means that I have to." I chuckle at Angela's roundabout way of saying she and Lauren are cousins. Who knew? Not that great of a family tree.

"Yeah, lucky you for having her as a member of your family." My sarcasm shining into my words.

Angela glares at me and then starts to talk about what's happening with the shopping tomorrow, her big 'Date' and the winter dance.

I arrive home, where I busy myself with clean up and making dinner. I take a shower and lay in my bed when I see that it's a little after eleven. I let out a sigh, sitting up on my bed to call Dean.

"Hey Bella," Dean's voices come straight away,

"Hello Bella!" I shake my head as I hear Sam voice comes a little after Dean's.

"Hi guys, how's everything going?"

"We're good, we got a case where the victim has been found in front of a mirror where their eyes have been cut out." Dean says happily.

"That gross. Wait, so you're saying Blood Mary is true?" There seems to be only silence from the other side.

"Guys, are you still there?" I look to my cell and see that we're still connected.

"Yeah, we're here. Just what made you say Bloody Mary?" Dean asked a little alarmed.

"Well it was a mirror and the eyes. Is that not the story of Bloody Mary? You say her name three times, and she cuts out your eyes if you're guilty of hurting someone and you haven't told anyone?" I never really listened to the story before but I'm pretty sure that's what I heard.

"Well that seems to be the thing here, we just need to work out who she really is." Dean says but there's something behind his voice. "So how is the high school drama going?" I chuckle a little.

We carry on talking for a short time and it's almost one in the morning when Dean hangs up.

Angela picks me up first saying that I should take the front seat. I know that she really doesn't want Jessica and Lauren there as they both keep messing around with the radio.

We drive to Lauren's next, who glares at me as she sits in the back seat.

"Morning Bella, did you stay with Angela last night?" I turn my head looking at her.

"What? No," Lauren raises her eyebrow looking between us.

"Well, my house is first and yet here you are in the front seat." I roll my eyes and look forward.

"I had something to do first, and Bella was closer after that." Angela huffs out as we move down a few doors to Jessica's house.

The drive to Port Angeles is full of whispers from the back of Angela's car. I am so glad when we arrive at the shopping mall.

"Angela, that dress looks so good on you." I say as I look at Angela in her dress.

Lauren rolls her eyes, "Angela, you have got to show some skin. Jess, you're not five anymore, so no need to look like a reject from little house on the prairie."

Lauren looks through the dresses and throws one at Angela. "This one is much better and will help give you the wow factor." Lauren says loudly before moving closer to Jessica and whispers to her, "because she needs all the help she can get".

"Angela, you look beautiful, the dress looks great." Laruen gives me her 'fuck you' look before turning to Angela.

"So what you are wearing to night?" Lauren asks as Angela starts to get changed.

"Well I was thinking may be my white shirt and black skirt?" Angela says like she's asking a question.

"What, Angela come on this an important date tonight, the night when you join womanhood." Angela opens the changing room door and just looks at Lauren.

"What?" She manages to say.

"You know, lose the old virginity." Lauren says with a big smirk on her face.

"W-w-WHAT?" Angela stutters out.

"Come on Angela, you guys have been dating for six months now and you haven't even gone past first base. Ben's a good looking guy, if you don't start putting out then he'll find someone who will. I mean the girls would be lining up to get to that boy. Even more so when we're at college." Laruen says keeping a smirk on her face.

"How do you know how far we've gone?" Angela says through gritted teeth.

"Well Ben was talking to Mike and Tyler about you guys." Lauren says even more smugly and I know that her aim is to hurt Angela with what she's saying.

Angela just stares at her before shaking her head and walks out of the shop.

"Angela, I'm just trying to help you hold onto Ben!" Lauren shouts out and everyone looks our way.

"No, Lauren you were being a bitch and putting your nose where it didn't belong. She's your cousin, a friend. You're meant to fight in her corner. If I heard Ben say that, I would have torn into him."

Lauren rolls her eyes at me, "And you're a sad pathetic loser that will always be a virgin." I chuckle and flip Lauren the bird as I walk out looking for Angela.

I find her on a bench just down from the shop we were in. "Hey."

Angela looks up at me and I can see that she's been crying. "Oh Angela, come on girl, don't let the bitch get to you." Angela shakes her head at me.

"I can't believe he's been talking about us, about that!" I sigh and rub her back.

"I don't know, Angela. I'm kind of clueless about guys but maybe he was asking them for advice, and Lauren's just twisting it for her own pleasure." Angela shrugs her shoulders.

"Maybe, I really hate Lauren sometimes." Angela says as she wipes away her tears.

"I hate her all the time. I even think of cutting her fake blond hair off and tattooing 'I'm a bitch' across her head." Angela chuckles a little and I smile at her.

"Come on, we better get going." Angela nods her head at me and we walk back to the two witches. The shopping seems to go faster, and Jessica and Lauren seem to almost go off on their own and whisper away to each other. Every now and then they would point at Angela and me, and laugh.

By the time we dropped them off, I was planning their painful death and by the look on Angela's face, she was too. Angela and I spent the early evening making dinner for Charlie and then I went to her house to help her get ready for her date with Ben. She decides that after the date when he drops her off, she was going to tell him about what Lauren said and take it from there. Before I left her, I told her that I was proud of her and to call me.

By the time I get home, Charlie is there and we eat our dinner together as he asks me about me day. As soon as he's done, he heads back out to the station.

I lay on my bed reading a book; I let out a yawn when my cell is suddenly busy with incoming texts. I look at it see that it's Angela. I open it but frown see that it blank, just as I close it another one comes in and it's blank to.

I look through my contacts and call her number.

"Hey Angela, how did the date go?"

"Bella, Ben it's Bella." I sit up at the strange tone to Angela's voice. I can hear Ben grumble in the background.

"Angela, is everything okay?" I try to keep my voice low. Before Angela can answer me there's a noise and Angela screams.

"Stay here and talk to Bella and I'll see what that was." Ben must have leant into Angela's cell because I could hear him very clearly.

I start to move as I can hear Angela panting down the phone, "Angela, what the hell's going on?"

"Ben drove us to the make out point, I told him a wanted to go home, but he said he wanted some time alone with me." I jump down the stairs and hear Angela's voices getting shakier.

"He kept pushing me and touching me, and I told him no, but he was getting angry." I run to my truck and start to drive towards her so I kick Ben's ass and take her home.

"Keep going Angela, what happened?" I try to keep some calm in my voice.

"He had his hand in my shirt and between my legs and there was a noise from outside but he said to ignore it and I must have pocket texted you." I hear a loud bang.

"Angela, what was that?" I say as I hear it again I pushing my truck fast, knowing that I'm about five minutes away.

As the sound changes to a scraping noise, I can hear Angela starting to pant.

"Angela, lock the door stay and in the car." I say as calmly as I can.

I listen to a loud bag and Angela starts to scream.

"I can't stay here Bella."

I hear the car door open, and then line goes dead. I pull over, grabbing my flash light and run as I hear Angela's loud screams.

"Angela!"

I run towards Angela as she's sitting on the ground staring blankly into nothing.

"Angela," I look at her and she looks deadly white. I turn my head and look at what she's looking at.

I feel my whole body go numb as I look at Ben who is hanging upside down, dead. His body is swinging a little and his hand is knocking on the roof of the car. I start to feel sick as his insides start to run out of his body.

"Angela, get up we need to move, come on." I pull her up and away with me. As I approach my truck, I see head lights coming our way, the car pulls in and Charlie step out.

"Hey Bella, what are you doing out this late?"

Angela starts to shake then drops to the ground, Charlie runs over to her.

"He's dead. Oh my god, he's dead." Angela starts to rock on the ground. As Charlie looks to me, I pull her into me to hold her as tight as I can and point towards Ben and his car. Charlie runs quickly towards it.

The next few hours pass by in a blur. Angela and I are both taken to the station. When I get there, I am taking into a room and asked what happened. I assume the same is happening to Angela. After a while, I am lead out to Charlie's office where not long after that Angela comes in.

"Angela, here take a seat." I help Angela sit down next to me. I look her over and see that she spent most of the time crying.

"I want to go home." I nod my head at her because I want to go home too.

"Charlie should be here soon, I'm sure he'll drive us." Angela and I hold each other on the sofa in my father's office.

I look up as Charlie walks in, "dad can we go now?" Charlie looks at me and I can see this taking toll on him too.

"Yeah sure kid, but I need to stay here. You sure you want to be on your own?" I look at him and nod my head a little. I don't really want to be on my own but I don't want stay here.

"Can she come and stay with me?" I look to Angela as she's been so quiet.

Charlie looks between us and nods his head. "Yeah I'll make sure that's alright, I'll go get a car for you both."

Charlie goes away, leaving Angela and me in his office. "Bella," I look to Angela as she speaks.

"I'm really scared, I mean I-who-what, I don't- what happened to him?" I shake my head, because I have no idea.

"Angela, I don't know, but Charlie will find them. If not then I know a couple of guys that can help." The more I think about this the more I know I need to call them and soon.

"Alright girls, your car is ready." I look to Charlie as he helps both Angela and I to stand. We walk to the door, but are stopped by two men in suits who walk in.

"Miss Swan, Miss Weber, we have some questions for you." One of the men say as he looks between us.

"Who are you?" Charlie say's, looking angry at them.

"I'm Pete Sheridan, and this is Victor Henriksen, we are with the FBI." The both show their badges to Charlie who looks at them.

"I'm Chief Swan, why are you here?" Charlie says as he steps in front of Angela and me.

"This case hit our desk, and we thought that we would lend a hand. It was very strange, wouldn't you say?" Henriksen says while looking at my dad with a smug look on his face.

"Why do you need to talk to them? They've already told my men everything."

Henriksen looks to me and then Angela. "That one is your daughter and the other is her friend. We feel that you may be too close to this case to keep a clear head.

Charlie shakes his head, "I'm checking this out; you two sit and don't open your mouths." Charlie walks away, going in to his office. Angela grips onto me as she looks wide eyed at the two FBI agents.

"They check out." Charlie says a little gloomily.

"Can we use your office? Maybe you could get us a coffee?" Henriksen asks as he walks about the station like he owns it.

"No, you can't. I am still the chief of police and I am sure I still out rank you. You want a coffee, then go to the shop and get it. It's just down the road, about a two minute drive."

I hold back the chuckle as I look at the FBI Agent's faces, clear they've never been told no by someone.

"Here's a desk that I can spare. Keep out of the way of my men and their investigation. Your supervisor said that you were here to help. So believe me when I say, I have my eyes on both of you."

It only takes a little time before Angela and I get separated and questioned all over again. I spend the next few hours answering Henriksen's stupid ass questions. He even hinted that he thought that Angela and I had killed Ben. When it gets to four o'clock Sunday evening, Charlie pulls both Angela and I out of the questioning, telling the FBI that we have been there for sixteen hours and he's taking us home now.

"Sorry girls, you really shouldn't have been in there that long. The only reason I allowed it was I thought you both would be safer with us still looking for this guy." I nod my head at Charlie as I climb into his car.

"How are you holding up Angela?" Angela just shakes her head and lays her head on my shoulder. "Your dad said that he was sorry that he had to leave you at the station, he had gone to Ben's house. Your mom is on her way back with the boys so he asked me to drop you off with your aunt." Angela lets out a soft groan.

It takes Charlie too long to get there and Angela holds onto me tight before walking into the house.

"Bella, sweetie, are you going to be okay? I mean I have to get back to the station, but I have a patrol car going past our house." I nod my head at him.

"Yeah dad, I just need a shower and to sleep, I don't think it's hit me yet." Charlie looks in his rear-view mirror and nods his head at me.

Charlie walks me up to my room, and tells me that he will check on me later and to call if anything, no matter how small, happens.

As soon as the front door closes, I let out a breath, and with a shaky hand I call Dean.

"Sweetheart?

Dean soft voice sets me off as the events of tonight hit me.

"Dean..." I choke out as I try to hold back my sobs.

"Bella? What's wrong, are you okay?" I shake my head and slid off my bed. Sitting on the floor I draw my legs up.

"BELLA!" Dean's voice make me take a lager breath in.

"My friend Angela was out on a date with her boyfriend. He was getting a bit hands on with her. She sent me blank texts which made me call her back. During the call, there were some noises and Ben left to see what they were. Angela kept talking to me, telling me what happened between her and Ben. I drove over there as she was only a ten minute drive from my house but the noise came back and I told her to stay in the car but she got scared. She was screaming by the time I got there." I feel my voice waver.

"Bella, what happened are you okay, are you hurt?" I shake my head again.

"Bella come sweetheart tell me, is your friend okay?" I wipe my face.

"She was still screaming when I got there, and she looked so pale. When I looked to Ben's van, He-Ben was above it, his leg was tied to a tree branch and he was hanging down. Someone- THING killed him, they spilt his body open and it-was- It was..." I am unable to complete what I'm saying as I throw up into my trashcan.

"Sam, get up and get dressed. We're leaving." I keep throwing up as I hear Dean talking to Sam. I take a few deep breaths and pick it back up.

"Dean, it wasn't even ten minutes. There were these scrapes on the van that look like they can from a sharp object, like a knife or hook. No one was there, I didn't see anyone. Angela and I, we both just heard noises."

"Bella, we are on our way, okay? We'll be there tomorrow, Tuesday morning at the latest." I can hear Sam in the background but can't hear what he's saying.

"There two FBI agents here as well, just so you know. They think Angela and I had something to do with it. They questioned us for hours." Dean lets out a sigh.

"Okay, don't worry. Stay safe." I nod my head at them.

"I'm sorry." I sob out, feeling guilty that I seem to need their help so much.

"Nothing to be sorry about." Dean says I can hear that they are in the car.

I stand up and lay on my bed. "How did it go with Bloody Mary?" I ask not wanting to hang up just yet.

"We got her, sweetheart who's with you?" I let out another breath.

"No one, Charlie doesn't like the FBI and wants to keep an eye on them." I let out a chuckle. "You should've seen their faces when he told them they couldn't have an office and he gave them this little desk. Hell, he even told them they had to get their own coffee from the shop." Dean and Sam chuckle come out and I close my eyes.

"So tell me about Bloody Mary." I say, thankful that they must have picked up on my not wanting to hang up as they both talk away. It soon just Dean and I allow his voice to put me to sleep.

Feeling like it's only been a few minutes later when I feel someone shake me. "Bella, wake up kid." I open my eyes to see my dad look back at me.

"I need to pull an all-nighter. Lauren's parents are allowing her to have some big sleep over. I'm going to take you there." I frown a little not wanting to spend time with Lauren.

"Please Bella, I rather you were with people than on your own." I nod my head and jump quickly into the shower then change into sweats. Charlie drives me over and checks the house over before heading back out to the station.

"I can't believe they're thinking of cancelling the dance." I look at Jessica wide eyed. "I mean come on we've been looking forward to the dance for weeks now, not like there's anything else to do in this town!"

"Jessica, what?" Jessica looks at me then Angela who is rocking a little next to me.

"Oh sorry Angela, you should still come," I shake my head at how stupid Jessica is.

"Why don't we paint each other nails, and Angela can me tell about her date." Lauren says really cheerfully. I rub my head to try to stop myself from beating the crap out of her.

"Lauren how about you shut up and allow her to get over the shock of what happened. She's already been questioned." Lauren rolls her eyes at me.

"Maybe if she slept with him, he'd still be alive," Lauren says to Jessica. Angela's glass breaks, and she stand up and storms away. I jump up and run after her.

"Angela!" I shout as I look room to room for her.

I find her on the back porch crying. Without saying anything I sit down next to her and allow her to cry on me.

"She's been saying stuff like that all day. I swear if she keeps it up, I'm going to kick her ass." Angela and I spend some time sitting there. We join the rest of the girls sometime later; we talk about movies and play a few games. A little after one am, Mrs. Mallory tells us to all get washed up and ready for bed. I clean up the living room as the rest head up stairs, when I get there I see that Lauren and Angela seem too been having a quite fight as Lauren storms off to her room. I walk over to Angela.

"What was the witch saying this time?" Angela looks at me shaking her head.

I grab by toothbrush and brush my teeth. I walk Angela to her room that she's sharing with Lauren. I give her a weak smile as she waves at me before she closes the door. I walk down the hall and head into the room I am sharing with Jessica.

"Don't turn on the light." I roll my eyes and flip her off as I make my way to the bed.

It feels like had I just fallen asleep when have Lauren's mom waking me back up, telling me that breakfast is ready. I yawn and move sleepily out of the bed. A loud scream wakes me up fully as I run out of the door and head to the room Angela was in. When I get there I see Lauren's mom is on her knees crying. I look in the room, and feel sick as I see Lauren's cut up body on her bed. I move my head to see Angela still sitting on her bed looking at Lauren in shock. I move over to her and pull her up and off the bed.

"Angela, come on, you can't be here." I say softly to her, my eyes go back to Lauren's bed and to the wall. I frown while reading the words on the wall behind the bed.

_Aren't You Glad You Didn't Turn The Lights On?_

I shake my head and help Angela walk out of the room. When I get there Jessica is crying, as are Lauren's mom and dad. I run back to my room, pick up my cell and call my dad. As soon as he answers I talk.

"Dad, you need to get here now Lauren...she's dead dad." I hear my dad yelling in the background. My head snaps around as I hear a high pitched scream and I head back out to the hall seeing that Lauren's mom has went in to a full panic.

"Mrs. Mallory, you can't go back in there. My dad is on his way here." I pull her as hard as I can as I look around for help. "Mr. Mallory, you need to take your wife out of here now." He looks at me but I can see from his eyes that he's not fully with us.

"Angela, Jessica, go and sit outside, my dad will be here soon." Jessica and Angela nod at me, and help each walk away.

"Please Mr. Mallory, your wife needs you, help me." He snaps his head to me and walks over to pick up his wife, who starts to cry and scream as she hit him. I take one last look at Lauren and feel a wave of guilt hit me knowing that just last night I was thinking about killing her. As big of a bitch as she was, she didn't deserve this. I shake my head and hold back my tears, and walk out of the house. I group together with Jessica and Angela, it only take a few minutes for my dad and the rest of the Forks Police Department to turn up. I rub my head as I see the annoying FBI agents from yesterday, pulling up.

"Just great." I mutter out.

Time seems to slow down again as the police check each of us over and asking us questions. Jessica breaks down again as Lauren's covered body is brought out and taken away. I look around to see that most of Forks High seems to be watching.

As the police leave my side, I walk away a little calling Dean.

"Hey Sweetheart." Dean says at the same time as someone speaks behind me.

"Here you are again, finding a body Miss Swan," I turn around a look at Henriksen. "Hold on, please." I say to Dean as I switch on my speak phone allowing him to hear Henriksen too.

"Officer Henriksen." Henriksen glares at me.

"That's Agent, so why is it that the two bodies have been found by you?" I swallow as I look at him.

"I did not find Lauren's body, her mom did." Henriksen gives me a little nod.

"But you were here and her body was extremely damaged, yet you heard nothing?" I don't say anything to him as he looks at me puzzled.

"If your friend is doing this she needs help, covering for her will only lead you to more trouble." Henriksen says to me, almost pleading.

"She didn't do that, I mean how the hell could she have done that without getting any blood on her?" Henriksen pulls a faces and then rub his chin.

"What does _'Aren't You Glad You Didn't Turn The Lights On_?' mean?" I shake my head unsure where he's going with this.

"I don't know, maybe because she didn't turn on the lights when she went into the room, opting to get changed in the dark?" Henriksen nods his head a little.

"So you're saying that the killer was in the room when she went to bed then." I frown at him

"No, I'm not saying that, because I have no idea. I'm not even sure if this is the same person that killed Ben or what's going on. You're the FBI Agent, why are you trying to get a high school girl to solve this for you? Really, the FBI will just let anyone join these days." Henriksen glares at me.

"There was similar scratch mark on the wall as to what we found in the wood and on the van. And you and Angela are the only two that were around both people." I shake my head and start to move away.

"Wow this is the is evidence you're basing your idea that we killed them on? I'm surprised there are any unsolved murders if that is all you need. 'You were around the person before they died'." I walk away and Henriksen pulls my arm back.

"Let me go!" I say, but Henriksen tightness his grip on me.

"I got my eyes on you, I know you keeping something from me."

"Hey, let her go." Charlie shouts as he makes his way to us. He pulls Henriksen's hand off my arm.

"What in god's name do you think you're playing at? You will remember you are a guest here; I want you and your partner back to the station, now! And mark my word, I will be talking to your supervisor's office about your handling of a minor." Henriksen glares at me then Charlie but walks away.

"Hey kid, you ready to go home?" I nod my head at him and he hands me his car keys.

I make my way to the car and sit in it.

"Bella, we're still here. Are you okay?" Dean's voices remind me that I had him on the call.

"Did you catch all of that?" I ask not real wanting to go back through it.

"Yes we did, you did great Sweetheart. We should be there soon." I sigh and rub my head.

"Do know what it is?" I ask

They are a few sighs on the other end. "It could be a few things Bella." I groan as Dean and Sam talk of what they think it is. I look to the house. Angela's mom and dad have just arrived and I watch them.

Mrs. Mallory starts to shout at Angela, which makes Angela get more upset. I start to make my way out of the car when something in the house catches my eye.

I look at the window seeing a man in a hat and long coat, he hold up his hand and I see the hook. I look back to Angela and the more upset she becoming the clearer he seems to become. Suddenly Charlie pulls away Mrs. Mallory and the guy disappears.

"It a ghost, I think." I say cutting off Sam voice.

"What makes you say that Bella?"

I shake my head. "I just saw him. It was weird, Lauren's mom was yelling at Angela and her parents, and the more upset Angela became the clearer he was, then as soon she was pulled away from her, he disappeared?"

"Yeah, sound like she may have summoned it." I shake my head.

"No, she a priest's daughter, I know that she wouldn't do that. Could it be linked to her in another way?"

"Yeah maybe, we'll figure it out when we get there. We're like twenty hours away."

I fidget and close my eyes, not really believing I'm about to ask this.

"Is there a way I can figure out who the ghost is?"

"What?" I roll my eyes at Dean.

"Dean, if I can figure it out then this will be quicker for you guys. I just, I need to do something Dean, please." Dean and Sam seem to have an angry talk in whispers.

"Fine but stay safe, look at old records and then see if you find anyone that matches what you saw. You better keep that ass of yours safe and I still want my pie!" I chuckle a little.

"Don't worry, I'll make you some pie. Thanks, I'll call you when I find something." I hang up just as Charlie arrives at the car.

"Dad, can I go to the library?" he looks at me

"Please, I just want to get my mind off what I saw." He nods his head and begins driving.

The next three hours seem to drag on as I search all the library store rooms that hold all the records of the people that have died in this town. I look for all the people that have lived in Lauren's house first then search of the one's that lived in Angela's home. As I read up on Jacob Karns, I smile a little feeling that I may have found our ghost. I pick up all the information and start to photo copy it as the staff seems to be busy gossiping.

I walk out of the library calling Dean and Sam.

"Bella, how's the research coming?" Sam says.

"Well I have good news and bad news for you. Good news, is I think I know who our ghost is. In 1862 there was a preacher named Jacob Karns. He was outraged that there was a red light district nearby. After failing to have it closed down or moved, he went out and killed 13 prostitutes. His weapon of choice was his silver hook. The town found out and he was hanged. I also read up on the other priests that have lived here and found that there have been some other strange deaths and in 1930, a priest was arrested for killing 3 people."

"That sound like him…" Sam starts to say but Dean, cuts him off.

"What the bad news?" I let out a sigh.

"Jacob Karns was hanged and buried in Forks but in an unmarked grave." I rub my head and let out a frustrated sigh. "There's like nine hundred graves here." I hear Dean and Sam both let out a sigh.

"Okay, we should be there later on tonight, sit tight."

I nod my head again before I roll my eyes as I remember they can't see me. "I'm going to go to Angela's. I'll try and keep her relaxed."

"Sweetheart, that not a good idea. We don't know how this guy works." Dean says bluntly down the phone.

"Dean, she's my friend and from what I read about him, I think it's punishment. People he thinks needs to be punished. Ben gets too hands on with Angela, and she was angry and scared. She had already told him no. And then Lauren was a bitch towards Angela, well she was a bitch towards everyone. Before this all went down, she was trying to get Angela to go all the way, and wear clothes she knew Angela's father would not approve of. I think Angela had a passing thought about them been punished and as she was scared and angry that's why he was summoned and then killed them."

"Fuck." Dean mumbles out

"What?" I say as I hear Dean clear his throat.

"You're good, real good. I think that you're onto something. Don't go hunting this thing yourself." I shake my head, not like I would do something like that.

"I'm not going to, but I'm taking Charlie's hunting shotgun and rock salt with me, just to be on the safe side." I hear Dean's chuckles.

"Shit, a few meetings with us Sammy and she's going armed." I frown at the tone Dean using.

"I'll see you when you get here." I hang up and head home. I grab the shotgun and salt bullets, and call my dad to tell him I'm going to Angela's.

I arrive at Angela's and see that she's sitting outside on her garden wall. "Hi," I say sitting down next to her. She looks my way and gives me a faint smile before laying her head on my shoulder.

"I still can't believe it. You know, I keep expecting Ben to come to take me out. For Lauren to bitch about my clothes." I nod my head.

"I know what you mean."

"Angela!" I turn my head and frown at the tone Mrs. Weber has taken with Angela.

"I'm dropping the boys of with Gran and Grandpa Stanley then." Mrs Webber lets out a sigh. "I'm going to head to Auntie Kate's and Uncle Bill's to see if I can get them to go there too. They can't stay in that house and she said she doesn't want to stay here." Angela just nods her head.

"I'll be staying with them; I'll give you a call tomorrow. Dad's still at the Cheney's house. Chief Swan is sending out a car to sit out here till he gets back." Angela nods her head but doesn't say anything.

I just don't get it, Charlie has been texting me every thirty minutes making sure I'm okay but Mrs. Weber doesn't seem to be overly concerned about her daughter. I understand that her sister has just lost her daughter in a horrible way but Angela has been affected by this too so why is she not here for her?

I watch her drive away and Angela ducks her head. "What's going on?" Angela just shakes her head and head towards the church.

"Angela?" She doesn't turn around but keeps walking towards the church. I silently follow her.

I watch her light two candles, and kneel down to pray. I take a seat, keeping a close eye on her. It feels like an hour before she starts to speak.

"It's my fault, this all my fault." I shake my head and walking over to her. Bending down a little, I hug her body closer to mine!

"This not your fault Angela, you did not kill them." I tell her sternly. She shakes her head at me.

"I wanted them to be punished, both of them. The anger came over me and I wanted...I wanted them to die and they did." I shake my head at her but she keeps talking and she began to cry.

"The FBI and Auntie Kate have my mom starting to believe that I did it, that I know who did it, she can't even be around me now. Auntie Kate doesn't want me anywhere near her. They all hate me."

I pull Angela's head a little to make her look at me. "This is not your fault." Angela just shakes her head at me, and I began to hear a scraping noise.

Both Angela and I look around and we see a crack forming on the church wall.

"Angela, get up! We need to go, now!" I grab her hand and start to pull her towards the door. Angela looks at me as the ghost of Jacob Karns appears in front of us.

I pull out the shot gun out of the bag and fire, and he disappears. "We need to move, now." I grab Angela's arm and start to run. I pass her the shot gun and take my cell out to call Dean.

"Who are you going to call?" Angela looks at me, as I dial Dean's number.

"Bella."

"Dean, he's coming after Angela." I get cut off by Angela firing the gun above my head. "Shit, Dean what the hell do I do?"

"Make a circle of salt and stay in it."

"Okay, get here soon." I say before hanging up. I turn and look at Angela. "We need salt, now." She looks at me with a raised eye brow.

"Yeah, when we get that you can tell me why a ghost is trying to kill me." I nod my head at her.

"And who the hell was that on the phone? Are they like the Ghostbusters or something?" Angela says as we run in to the kitchen. I chuckle as I remember that's what I said when I first met them.

"Something like that. Okay, Angela get in the circle." Angela looks at me, but gets in to the circle.

"How are they going to deal with the ghost? Proton packs? Do exorcisms?" I shake my head at her.

"No, I think it's find the grave, dig it up, cover the body with salt and burn it." Angela looks at me as I look down at the salt and see that it's blown away. I bend down and real apply the salt.

"Bella, why are we waiting on the Ghostbusters to arrive? Can't we dig up the grave?" I look at Angela to see if she's lost her mind. "What? Bella, let's see a ghost going to kill us or dig up a grave. I know what my moneys on." I shake my head and reload the gun.

"His grave, it's unmarked." Angela looks at me nodding her head.

"I think I may know where it is then. There are only like five that don't have any names." I look at her shocked.

"What, the grave yard was my play ground when I was younger." I nod my head at her.

"Okay, let's go." Angela and I both run into the grave yard. Angela leads me to the first three, none have any on it to say if it was Jacob Karns or not.

"Here's another one, but it has a pentagon on it." I look down at the symbol and then pull out the paper that I took from the library.

"This is his I think, let get to it." I throw one of the shovels at Angela and we begin to dig. Just as we began the rain starts to fall, we both groan but carry on. We have been at it for almost an hour when my cell rings, I look at it to see that it's Dean.

"We're at the church, where are you?" I sigh and look over to the church.

"We in the grave yard, head to the back of the church. We're near the line of trees. I think we have the right grave." There's some muttering in the back ground before it cut off. I go back to dig up the grave.

"Bella!" I turn seeing Sam and Dean running up to us.

"Before you start, he kept blowing away the salt and well Angela brought me out here to the graves, she knew where all the unmarked ones where. I think this is his, see the symbol on the grave stone. It looks like the same symbol he had on his hook." I take the papers out and Dean compares the two. "Yeah it looks like this is his." Dean and Sam take over the grave digging. As Angela and I keep the flash light on them.

"They don't look like Ghostbusters." Angela says. I look to her just in time to see Jacob Kans behind her.

"Angela, get out the way!" I pull her towards me as he swings his arm around to hit her. Someone fires a gun and he disappears again but only for Angela to start getting dragged back towards the church.

"Shit guys." I say as I try grabbing hold of Angela. Again there's a gun is fired.

"We need to get a move on." Dean shouts before I hear loud bagging.

"Need the lighter Sam." Dean jumps out as Sam drop the lighter in to the grave; I cover Angela's eyes as it sparks.

"So that's it, he's gone? These are your friends Bella?" Angela asks but I see Jacob Karns to side of us.

"Guys, it didn't work." I say as I walk backwards.

"What you mean-" Dean's words are cut off as Jacob raises his arm to me at the same time Dean fires his gun.

"We must have missed something." Dean grabs a hold of my arm. "Let's get to the church and try figure out what's been missed."

We all arrive at the church and I hand them the papers that I had.

"Okay this guy Karns is our guy, so why did burning of the bones not work?" Dean says as he thinks aloud.

Just as he says that Karns hits Dean and Sam, and starts to drag Angela along with him. I grab hold of the gun and aim at Karns at the same time the door bursts open and one of Charlie men stands there with his gun raised.

"Freeze! Let the girl go!" Karns drops Angela and sends the cop flying. I run to Angela and try to get her to move. I look to Karns and stand in front of Angela he raises his hand with the hook on it.

"Bella, duck!" I drop to the floor as Sam fire his gun.

"Was his hook there?" Dean and Sam look at me. "His hook, the hook that he used to kill people, was it there in his grave?" Dean and Sam look at each other nodding their heads.

"That is his hook. Bella did it say in your notes about his hook?" I open the paper again and read through them as fast as I can.

"Yeah, it was donated to the church." I look to Angela.

"There no hook here, we need to look in the church log books. It's through here." We follow Angela and look through all of them only to see that was melted down and made in to other stuff.

"Great, we need to get every bit of silver and burn it." Dean says looking at Sam. "You take Angela and search the house, Bella and I will search the church and get the furnace started." We all nod our heads and Angela runs out with Sam.

"I told you not to hunt this thing." I glance at Dean as he starts the furnace.

"I had no choice, he was coming after her, I was trying to help." Dean throws me an empty bag and drags me after him.

"You getting yourself kill would not have help us." I let out a sigh as I see that Dean seems to be upset about this.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you, just wanted to take care of myself before you get sick of saving my ass." Dean stops what he's doing and just glares at me.

"Sweetheart, that my job and I would not get sick of it. Are we clear?" I nod my head feel pained that I have hurt Dean in some way.

"Your ex and his family did some number on you, or maybe you always felt like you're not worthy." I close my eyes and try not to look to upset.

"You scared me." Dean says as he looks to the church door. I look at him a little confused because I am 5 foot 3, hundred and ten pound girl. Dean's like six one, two hundred guy.

"Not like that." Dean says if he read my thoughts. "You have a good knack for this, real good. You're able to find stuff out, connect the dots and I don't see you running the other way. That's scary to me." As the church door opens, Dean shakes his head and grabs the last of the silver.

As Karns reappears, Dean pulls me down to the furnace along with the two bags of silver. Dean throws it in all in as we still hear gun fire coming from where Angela and Sam are. As the last thing melts away and we still here firing Dean looks at me.

"We must have missed something." I close my eyes trying to think. I flash through all the stuff that I have seen, Ben's and Lauren's bodies and Angela. I open my eyes looking at Dean.

"Angela's cross, was it there?" Dean looks to me shaking his head.

"Angela, we need that silver cross you wear!" I yell running back towards her with Dean on my heels.

We get there to see Sam snapping it off her neck and throwing it to Dean and I, luckily Dean catches it

We jump back down the stairs and Dean throws it into the fire before jumping back up to help Sam. I watch it melt, and as it disappears I run upstairs just time to see Jacob disappear too.

I run over to Angela who seems to have been knocked out.

"Angela, come on." She open her eyes at me and give me a little smile.

"Did the hot Ghostbusters get him?" I smile and nod my head at her. "They're both hot but the taller one's really hot, which is good. You and the other one seem really close." I shake my head and look to Dean and Sam. Sam has a large grin on his face and Dean seems to have a fake smile.

Dean and Sam leave and I help my dad's man to his feet and he calls in the break in. Every one arrives, both Angela and I give them Karns' description as does Charlie's man. We were lucky that Dean and Sam had been knocked to the ground so he didn't see them.

Angela parents both arrive and hug her tightly, more so when Charlie says looks as if a drifter that was passing through did the killings and may have followed Angela and I after we found Ben's body.

The two FBI Agents don't seem to be pleased but leave a few days later. Sam called to make sure Angela and I were okay, Dean seemed a little off, but I couldn't get him to open up to me and the day seemed to pass with him not talking to me.

I look at myself in the mirror before heading to the church for Lauren and Ben's joint services. I sit with Charlie and Angela as Mr. Weber takes us through the hymns, and prays for them and their family. As we head to the grave site, Charlie get called away.

As I watch, I start to think about my mom and Phil again, it feels like I have lost so many people. Maybe Mr. Banner was right, that I put everyone around me in danger. I wrap an arm around myself and close my eyes trying to stop my inner thoughts. Just as I am about to give up, I feel a hand slide into mine and another run along my other arm.

"I'm sorry." Dean say in to my ear, I hold back a sniff but he pull me back a little and more into him. "It's okay. Don't hold it inside Sweetheart, let out".

I nod my head as my tears start to fall.

"I miss you." I say in a sob, more so because I have, apart from Angela he has become a real close friend of mine.

"Of course you did," Dean chuckles out almost forceful. "I miss you too Bella, just had to get some shit pulled together but I'm here now." I nod my head at him.

Dean stays with me the rest of the day and not till he's about to leave that something hits me.

"Dean, where's Sam?" Dean chuckles and give me his big smile.

"Just notice he's not here sweetheart" I blush but nod my head.

Dean shakes his head and if I'm reading him right, I'd say he was a little embarrassed.

"He knew something was up, and that it was to do with me, but it was also linked to you. So he stayed back and told me to fix whatever it was that I did."

"You didn't do anything, I mean not really talking to someone for a week is not a crime, you know." Dean shakes his head.

"I can be a pretty shitty person at times Bella." I cover his mouth.

"It's fine, you came here, and no one was trying to kill me so that more than makes up for you PMS week." Dean chuckles.

"Here." Dean looks at the gift as I hand it to him.

"It Christmas next week, this is for you, and the one in the bag is Sam's." Dean frowns looking a little unsure.

"Shut up and open it." Dean sighs and opens it, and as soon as he does he smiles, looking at me.

"Fuck sweetheart, you know me well." I laugh looking at the box that has freshly baked apple pie, six pack of beer and few music tapes that Sam told me that Dean didn't have but would listen to.

"I would off gotten you some porn too, but this town seems to lock it up." Dean eyes widen and I out right laugh at his face.

"Shit, that's not funny." Dean says as I keep laughing.

"I wish took a picture of your face." I wipe away the tears of laughter that fell.

"So what did you get Sam?"

"I got him some beer, a book on the pack's folk lore, and some healthy fresh baked cake." Dean gives me a nod of approval.

"Okay, better get back. See you in four or less weeks." I look at him. "Come on sweetheart, that's three times I saved your ass from something in two months. I got a feeling I'll be back to do it again." I go to glare at him but end up nodding my head nodding that he's more than likely right. Dean hugs me into a tight hug.

"I'll give you a call tomorrow night, just you and me, okay?" I nod my head at him and he gives me a wink, gets into his car and drives away.

**The next chapter will be up in about a fortnight leave a review and tell what you think. Thank you**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi blueguju has kindly gone through the first three chapters and beta them for me, so I have reload them and they look much better now. She has also Beta this chapter as well as** **ArabellaWhitlock, thank you to both girl for they help.**

**Non timebo mala**

I'm sitting at the campfire along with Jessica, Mike, Tyler, Eric and Angela.

"Here's to Ben and Lauren." Eric says raising his glass. We all follow and raise a toast to them. It has been three weeks and all of it just feels like a nightmare where you just can't wake up from. I have tried to shake the images of their bodies from my mind, with no luck.

I know Angela has been having a hard time, she has changed some and she seems to be more on edge. A few times I saw her looking at her surroundings almost as if she was searching for something or someone. When I asked her about it, at first she seemed to start to tell me but then she just shut down and waved it off saying, that other night really freaked her out.

"Hi." I look up to Angela and move over a little so she can sit down and I throw the blanket over both of us.

"I'm going to Port Angeles tomorrow, do you want to come?" Angela looks at me and frowns a little, more like confused as to why I am openly going shopping.

"Dean's birthday is in a few days, and I'm still trying to find him something." Angela smirks at me and wiggles her eye brows.

"Does someone have a little crush?" I shake my head and blush.

"I think someone does have a little crush on the much older, sexy guy." I chuckle a little and close my eyes as I shake my head.

"Never would've thought that you would go for the older guy, but he's what twenty-four, twenty-five?"

"He turns twenty-seven." I say and Angela gasps as she looks at me.

"Well that's not too bad, only eight and a half years, it could be worse." I hold back a smirk as I think about how much older Edward was than me. Maybe I really had a thing for older guys.

"I would never say you were a girl that goes for the older guys Bella."

"What older guy?" Angela and I turn to Jessica who has been acting like a lost puppy.

"Bella has a hot older friend that she's got a crush on." I roll my eyes.

"No I don't, I don't think of him like that." They both just smirk at me.

"Come on fill me in, please." I let out a sigh.

"Look they were Phil's, my step-dad's, sister's sons. I met them at the funeral. They dropped in as they were a passing through, when they heard about Ben and Lauren." I say trying keep up the cover story I told Charlie as Jessica's eyes pop open.

"You knew that guy, the one that was standing behind you at the grave site?" I nod my head at her.

"Fuck Bella! Where have you been hiding him? If you don't want him, I'll have him." Angela and I both chuckle at her.

"You got Mike, Jess." She rolls her eyes at me.

"Bella, I'm telling you he looks like a guy that knows how to turn a woman on, and help her reach her O." Jess says as I look at Angela who's shaking her head.

"So, Mike?" Angela questions.

"God no, I don't even think a map would help out that boy, but he sure knows how to work on his own cock. But even if he did there's a difference in an o and an O." Angela and I just look at each other confused.

"Oh I forgot, well there's an o the most guys apart from Mike, can make a girl reach. Then there's a guy like..." Jessica looks at me but Angela says his name.

"Her sexy man is called Dean." Jessica closes her eyes and grins to herself.

"Then there are guys like Dean that gives Oooos. I mean it's like a comparing a piece of bacon and a juicy piece of yummy steak. Fuck, sorry Bella, but I think I'm going to use your friend tonight." I gasp at Jessica.

"Jessica, let's not share shit like that." Jessica rolls her eyes and waves at me like it was nothing.

"So tell me, what base have you gotten to with this older guy and how much do you like him?" I look between them and groan.

"Who likes an older guy?" I let out another groan as I hear Mike's voice behind me.

"Bella does and he's hot." Mike looks at me almost with a hurt look on his face.

"I didn't think you were the type of girl that did the whole older guy thing." Mike says with disgust in his voice.

"You really would be surprised about what little Miss Bella likes, she has really weird taste in the company she keeps." We all turn and I see Paul standing a little bit away from us.

"What do you want?" I ask as Paul sneers at me.

"I saw the fire and came to check it out, but I was surprised to see who was sitting with the normal people. I thought you only hanged out with freaks." Paul doesn't look to any of the others as he talks, he keep his eyes locked on me.

"Well you can see that we have been careful, and will put it out before we leave so..." I wave my hand at him hoping he will leave. I am starting to get really tired of his shit.

"Well, we have a new member of the group that's joined just last week; it's given me great insight to you." I feel a shiver going down my body and Paul keeps his glare at me.

"I think we should go now, it's getting late." I nod my head at Angela and she pulls me up. Mike and the guys put out the fire as the girls pack everything away. We all head back up to our cars, but before I leave the beach I look back seeing that Paul is still standing there watching me.

"Bella, that guy is scary, stay away from him, and tell Dean and Sam." I look to Angela and nod my head.

"He just doesn't like me. I'll speak to Sam, Sam from La Push, and I'll tell him about tonight; he oversees some of the younger guys and should be able to keep him away. I'm sorry if he scared you."

Angela shakes her head a little then she suddenly snaps her head around as if someone had called her name.

"Angela?" I place my hand on her shoulder and say her name again.

"Huh?" she says as she looks at me.

"Are you alright?" she nods her head.

"I'll pick you up first thing tomorrow? I have to help set up the church for an evening wedding." I nod my head at her.

"That would be great because I'm working at Newton's for the late shift tomorrow."

We all say our goodbyes and I head home.

I yawn as I get in to Angela's car the next morning. "You're still not sleeping?" I look at Angela and shake my head at her.

"I'm fine. I get enough, don't worry." Angela gives me a little nod and then starts her car.

"So what kind of stuff are you looking to get for Dean?" I shrug my shoulders.

"I'm not sure; I hope something will catch my eye."

We look around all the shops and I start to think of giving up and just making him a pie, when I spot an antique shop.

"You think you'll find something in there?" I shrug my shoulders.

"He likes old stuff, it's worth a try. If I don't find anything then we can just go home and he has to make do with pie." Angela shakes her head and laughs. Angela opens the door and I follow her in.

I look around the shop until a wooden case catches my eye. I bend down to look at it.

"Would you like to see it out?" I look up at the man who just spoke and nod my head.

"Yes, please."

He brings it out and puts it on the counter. Slowly I open it, seeing that there's an old Colt gun along with nine bullets, and there seems to be space for another four. I pick up one of the bullets taking a closer look at it. On the top there is a pentagram and around the bullet are other symbols. I put the bullet back and pick up the gun.

The gun looks really old; on the barrel of the gun are some Latin words "non timebo mala". On the handle is a carving of a pentagram.

"How much are you asking for this?" I ask hoping that I have enough.

He looks at me then to the gun. "Three hundred." I look a little shocked at first, but then I put my game face on.

"Come on, really? Three hundred? It doesn't even have all the bullets and it's been damaged." The man sighs, looks at the gun and then to me.

"Two fifty." I shake my head at him.

"One fifty and you got a deal." I watch the man chuckle.

"Two and that's my last offer." I smile at him, and put my hand out for us to shake on it.

It takes me another half hour to go through the paperwork before I am able to leave the shop with the gun.

Angela drops me off at home and I start up my laptop and sign into Google. I type in the words 'non timebo mala', I find that it's Latin, meaning 'I will fear no evil'. I frown and take the gun out; I break it down and use Charlie's things to give it a good clean. Doing this I find that the gun has been modified and more than likely still works. As soon as I have it cleaned, I put it back together; I go to head upstairs to get changed for my shift. I just get to the bottom of the stairs when a knock at the door stops me. I place the box with Dean's gun down on the table and head over to the door.

I look through the peephole and gasp, unable to believe what I'm seeing. I open the door and sure enough Edward is standing there.

"What?" I finally stutter out, Edward looks at me and giving me a shy smile but there is something strange and different about him.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" I nod my head and open the door more and Edward walks in.

"I have come back for you; I couldn't stay away any longer." I tilt my head to the side, getting an increasing feeling that something is not right.

"Edward, what are you talking about? You left." Edward walks towards me.

"I know that I did, and it was a mistake, please come with me. The others are all waiting to see you again." Edward places his hand on my face and everything inside me telling me to run. I look up at him and in to his eyes.

"Time to go Bella." As I keep my eyes on his something inside me clicks and I step back, from whoever, or whatever, it is that is standing in front of me.

"I need to pack a bag." I say as I walk away quickly. I run up the stairs, trying to think if I should call Dean or Sam. After a few seconds I think Sam would be better as he's only in La Push and he will have his pack as back up. I call his number and Emily picks up. "Hey Bella."

I peek out to see if the Edward clone has followed me, I can't see but talk quietly anyway.

"Em, can you get Sam to come here ASAP, and call Dean and Sammy for me." I say as I walk back in to my room.

"Sure, Bella. What wrong?" I sigh and try to think of a way out of here. I look out my window see what the drop looks like.

"There's some-" I get cut off as someone grabs my hair and smash my head in to the window, the sound of the glass breaking and Em's shouts are the last thing I hear before everything goes black.

I groan feeling pain as my eyes slowly open. I go to rub the back of my head but find that I am unable to move my arm, I struggle but the rope that I feel is tied too tight.

It takes a few minutes before I can focus on anything as I look around, it looks as if I am in a basement, or something like that. Everything looks dirty and dark. I scan down my body to see that I still wearing the clothes I had on, and I am able to move my legs. My arms are behind my back and held in place by rope which seems to be attached to the wall. I sit up a little more.

"You're awake." I turn my head a little but am unable to see the person behind me.

"Who are you and what do you want with me?" I feel someone touch the side of my face. I move my head away but he grabs my chin making me look at him.

"You never used to shy away from my touch." I glare at the Edward clone.

"You've never touched me before." I say looking at them.

"Who are you?" I watch as they chuckle.

"It's Edward, your boyfriend, the vampire." I try to move back from him but I'm unable to move much.

"You are not Edward, so stop pretending that you are." I see something flash in his eyes.

"Hmm well that was unexpected, I was sure I could fool you into thinking I was."

At that he gets up and throws a cover over my head and walks out. I try to calm down my breathing and just hope that Emily got a hold of Sam, Dean and Sammy.

It's a few hours later that I am woken with someone shaking me gently. I open my eyes and see Dean staring down at me.

"Dean." I whisper out, his eyes flash to mine and I get another cold shiver running down my body.

"Hey, sweetheart." I gulp knowing this is not Dean; this is the person that took Edward's form. I try to calm myself down to not let on that I know he's not Dean.

"Can you help me get untied?" I ask. I close my eyes as I hear how shaken my voice is.

"So you like this form better then?" I open my eyes and see him smirking at me. He leans in to me and pushes his noise against my neck.

"You do smell really good Sweetheart." I hold back my tears trying to work out who it is. The only thing I can think of, is this person must be a shape shifter, with that thought my mind goes to Paul the only member of the wolf pack that has ever made me feel the way I am feeling right now.

"Paul." I choke out as I keep my eyes on his face. I see shock then anger come across his face.

"Well at least I know I left a lasting impression on you." I feel a tear running down my cheeks.

"Don't cry, well at least not until I start having some fun with you." I try to hold still as he runs his finger down the side of my cheek. He draws his hand back and hits me in the face; I feel my mouth fill up with blood as he hit me a few more time. As I feel him bite my neck everything goes black.

As cold water hits my face I open my eyes to see Paul still looking like Dean sitting in a chair in front of me playing with a knife.

"Thought I should let you know, the pack thinks you left with Edward and the Cullen's. Oh and I enjoyed telling Dean and Sam that's where you had gone. I don't think they like you much anymore."

"They would still look for me; they know that I knew them. And if they came back I would introduce them to each other." Paul chuckles.

"Well that was before they saw the body of the girl Edward had drained." I feel my face pale as I look at him.

"Wh-what?" Paul smile at me.

"She was just eighteen, lovely little thing. I think her name was Bree or something. She looked like you, same big brown eyes, and pale face. She had really curly hair, she smelt really sweet too. She did not play the shy game and fuck, was she good in bed." I close my eyes, trying to block him out but a hard slap on my face makes me open them.

"I ran in to her last week, she brushed me off like I was beneath her. Then I was out looking like that leech and she drops her panties just like that." Paul snap's his fingers.

"Oh boy did she show me a good time, but she saw me for what I was last week, it may have saved her life." Paul stops and shakes his head at me.

"Nope that was a lie, my bad. I really enjoyed draining her life from her. I looked into her eyes the whole time as I did it." I swallow as I look back at him.

"You're meant to save human life not take it." This time he kicks me in the ribs.

"We are gods, we should be worshipped, and women should be begging to be with us."

I shake my head at him. "You have this gift Paul, you need to use it for good. Please untie me, I can help you. It's not too late." Paul leaps from the chair and straddles me.

"She was my first kill. I have killed ten other people since then." As the tears fall from my eyes, Paul wipes them away.

"Don't be sad for them, they didn't deserve to live; they did not see me for the god that I am. The funny thing is they seem to love Edward, hell they even like me like this." Paul says, motioning a hand up and down his Dean form.

"But in the end they saw me for the god I am, and they begged me for forgiveness. But I am an intolerable God, I don't forgive." Paul stands up from me and walks away.

He comes back a few seconds later with a bottle of water and what look like a bag of food.

"You need to eat, and as I have no plans of untying you, looks like you will need to let me feed you."

Paul chuckles as whatever he saw on my face. "Why are you still looking like Dean?" His eyes snap to mine.

"Because looking like this as I hurt you, and fuck you, will hurt you more than if I look like myself. Don't worry Sweetheart, I'll make sure you don't enjoy it. Hell, I'll think of recording it and sending the video to the fucker, but then he'll know that it wasn't Edward." Paul stops talking and put the sandwich in front of my mouth.

I take a bite knowing that I am hungry and really don't have much of a choice right now. Paul keep touching my face as he helps me eat, it takes everything I have not to flinch away from him.

"Well Bella, I will say date one went well, but I need to go now. You'll be staying here, make sure you look after my pet rats." Paul chuckles as he gets up, I look around for any sign of rats.

"Bye Sweetheart." Paul walks behind me, I am unable to turn my head enough to see where he went to but hear what sounds like a door closing for the room I am in and everything gets darker.

Time goes by and I not sure if it's going slow or fast. I feel myself drift in to a sleep but as I feel something tickling my leg. I open my eyes to see some rats on my leg, I start to shake my leg in hope that they run off and not bite me first. As soon as they are off I pull my leg up, with all hope of sleeping suddenly leaving me.

I take a few calming breaths and look around trying to find something that I can use to cut the rope with. A glass bottle that had the water is sitting a little away from me. I move myself down and move my leg out, and groan when I see it just out of reach. I push my upper body forward and feel the rope around my wrist dig in but I push even more and edge the bottle toward me.

Breaking the bottle with my feet, I kick a piece underneath me and pick it up with my fingers. I slowly start to cut the rope knowing this is going to take a long time. The smell of blood dripping from my finger hits me and I have to use everything in me not to pass out.

I feel the rope slowly break and I give my wrist a twist and pull every now and then, hoping that I could loosen them. I bang my head against the wall in aggravation of how long this is taking me. Just as I am about to give up, the rope gives me a little room and I put everything I have forward and I push hard on the glass into the rope. As soon as I am loose, I jump up and feel a sharp pain in my side. Pushing it off, I make my way to where I saw the door was.

I get out the door and can only see a little in front of me. I lean myself on the wall and start to slowly make my way along it.

Something brushes my leg; I bit my lip to stop a loud scream coming out. I don't want to risk the chance that Paul has, or is on his way back and hears me. As I see light shining through what looks like a shape of a door, I start to feel the cold shiver that I have felt the last few times Paul has been near me. I feel my body shake as I try to move quicker, but I trip over something and land on the ground and a pain shot through my ribs, a lot worse than the last time. I groan and put my hand on my side as I get up. With my other hand I feel the ground until I reach to touch what I tripped over. As I felt whatever it was, my heart starts to race faster and I hold back a cry. I close my eyes and feel along and even more sure that this is a body that lay here. As I get a handle on what part of the body my hand is on, I make my way to their chest. I place my ear against it and hear nothing.

"She's dead." I jump and crawl back as Paul chuckles. I stand up and start to make my way to the door again, but as my heart beat gets faster, I start to trip more which makes him laugh even more at me. Just as I open the door, I am slammed against the wall with him wrapping his hand around my throat. I am shocked that he still looks like Dean because his voice was his own when he made his presence known.

"Now you have pissed me off, game over." I try to push him off but he just squeezes my throat tighter. He leans into me, looking me right in the eyes.

"Good night Sweetheart." He says in Dean's voice, licking my cheek before I'm dragged back into the darkness.

When I wake up, I'm flat on my back with my hands above my head, and as I move my head around, I get a pain from where my hair had been pulled. I try to put my head back only for the same thing to happen.

"You hair's all tied up too, keep pulling and you will rip you skull open." I move my eyes to Paul, who jumps on top of me.

"Miss me Sweetheart?" Paul leans down and licks my face.

"I want to tell you that I decided to record me fucking you like this." Paul says tapping his chest. "Dean needs to be cut down a size, so not only will I send it to him but I'll make sure Sam sees it too, and then stand by as they rip each other apart."

"Paul you don't need to do this. Let me go and I will help you." Paul cut me off by hitting me.

"Shut the fuck up and it's Dean now." Paul pushes my legs apart and moves in between them as he start to kiss my neck.

"Say my name." Paul mumbles out.

"Paul." I grit out only for him to hit me again.

"It's Dean, Sweetheart and you better start calling me that right now so I can start filming." Paul kisses his way down my body and starts to undo my jeans.

"One more time, sweetheart. What's my name?" I hold back my tears.

"Fuck you, you're not a god! You're a fucking psycho, who let his gift get to his head. And your fucking name is Paul." I yell out as Paul bit my inner thigh.

Paul appears in front of my face and he wraps his hand around my throat again.

"You fucking bitch, but no matter, I will fuck you. This is only going to make me angry. Maybe I should just phase, I have never fucked a girl in my wolf form."

Paul head snaps to the side and he looks like if he's listening something.

"I'll be back and I'm going to fuck you for two days straight, and then I'm going to kill you." Paul moves away from me only to come back with duck tape and tape it around my head and mouth.

"They're not that close, but I don't want to take any chances." Paul throws the cover over me and I start to struggle on my restraints.

Unable to get myself loose, I try to calm myself down so that I'm able to hear Paul return. He still has not tied my legs down, and if he's planning on raping me, I am going to make sure I do whatever I can to stop him, even if that means pissing him off and him just killing me.

As I calm down, close my eyes and wait, it takes some time, but I hear the door open and footstep. Then the sheet is pulled off from me and I use one leg to support myself and kick with the other, my foot hit his head and he slump forward. I aim for his balls with my second hit.

"Nice to see you too Sweetheart." He groans out as he catches my leg. "Bella Sweetheart, it's Dean. Don't worry Sammy, Sam and the pack is looking for sparkly boy. You're safe now."

A hand touches my face and I look up to see that this time it really is Dean. I try to speak but the tape covering me mouth stops me.

"Shh, I'll get this off but I'll undo your hands first." I shake my head and shout a muffled 'no' to him. Dean looks at me and looks over the tape.

"It's going to hurt." He uses his knife to cut a little and then rips it off.

"It's not Edward, it was Paul." I gasp out.

Dean frowns at me "What? Angela and a few other all saw Edward." I shake my head again.

"No, it was Paul, he looked like Edward in the beginning then he looked like-" I stop talking as I feel pain for what I am about to tell him.

Dean stops untying my hands and looks at me. "He looked like whom?"

I take a deep breath "You, he looks like you now." Dean's face flash to me and I can see hurt and anger in them.

As my hands are free I rub them but still can't move because of my hair. "So Paul took my form, and then he did this to you looking like me?"

"Yes, sorry." I feel Dean tug my hair and he try to untie it. He is cut off by his cell ring.

"It's Sammy." Dean says as he picks it up, he goes to speak but Sam is faster and talks first. Dean eyes flash to mine and he looks confused.

"How hurt is she?" I feel my heartbeat pick up knowing that Sammy is with Paul who now looks like me.

"Sit tight, and don't let her out of your sight. I'm on my way." Dean snaps his cell closed and keeps his eyes lock with mine.

"Dean, go. He will kill Sammy." Dean does not say anything but keep looking at me.

"Dean we don't have time for this, I wish there was some way for me to prove that I am me, but we don't have time. Go." Dean brings his knife to me and looks straight to my eyes.

"Sammy went to La Push when I was with you at the funeral. He wanted to talk to Sam. The shifters we know get burned, and get hurt with silver and he wanted to know if they were the same. Sam let him try it on him, it worked. It was only a small cut and took him a little longer to heal." I nod my head at Dean.

"Then cut me," As I look at Dean's face I can see that he's torn, so I take the knife from him and push it into my hand. And hold it up to him.

"There was really no need to cut yourself." I shake my head at him.

"Go and I'll keep trying to get my hair loose." Dean shakes his head at me.

"No, I'm not going to leave you here. Sammy has Seth and Jacob with him." I let out a sigh as Dean goes back to untangling my hair.

"Cut it." I say and Dean replies with a hum.

"Cut my hair." Dean doesn't move to do it so I keep talking. "It's just hair Dean, no big deal, cut it so I can get the fuck out of here and we can meet up with Sammy. And you can then deal with Paul. Please." Dean uses the knife and cuts into my hair and it only take seconds for me to be free.

I start to get up, but shooting pain in every part of my body has me groaning.

"I got you Sweetheart, wrap you hand around my neck and I'll carry you." I flinch when he says Sweetheart again.

"Dean, please call me something else, anything but Sweetheart just for a bit." Dean's eyes lock with mine and he nods his head.

"Sorry, but this is going to hurt." I nod my head and Dean picks me up, I bit my lip and held back a scream.

Dean is quiet as he carries me out and into the forest. I go to ask where we are but Dean stops me. "Don't talk till I've dealt with Paul." I nod my head at him.

"I need to leave you here." Dean says and I look to where he is looking and can hear talking. I start to feel worried about Dean leaving me; he must pick up on it.

"I won't let him anywhere near you, trust me Swe-" Dean catches himself before calling me Sweetheart but I can see pain in his eyes about it "-Bella".

I watch as Dean makes his way to the rest of them, he talks for a few seconds. I gasp as I see myself there walking into Dean's open arms. I hear shouting as Paul, still looking like me, falls to the ground with his arms wrapping around his middle.

As Sam runs at Dean, I stand up and ignore the pain that shoots through my body. By the time I am behind them Sammy is in between Dean and Sam and the pack are all shaking.

"Sam, please don't hurt him." I say and Dean's head whips around and he catches me as I start to fall.

"What the fuck," Is said by most everyone as Dean says.

"I told you to stay there."

"Someone, tell me why there are two Bella's." Sam says.

Dean helps me to the ground and I look to where Paul is laying and he still looks like me.

"How do we get Paul back to looking like himself?" Dean looks at me shaking his head.

"It won't matter even if I kill the fucker, which we should after what he's done to you." I hear a gasp behind us.

"We can't, he's a member of the pack." I'm not sure who said it, but Dean stands up and goes for someone, thankfully Sammy is able to wrap his hands around him before he makes contact.

"He kidnapped her, beat her up and has killed other people." Dean yells out.

"I will use the alpha command to make him change back; we will figure something out to make him stop." Sam says.

Sam bends down and phases, it takes a few minutes but Paul's unconscious body looks back to normal.

"I'm just going to make this very clear. I see him again, I will kill him. I really hope you know what you're doing, there is no real way back from what he has done. And I am not just talking about what he has just put Bella through." Dean says and he bends down and picks me up.

"If he so much as thinks about her, I will kill you too." Dean says as he glares at Sam. I can hear the pack all talk and call Dean as he walks away with me in his arms.

"Dean." Sammy says running behind us.

"We need to get her to hospital, she look really bad." Sammy whispers to Dean.

I shake my head "No, please no hospitals, please." I gasp out. Dean's looks down at me and sighs.

"I'll look her over and do what I can, but if your rib is broken you need to go."

Again I shake my head "Just tape them."

Dean rolls his eyes at me. "Hush now, and close your eyes. You need to sleep." I do what he asks but I'm unable to fall in to a deep sleep. I am aware when Dean places me in the back of his car and sits with me as Sam drives us to their hotel.

Dean spends the next hour looking over my injuries as Sam sits and talks to us from the other bed.

"Is there any more?" Dean asks and I blush knowing there is one more he has not looked at. Dean frowns at me and I look to Sam.

"Sam, can you step out for a few moments?" Sam looks at me then Dean and I duck my head down.

"Sure, I'll go and grab us something to eat." I wait till he's gone before sitting up. Dean frowns at me again and looks in shock as I start to undo my jeans.

"He bit me, I'm sure he broke the skin even with my jeans on." I say as I slowly push them down and wince as I get to the wounds. Dean takes over I hear him gasp and he stands up.

"Did-did he rape you?" There was so much anger in Dean's voice that I flinch back from him, only for pain to cross his face.

"No, he told me he was going to." I stop myself from telling him that he was going to do it in his form and send the video to him. But Dean must pick up on it.

"How can you stand for me to touch you, let alone be anywhere near you?" Dean asks with more hurt than anger in his voice.

"Why would I? I knew he wasn't you, like I knew it wasn't Edward. I want to say I don't have the urge to back away but I feel that way with Sammy, Sam and the pack. You're my friend, I won't let him ruin that." Dean sighs and helps me on to the bed. As he looks over the bite mark.

"A part of the jean is stuck in here, I will need to take it out, and it's going to hurt." I nod my head at him.

"I take it, he called you Sweetheart too?" Dean does not look my way as he talks and keep his eyes on what he doing.

"Yes, that was all that he called me."

Dean sighs "I'll find you another name, a better one." I chuckle a little.

"What happened?" I look to him.

"I had been out with Angela to get you something for your birthday, I did some stuff when I got home and there was a knock on the door, I saw it was Edward so I opened it. When he walked in, I knew something wasn't right. I couldn't shake that feeling and something in my head just told me he was not Edward. I called Em, to get Sam to come by. He must have heard me. He hit my head against my bedroom window and when I woke up, I was in that room." Dean nods his head and then start to talk.

"Emily called after your call, by the time we got there the pack was looking for you. Angela had come to us and told us about seeing Edward. She also told us about Paul and what happened at the beach. I know there was something strange about that and about him. I pushed my gut feelings to the side and kept looking for Edward. If I didn't do that I could found you two days ago." I look down at him and go to say that's okay, but then I replay his words.

"Two days? How long was I gone for?" Dean's eyes close before he looks at me.

"Your phone call to Emily was almost five days ago." I look at him in shock.

"That's you princess." Dean screws up his face.

"I take princess it is then" Dean chuckles and gets off from the bed nodding his head.

"Does suit you, you are pretty but you don't have the whole princess attitude on you. Here." Dean hands me a towel, a pair of boxers and one of his shirts. I look at it then to him.

"I thought you would like to get washed up, sorry but I don't carry women's clothes around. I didn't think you would want to put them back on." I nod my head and take the stuff from Dean.

"You're staying right?" Dean looks at me and I drop my head hating how afraid I feel right now.

"I'll be here, just yell if you need me." I nod at him and walk in to the bathroom.

I take a long shower, but I'm unable to completely relax. As I get out, the pain shoots across my rib and I let out a scream as I put my hand on them.

"Darling, are you all right?" I look around to see Dean, I nod my head hold back the tears, but Dean shakes his head at me.

"I'm going to have to tape them." He says as he put a towel around me and start to dry me.

He helps me put on the boxers and shirt, leaving it unbutton so he can tape up my rib. He then starts to button up my shirt. It is then that it hit me that I was naked in front of him.

"Just click on to that doll face?" I look up at him and nod my head.

"Thanks." I whisper out still feel my blush.

"Don't worry about it sweet cheeks, and I love the tattoo." I laugh, feeling a little more relaxed about Dean seeing me naked. He winks at me and helps me to get in to the bedroom where Sam is sitting at the table with food and drinks.

Dean and Sam chuckle as I dig in and eat four slices of pizza and all most half an apple pie.

"How has Charlie been?" I ask, Dean and Sam looks at each other, Dean nods and turn to me.

"He's been worried about you. He was going to put up an amber alert on you and Edward. But we managed to talk him out of it, with him giving us six days to find you." I close my eyes and then open.

"Five days?" I ask, Dean looks a little confused and nods his head at me.

It was the nineteenth when Paul took me, which meant this was the twenty-fourth, Dean's birthday.

"It's your birthday." I say turning to Dean; he looks at me then to his watch and nods his head at me, but doesn't look bothered about it.

"Dean? You spent your birthday looking for me?" Dean looks at me and leans back on his chair.

"Yes, you had disappeared almost without a trace. What did you want me to do, go drinking where anything could be happening to you? And by looks of you, we were just in time."

I let out a sigh and nod my head at him. "I'm sorry-" I start to say but Dean, cuts me off.

"You didn't do anything. Let's get packed and get you home to Charlie before he calls everyone."

I help Dean and Sam pack up and they tell me it will take the about five hours to get there. I nod my head and lean against the window as Dean drives us back and a little while in to the drive, Dean passes me his jacket saying that I look cold in just his boxers and shirt.

We arrive back in the early hours of the morning, I smile seeing Charlie's car outside. Dean and Sam get out with me and walk me in.

"Dad!" I call as I walk in; I frown not seeing him anywhere.

"He must be still sleeping." Dean and Sam say and sit down as I go up to his room, but I don't find him there.

"He's not-" I start to say but Charlie voice cut me off.

"Bella, you're back." We all turn seeing Charlie standing at the front door. I look at him but see that something's coming off him.

"Hey Charlie," Dean says, stepping forward. I frown looking back at Charlie and see almost a dark light coming from him, but Dean and Sam can't seem to see it. Charlie looks to me, when he does a flash of the man that I see in my dreams that killed my brother comes to my mind. Dean and Sam take another step forward and I put my arms out to stop them.

"That's not Charlie." I say. Dean looks at me then to Charlie.

"Paul?" I shake my head at him.

"No, I don't mean that. That's not just Charlie, there's someone else there too." Dean frowns at me as Charlie chuckles.

"You really are smart." He says as his eye turn yellow, he waves his hand, flinging Dean and Sam so they hit the wall behind us. I turn looking at them as they look at me.

"I see you still seem to be able to stop my powers." I turn seeing Charlie is right next to me. He leans in to me and smells me.

"I been looking for you for a long time now, I still have no clue what you are, but just know my daddy's going to love you even if you're not one of his." His hand comes up and touches my face, I close my eyes and an image appears in my head. The whole world is on fire, people are screaming in pain, there seems to be a few that are still fighting a force that's killing each and every one of them. I look around and see that there is no hope in any of the people that are here.

And then there's a man sitting on a throne as I look at him, I see that he looks like Sam, but something is inside of him again. There is woman on his right and whatever, or whoever, is in Charlie, on his left. Everything changes so fast and I see Dean, and he's up on some metal thing and there are demons there that are hurting him but he not screaming because of what they are doing but because Sam is sitting there, watching. Dean keeps screaming at him to fight the demon. More and more images flash in my eyes.

I open my eyes and look to Charlie and he looks at me strangely. "You are far more powerful than what I first thought, which mean you've been given power for a much higher purpose. Join me, you saw what will happen, you can save them and your father."

I heard groan coming from Dean and I take a step back from Charlie, whose head whips around to face Dean.

"You won't keep me from her, you have failed." He says to them and then looks back to me.

"Time to choose, do I kill them or do you come with me?" I step back again and knock in to the table. My hand slides along it and touches the box that has Dean's gun in it. I keep my eye on Charlie as I load the gun behind my back.

"Your brother, he was to be a special child, my daddy told me about how powerful he would be. How he would lead my army to greatness. To say, I was surprised to find you there that night and already holding such powers. But I lost you after that night, and because of your brother's death, I had to find another to lead my army. Sam became that person, his father and brother earned him that place. But now that I have you and him both, I see such great things. I know you saw them too."

"She's not going anywhere with you and Sam's not leading any army, anywhere." Dean, groans out. Charlie's head turns around to him and I bring the gun shakily to my side.

"Such tough talk for a man pinned to the wall." I take a deep breath and point the gun at Charlie.

"Let them and my dad go, and leave." I say in a shake voice but Charlie keeps his eyes on Dean.

"She's going to shoot me, you've really not been teaching her well." I click the gun so I'm ready to fire and Charlie turns look at me.

"Dad I'm sorry. Please forgive me." Charlie looks at me in shock.

"Where did you get that?" I cut him off and fire the gun. Charlie groans in pain clutching his arm an Dean and Sam fall to the ground.

"Bella! Again! Hurry I can't hold on to him." I look to Charlie in shock just as another person appears in front of Charlie. I fire the gun and look on in shock as they burn up and explode in to nothing in front on me. Charlie drops to his knees and black smoke comes out of him.

I feel Dean's hand cover mine as he take the gun from my shaking hand.

"Where the hell did you get this?" I don't look his way but look over to Charlie who has Sam coving his wound.

"It's your birthday gift, I found it in a shop." I say in an robotic voice.

I feel Dean touch my face. "Bella." That seemed to get me out of my shock and I run over to Charlie.

"I'm sorry." I say and Charlie looks at me.

"You need to leave." I look at him in shock and hurt.

"Dad." He shakes his head look at me.

"He will come back for you, you need to leave with Dean and Sam, and they can protect you from him a lot more than I can." I shake my head at him.

"I'm not leaving you, I just shot you." Charlie looks behind me.

"Sam, take Bella upstairs, stay with her as she gets dressed." I shake my head at him.

"Bella you're in a man's jacket, boxers and shirt. Sam take her up now, Dean can help me with this."

Sam grabs my arm and pulls me away from Charlie. I get to my room and grab a few things and Sam faces the door, allowing me to get changed. It takes me a bit longer than it really should because I can't seem to stop shaking and from the pain that cut through me every time I moved.

Just as I am putting my top on my door opens and Dean walks in with a ruck sack and start throwing some of my clothes in to it.

"Anything you don't want to leave grab now, then we leave in three." Dean says, both Sam and I just look to him.

"Dean I can't leave him." Dean throws my bag to Sam.

"Take that and the stuff Charlie has and get in the car Sam."

Sam looks between us and leaves. "Now Isabella, you are coming with us even if I have to kidnap you, and believe me I will. Charlie's fine, Sam came to take him to hospital, this is not goodbye, and I swear to you, I will bring you back here. But right now, it's not safe and you are in a lot of danger. That demon that took over your dad is the one that killed my mom, fed Sam his blood and who my dad has been hunting. I will not lose you to him." At that Dean pulls me along with him, when I yelp in pain he looks to me worried and then picks me up and starts to carry me out to the car.

"Let me say goodbye to him." Dean nods his head and Charlie came out to kiss my head.

"Whatever you do, don't go with him, Dean and Sam will help in keeping you safe. I'll call when I can. I love you, kid." I nod my head at him and he kisses my forehead. Dean gets into the driver's seat while I take the seat in the back and starts to drive away quickly.

I start to feeling my chest is becoming tighter and tighter, as my whole body shakes and I see flashes in my mind of Edward leaving me, someone telling me Renee and Phil were dead, the ghost of Mr Banner, the Shtriga taking my breath, the hook man, Paul and the dead body of a girl, Ben and Lauren, Charlie, me shooting Charlie. Flashes keep my mind in an endless loop.

I close my eyes but start to feel sick. "Pull over." I gasp out, Dean looks back at me and I yell for him to pull over. He pulls over and slows down before the car stops I leap out and throw up.

I feel someone pull my hair back as I throw up again. They rub my back and I calm myself down. As I open my eyes I see a bottle of mouthwash in front of me. I take some and swish it around in my mouth and spit it out. I close my eyes as my body keeps shaking.

"We need to go, I'm sorry Tinks." I feel when Dean takes a hold of my arm and helps me to stand; he guides me to the car and helps me into the back seat. He gets in after me and turns his body so he's half lying down and then pulls me to him so that my head is on his chest. The sound of his heart beat helps me to feel calmer and I close my eyes.

"You need to sleep Angel. I'll be here when you wake up." That is the last thing I hear as my eyes close.

**So that's Bella now with the boy's, what do you think they will do next? Review and let me know what you thought. Next chapter about half way done and should be up in a fortnight. Thanks**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you too blueguju and ArabellaWhitlock for beta and prove reading this for me.**

**Asylum**

I woke up and push myself a little more into the heat that's under me. When it groans, my eyes snap open and I go to sit up only to have a shooting pain hit me.

"Angel, it's too late, go back to sleep." I look to Dean's sleeping form as the events of the last few days hit me. Dean looks at me, through half open eyes.

"I'm not going to say that it will be alright, or whatever BS people say at times like this, but I will say Sam and I will be here for you."

I nod my head and wipe the tears that escaped my eyes. "I think that we all need to talk about last night. I'm still really confused as to how my reoccurring nightmare became a reality."

Dean sits up gently and put his arm around my ribs to give them some support and he moves me up with him. "I'm hungry anyway." He looks over to the front seat where Sam is still asleep and he looks at me grinning.

"Cover those ears of yours." I tilt my head look at him as he gets out of the car and opens the front door. He looks down at Sam and places his hand on the horn, knowing what he's about to do, I cover my ears as he hits it. Sam shoots up, hitting his head on the top of the car.

"Real mature, Dean." Sam grumbles out, rubbing his head. After a few digs at each other and me snickering in the back, we drive to a roadside diner.

We sit outside on the bench so we're able talk without fear of people hearing us.

"Well, I think I should go first?" Dean and Sam nod their heads at me.

"Okay as you know Edward dumped me in the woods. Well I sort of went after him, and fell a few times. When I realised I was lost, I just shut down. It was dark and I thought I saw a pair of yellow eyes looking at me. At first I thought was Edward but when I really looked, I knew that the eyes were different. I got scared and jumped awake, and saw a wolf changing in to Sam.

"The dreams started that night, where I was walking into my brother's room but there was this man standing over him and his blood was dripping into my brother's mouth. I accidentally bang into a table and that's when he sees me. He did that whole waving his hand thing but nothing happens, then he asks me what I am.

"My babysitter then runs in and the next thing I know she's pinned to the ceiling and on fire. He says he'll be back for me and then just disappears. I go to reach into the crib to get Iago but he's different, and when touch him I get scared. The ceiling above us starts to fall and the next thing I know, I'm in the woods alone. I thought it was just a dream and my head was just making shit up. Even after I met you guys and you told me more about the supernatural word, I couldn't make the connection.

"I should've told you way back that first night but I didn't want it to be my fault that they died and if I had told you it would make it all the more real. I didn't want you to tell me that this demon was real." I shake my head and look down.

I feel someone touching my hand and I look to see Dean looking at me. "How is it your fault?"

"I banged into the table which is what brought the babysitter in, and I didn't save Iago. I could've gotten him out but I hesitated and he died."

Dean sighs and rubs his faces. "It was not your fault. There still seems to be a gap there in your memory. We'll figure it out but I won't sit here and let you blame yourself. Okay, are there any other strange things happened to you that you haven't told us about."

I think about my last talk with my mom and close my eyes and nod my head. "What is it?" I open my eyes and look at Sam.

"I kept having nightmares, at that time I thought that I was losing it. I wouldn't do anything, Charlie had a hard time getting me to eat, and the dreams were so powerful. I felt like I didn't have anyone to talk to. Charlie and I, at that time, weren't very close. Renee was more like my sister that I had to keep a watch on than a mom. I don't make friends easily and the Cullens were the closest I have ever had to a family. When they left, I had no one." I shake my head, feeling stupid about how I felt. "Phil managed to get time off work so he and Renee could come over. They we on a plane and I was talking to her. It crashed during the call. Only six people walked away from it." Both Sam and Dean pale a little as I'm talking. I frown but brush it off.

"I swear that I thought I heard someone say no survivors, but-" I stop talk as Dean, whispers out "fucking hell."

"What?" I look between the both of them and Dean's eyes soften.

"It was a demon that brought the plane down. We got him the week before we met." I rub my head.

"So I got my mom killed too then?" Dean and Sam both shake their heads at me.

"Demons killed them. Look Swe-Angel you can't let guilt build up like this. Demons will use it against you. You did not get them killed; your mom and step-dad were on the wrong plane. Yellow eyes was there for your brother, and I don't know why his power doesn't work on you but he would've killed you that night. The babysitter would've died anyway. Tell us about the gun?"

I sigh and nod my head, "I was in Port Angeles with Angela looking for a gift for your birthday." I say as I look to Dean. "I was about to give up when I passed this antique shop and I know you like old stuff so I went in for a look and saw it. I don't know, I just thought you would like it. I was just done with cleaning it and that's how I knew it was still able to fire. When he was talking to you, I loaded it behind my back."

Dean and Sam share a look, "What did you see when he touched you?" I close my eyes.

"I'm not really sure, just everything was on fire, there were people that were just looking like they were in pain, and some were fighting things. There was no hope. You were there Dean on this metal thing, it looked like you were being tortured. You were screaming." I close my eyes to try hard to stop it from playing in my mind again.

"Bella I'm fine, see? I'm not going to let him get me. He was more than likely messing with you." I shake my head at him. "No, he did meant for me to see you. You weren't screaming because of what they were doing to you," Dean, frowns at me.

"I'm sorry." I say as I look at Sam s whose face was becoming worried.

"Was I there?" I nod my head at him. "I think there was a demon in you. You were sitting on what looked like a throne and had a woman sitting next to you and yellow eyes was at your other side. Dean was begging for you to fight. There were some other things but they flashed by too quickly. I can't really remember."

"Okay, we won't let happen. We know roughly what his plan is. Yellow eyes came into Sam's room when he was six months old and fed him his blood. Our mom interfered and like your babysitter, he killed her. That is what got our dad, John, started on this mission. He's been looking for some way to kill him, and it looks as if you found it." Dean smirks with an amazed look on his face.

"Have you told him?"

Dean shakes his head and takes out his cell. I watch him make a call and close his eyes as he walks away talking into his cell.

"How long has it been?"

Sam looks at me and giving me half a smile "About six months. I was at Stanford when Dean came to get me. I was having nightmares," He chuckles a little. "Like you, I didn't want to believe what I was seeing. My girlfriend Jessica was in them, I saw her dead the same way our mom and your sitter died. I went with Dean and when I came back..." Sam stops talking and looks away from me. "Dean had to drag me out when the fire started and well..." I nod my head at him.

"Take it he tells you that it wasn't your fault also?" Sam nods his head. "But your head tells you that it is." Sam chuckle again and nods his head.

"I left a voice mail, let's hope he gets it." I look at Dean and nod my head.

"So, what happens now? I mean I don't want to just sit here and wait for him to strike." I say look at Dean.

"You're still banged up, you need to heal." I nod my head.

"I know I do, but can't we-you teach me your stuff, how to hunt? Then we can keep hunting till we know what his full plan is. This is what you guys do." Dean and Sam share a look.

"Look, I'm not some stupid kid who's looking for a thrill. I may not belong in the supernatural word but it seems like it doesn't want to let me go. The more knowledge I have, the better our chances are at stopping him. I do what I am told to do, when I am told to do it. Please I need to do something. What I saw, that can't happen and I can't sit here and do nothing, just waiting and hoping. I also know what I'm giving up! That if I choose this, then I won't have the apple pie life, but no one will if all hell breaks out on earth. I have faith in both of you and I still have hope that with you we can stop it."

Dean shake his head "That was a powerful speech Angel, but you had me at look." I look to Sam and he smiles.

"Me too and it would be nice to have an adult conversion for a change." Dean glares at Sam.

"Shut it, bitch." I watch them banter as we eat our breakfast.

"So, Bobby's?" Sam say's and Dean nods his head.

It takes us almost a full day's drive to get there. I watch as Dean keeps checking his cell to see if his dad had called back.

"Sam, can I call Charlie?" Sam turn to look at me, and then to Dean, who nods his head.

"Yeah, sure that should be fine just keep it short and don't say where we are." I nod my head and take Sam's cell. It only takes a few rings for Charlie's voice to come on the other end.

"Dad, its Bella. How are you?"

"I'm fine, how are you? You looked pretty beat up last night. Sam filled me in on what happened when he took me to ER. And I gave him an earful thinking that Paul can redeem himself. If he gets away from them, any more deaths that happen are on their heads."

"Yeah dad, Dean and Sammy felt the same way, but I think the wolf pack is still new to this supernatural evil stuff. And I don't want to believe that their own kind can be and do evil." I hear my dad chuckle.

"Bella the world has and will always be filled with evil, human or other. It needs to keep things in balance but by turning a blind eye to what he has done, to those girls and to you, is just plain stupid and gives evil the upper hand."

I let out a sigh, "Dad, I know." I hear him let out a sigh.

"Bella, I love you. I know that I don't say it enough but I do. Watch your back and don't worry about me; I have been taking care of myself for years. All I need to know is that my daughter, who has always made me proud to call her that, is safe and happy. Even if my death has to come to make it happen, I would die happy knowing that you are safe. If he ever gets in me again shoot for the heart Bella, with no regret. Okay?" I shake my head.

"Dad-" I start but he cuts me off.

"I would rather die than see myself hurt you and be unable to stop it. To be the one that brings the end of the world, hell no kid, kill me. I joined the police force to make a difference in a good way. Think about it, there's no better way to go than to save someone you love, to be a hero. It doesn't matter if anyone knows about how I died. So promise me Bella, that if came to it, you will kill me." I can hear the determination in his voice but there is also a hint of fear.

"I promise, okay?" I choke out.

"I better get going, Mark has just shown up, love you Bells." Charlie is back to his usual gruff tone.

"Love you dad." I say before hanging up and give Sam his cell back.

"Is he alright?" I look to Sam and nod my head.

"Yeah he's fine." I can feel Dean's eyes on me and look up to see at him looking at me through his rear-view mirror.

"What did you promise?"

I look out the side widow. "That if it came to it and yellow eyes took over him again, that I would aim to kill him." I say almost robotic voice.

"WHAT?" I don't turn my head.

"He said that he wanted me to kill him."

"Well it won't come to that, okay? You will not be killing your dad! Right, Dean?" Dean doesn't say anything and I turn to see that he's still looking at me.

"Dean?" Sam says hitting his brother.

"Right, if it comes to it, I will pull the trigger- I already promised that I would. He shouldn't have asked that from you."

Sam looks at Dean in shock. "What hell did you promise that for?" Sam yells out.

"I said what I had to Sam, end of story. If yellow eyes takes him over again and he tries to hurt Bella, I kill him first." I look at the back of Dean's head.

"When?" I ask, Dean looks at me again through his rear-view mirror

"When you and Sam were upstairs." I look at him with my mouth open.

"What! Why didn't you say anything?" Dean rolls his eyes at me.

"Because, he asked me not to say anything till we were far away from Forks." I glare at the back of Dean's head and all he does is turn up the music and start to drum out the beat on the steering wheel.

I sigh knowing that Dean didn't make the promise light heartedly, that he had only done it and said it in the way that he did it to save me from having to make that choice. I hit his arm lightly.

"No more keeping secrets, we need to trust each other so we'll all need all the information. None of the- 'I keep it from you to keep you safe' or 'need to know basics'." I raise my eyebrow looking at his eyes in the mirror, and Dean smirks and nods his head.

"You're a bit of a demanding chick aren't you, Angel?" I roll my eyes and frown as we turn in to a car junk yard.

"So what's this Bobby guy like?" Sam smiles and nods his head.

"Bobby, he's a second dad to us, helped raise us and teach us along with our dad." I nod my head at them as we pull up to the house.

We all get out the car together and head for the door, it only takes a few moments before it open and an older man is standing there. He was dressed similar to the way Charlie dresses when he goes fishing or deer hunting.

"Hello boys, who's the kid?" Bobby says as he opens his door and allows us in.

"This is Bella, Bella this is Bobby." I wave my hand as I follow them in.

"Okay, someone's going to fill me in on why you have a ticket to get your ass in jail." I look at him and roll my eyes.

After telling Bobby and proving that I was eighteen, Dean filled him in on everything that had happened, including the Cullens and the pack.

"Hmm, have you done the test to make sure she's not a demon or have demon blood?" Bobby asks as Dean nods his head but Sam shakes his.

"Well what is it?" Bobby asks looking between them.

"Silver, iron and salt have no effect on her, and I slipped holy water into one of her drinks, she didn't seem to notice. The only thing left is the devil's trap." I stand up as they all look at me.

"What let's just get that out the way, then you can test my blood to see what's in it."

It takes them little time to set everything up and I walk in and out of it without any problem. Bobby takes some of my blood and run some test on it and all he can get is that it's same as his and Dean's, however Sam's is a little different but not my much; we had only picked it up as we were looking for something.

"So she's fine but I'm not?" Sam says as he grips his hair.

"Sam, it doesn't matter what he did to you. It doesn't change that you have free will. He can make stuff happen in your life like Jessica, but you choose how you handle it. Having demon blood in you doesn't make you evil." Sam rolls his eyes at me.

"Bella, you think that demons can be good and not evil?" I shrug my shoulders.

"Yeah, I do. Whatever yellow eyes put in your blood doesn't define you. Your choices and what you do, does. And so far you seem like pretty decent guy." Dean chuckles and slam down some beers.

"Right, is the chick moment done with?" I roll my eyes at him.

"Dean, this is a lot for your brother to take in. Stop being an ass." Dean glares at me, and I start right back at him.

"I'm sorry, Sammy, how are you feeling? You need me to make you a cake, get some ice cream and we can talk about your feelings?" I stand up, lean over to Dean, and slap him a cross the back of his head.

"Fuck, that was sore." Dean yells rubbing his head.

"Aww did I give Dean-y a boo boo? Do you need someone to kiss it better?" Dean looks up at me.

"Look here little miss-"

"Dean!" Sam and Bobby yell together, and I stick my tongue out at him.

"For that, you don't get any pie." I say walking into the kitchen and ignoring the grumbles that come from Dean.

I am almost done with making dinner when I feel someone looking at my back.

"Hey Angel." I roll my eyes but don't turn around.

"Look Bobby made me say sorry to Sam and call us Idjits. I thought I should say sorry to you too. I'm just not comfortable talking or being around people as they talk about their feelings. I told you, I'm complete fuck up." Turning and holding out the spoon I was using to mix the Bolognese sauce.

"Taste this for me." Dean open up and hums.

"I wasn't trying to piss you off Dean. I just thought you could've given Sam a little time to process what we found out. I know that you worry about him, and the more we talk about it, the more you were freaking out. Next time Dean, take five. Do something, tell me to make dinner and we'll talk about it later. Don't go shooting your mouth off."

I watch him sigh but he nods his head at me. "Don't think that I'm going to start braiding your hair," he looks to my hair and frowns. "I should've taken you to a salon or something, your hair looks like it was hacked off." I chuckle looking at him and he rolls his eyes at me.

"I'll fix it as soon as I can move to do so; I always cut my own hair."

The weeks seem to fly by; it took three weeks for me to heal enough for Dean to be happy about training me. We then spent four weeks training me how to fight bare handed, with a knife and they also took me out shooting.

Through this time Dean called his dad every night but he never picked up or returned the call. I've also been calling Charlie and Angela. Angela seems to be coming more and more decent through each of the calls. Charlie on the other hand seems to want to know more and more. We argued two weeks ago when he found out the Cullens were vampires and he was even angrier when he found out that I knew, and about what really happened to me in Phoenix.

Bobby has become like a dad to me too, there's just something about him. I was a little sad to find out that he never got the chance to have kids. I was sad when we had to leave but made him some different dinners and froze them for him. Dean and Sam promised that we will come back again soon.

"Can I look over the case again?" Sam nods his head and passes me the newspaper. "So what's the plan, how are you going to talk to this guy?"

"We'll head over, saying we're with the FBI or something like that. Normally we wait till we get there and feel it out first and see what will work. After that we check out the Asylum." I nod my head at him and go back to what we already have on it.

We pulled up to officer Gunderson's house, and Dean tells him our cover story which was that his partner's family wanted to investigate more, unwilling to believe that their son killed his wife and them himself. He steps back and allows us to come in.

"We were around the area and we saw some kids going in, so we went to get them and bring them out. We checked it out and I saw one kid that went to the west side and he saw someone on the south side, so we split up. I got the kids that were on the west side, took them outside and talked to them. They claimed that it was just the three of them.

"Walter came out about five minutes later; he was a little quiet then. We drove back to the station as our shift was coming to an end and I last saw him when he drove home."

It's clear that Gunderson was taking the death of his partner hard. Dean and Sam questioned him some more, some of the questions I have no idea why they asked him or what they got from the answer.

"So, what now?" I ask when we get back to the car.

"We head to the Asylum and have a look around." I nod my head and take one last look at the Gunderson house before getting into the car.

We all walk in together but nothing strange happens. "So does this mean something else happened to Walter?" Sam shakes his head.

"No, some ghosts are creatures of habit and only come out at a certain time. We need to come back at night and check it out again."

I nod my head at him, and we all drive back to the motel we're crashing at. "Okay Bella, you stay here. Sam is going to talk to Dr James Ellicott, his grandfather was the Chief of Staff at the asylum. I am going to get some more ammo and food."

I nod my head at them as they walk out and I sit on the Dean's bed looking through John's journal. I'm a little into it when I find out he talks about the asylum and about a kid who disappeared from the south wing in 1972.

As soon as Dean and Sam are back I show them what I found and Sam tell us the Dr. Ellicott said that the south wing housed the criminally insane, and that in 1920's the patients rioted, killing Dr. Ellicott, whose body was never found.

It's just after ten when we pull up to the asylum. "You ready for this Bella?" I nod my head and Dean hands me a gun.

"All right, let's go." Sam says while walking behind me.

We all walk in together and as we head to the south wing we can all hear someone calling out a name. As she run in to us, she screams.

"Who are you?" Dean asks as the girl shakes.

"I'm Kat, I'm looking for my boyfriend Gavin."

"You need to leave. Go and wait at home, we'll find him and get him to give you a call." Kat glares at Dean for a few seconds.

"What, no. I'm looking for him then I'm going to dump his ass for this stupid idea and prank."

I watch as Dean becomes pissed off at her and begins to glare at her, and jump in before he says something and gets slapped.

"Okay Kat, why don't we check out the west wing and these two can look for him in the south wing." I look between Sam and Dean and they nod their head at me.

As I walk away, I see Dean give me a look to say call me if anything happens. I nod my head at him and start to walk along the hallway with Kat.

"So, was it Gavin that had the idea to come here?" Kat sigh but nods her head.

"He's a thrill seeker, and thought it would be a good idea to come here and have sex." I look at from the corner of my eye as she keeps talking.

"Cheap ass doesn't want to pay for a motel anymore and I refuse to have sex with him in his car." I give her a hum as a reply.

"What's with you and the guys, are they your brothers?" I shake my head no.

"We're friends." Kat gives me a smile and a nod. I turn the corner and feel a little dizzy.

"Wow." I say and try to force my eyes as everything becomes clear, I begin to become a little more freaked out.

"Nurse, I need you to take these files to Dr Ellicott," I look to the man standing in front of me.

"Is there something wrong Nurse?" he says as he looks at me. I look around the room again see that Kat is no longer here, neither are the dark, old, dirty walls. Everything looked fresh and new.

"Nurse?"

"Are you talking to me?" I ask looking at him and he gives me a strange look.

"Yes, well you are a nurse are you not?" I look down at my clothes see that I am now in a nurse uniform.

"Take these to Dr Ellicott's office," he says as he shoves some files into my hands and walks away.

"Kat, are you here?" I say as I look around but can't see her any were.

"This has got to be the strangest thing that has ever happened to me. Good thing I'm in asylum. I may need to be in one after this."

I look around and see another nurse. "Could you tell me how to get to Dr. Ellicott's office?" She nods her head and rattles off some directions. I look to the side of her and see a phone.

"Could I use the phone?" She looks at me through the top of her glasses.

"No personal calls, sorry." I give her a small smile and walk away the way she told me to go.

I walk around, still feeling weirded out that somehow I can see what the asylum looked like all those year ago. Well, I hope that I haven't been flung into the past; there is no way I could have lived in this time period.

As I walk, I notice one of the workers come towards me. As I look at him, I see that he reminds me off the Cullens. I shake it off when he passes me and gives me a small smile.

I turn the corner and feel as if I hit someone, I go to move again and feel someone grab my arm. The files that were in my hands fall to the ground.

I go to pick them up as a second hand touches me, this one more familiar than the last.

"Dean, is that you?" I ask but hear nothing back.

"Okay I can't hear or see you, on the off chance you can see me, something real strange has happened. I can see the people that worked here, everything like what we saw in those old photos of this place." I sigh as I still hear nothing back. I look down at the files and begin picking them up. I stop at one that was open and bring it closer to me.

"Alice." I look at her room number and then to the wall where I am.

I turn and walk toward Alice's room number. When I get there, I see that the man that walked past me is sitting with Alice.

"Alice." I say walking in, she and the man both turn to me.

"You're not meant to be here, you meant to be in Dr. Ellicott's office. You have to go there." I look at her and tilt my head in curiosity of what she says.

"What has been, done will be done." I look to the man who looks equally as confused as I do.

"Take the files to his office; it's important that you do." This time Alice looks right at me.

"Okay, I will but I'll come back here as soon as I drop them off." She gives me a smile and for a split second, I see my best friend looking at me.

I walk quickly to Dr. Ellicott's office. I knock on the door and when I get no reply, I slowly open the door seeing that no one is there. I walk in and move to the table placing down the files. As I go to walk out, I notice that there in another door in his office and there's some talking coming from there.

I move over, open the door more and start to walk down the stairs. I edge along the wall and peek around what look like an examination room.

I watch Dr. Ellicott strap down a girl that's screaming. He bends down to her and talks in to her ear.

"It won't hurt for long, I am so close but I need some less angry patients to try it on," Dr. Ellicott says as he pick up a tool that was to the side of him.

"The results of the tests have been most compelling, but I want to see if it would cause rage on someone that did not display it beforehand." I turn my head as he jabs it in to the girl's eye, she screams in pain and I cover my mouth.

"If I can make someone kill, then maybe I can stop a killer from wanting to kill."

I start to move back but hit something that crashes to the ground.

"I have to go deal with that, don't move now little girl." I hear him say as I move as quickly as I can, back up the stairs.

"Nurse, wait there." I hear Dr. Ellicott call out. I turn around see that he's coming after me. I move out of his office, closing the door behind me. As soon as I'm in the hallway, I see people screaming. I move quickly down toward Alice's room, and I look in to see that both her and the man have gone. I turn back out and see James attacking another nurse.

"James?" His eyes snap to mine and he breaks the nurse's neck. She falls to the ground and before I can do anything, he is in front of me with his hand around my neck.

"How do you know who I am?" I don't say anything and he flings me across the hall. I hit the wall and fall to the ground.

"Do you know what I am?" James asks as he stalks his way to me.

"Vampire." I say as he crouches down to me. I cover my face with my arms.

"Bella!" I hear as I begin to feel dizzy again.

"Come on Bella, it just you and me here." I blink as everything around me goes dark and I see Dean sit down next to me.

"Fuck, I don't know ho-" I cut Dean off by flinging myself into his arms

"That was real fucking weird. What the hell was that?" I say as I feel him hug me back.

"I was kind of hoping you could tell me. I just spent the last ten or so minutes watching you talk and interact with people that weren't there and seemingly unable to see or hear me."

As I am about to tell Dean what happened, Sam arrives looking a little on edge. I quickly tell them what I saw, "so it was a vampire that killed everyone, and it sounds as if Dr. Ellicott was experimenting on his patients." Sam says and Dean nods his head.

I look around seeing that Kat wasn't here. "Where are Kat and Gavin?" Dean looks to me.

"When you were experiencing that freaky shit, Sam went to take them out of here but they weren't able to get outside. When I still couldn't get you to come with me, he came back here leaving them at the front door with a shot gun. He was trying to find Ellicott's body, hoping that if we got rid of that, then you would be okay."

"So, did you find it then?" I ask Sam who shakes his head at me.

"Have you tried that room I saw him in with his patient?" Again he shakes his head. I frown then he starts to look mad. Dean and Sam start to walk back to the office and I quickly follow them.

We all make it down there and we each start to search the room. As I turn around I see Dr Ellicott looking at me.

"Guys..."

I say backing away as he points an ice pick at my eye. I hear a gun fire and he disappears only for Sam to start attacking Dean.

"Sam, what the hell has gotten into you?" I shout but Sam seems to be completely out of it. I start going through everything that could hide a body, but Dr. Ellicott comes at me again, as Sam has Dean pinned, I fire off my own gun.

After a few minutes have passed, and Dean tries hard to overpower Sam without hurting him, I come across a cabinet where I reach inside and find a body.

I look around to see that Sam has over powered Dean and is laying it into him. I throw salt onto the bones and use Dean's lighter as I cover my eyes as they burn. I look back at Dean and Sam to see Sam fall to the side.

"Is everyone alright?" I ask. I hear some grunts that I assume are meant to mean yes.

"Well can we get the hell out of here?" Dean nods his head at me. He gets up and helps Sam up who looks ashamed. I know he is beating himself up over what he had just done to Dean, but it wasn't his fault. Thinking quickly, I try to lighten the mood.

"It's fine Sam. I've wanted to kick his ass from the moment I met him but I'll settle for seeing you do it. And now I know who the better fighter is." Dean looks to me chuckling.

"I need to allow my little brother to win once in a while." Dean says as he catches onto what I'm doing.

"Oh, so you let him win." Dean grins and looks at Sam.

"Yup, I did teach him almost everything I know." Sam chuckles this time.

"Whatever you want to believe Dean." They keep joking and talking the whole way back up. When we get to the main doors, both Kat and Gavin are there.

"Bella, are you alright?" Kat asks me, looking worried. I nod my head at her and she lets out sigh.

We walk them to the car and I hear Dean chuckle as Kat starts to shout at Garvin. Just as we get in the car, Dean's cell rings.

"Hello?" Dean says I watch his face fall a little.

"Yes sir." I look to Sam who looks upset. He looks to me and silently says the word 'John' to me.

I look back to Dean seeing that he's looking at me. "Yes Sir, she's still with us. Okay, we'll meet you there." Dean hangs up the cell and looks torn.

"Dad's nearby and he want to see us."

**Well John back! What do think he make of Bella and what will Bella make of him. Review and tell me what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6

**WYA Chapter 6**

**Thank you to blueguju for Beta this for me, she a real star!**

**John**

The drive to meet up with John didn't take us long as I had hoped. I watched both Dean and Sam the whole time, and I knew something was off because they both seemed on edge in which it felt more like there were ready to go on a hunt rather than meet up with their dad. It could be the fact that we just completed a hunt, and I'm just over thinking things, like usual. Dean pulls up outside of a diner and looks in through the window.

"Hey guys, I'm just going to stay here and nap." Both of them turn and look at me in shock.

"What? Why?" I sigh and look at Dean

"I just thought that you would want time with your dad alone, you know?"

Dean shakes his head at me. "No way Angel, not after what happened tonight. You are not allowed out of my sight." I sigh and roll my eyes at him.

Dean opens his door and looks to Sam, who gives me a weak smile and then gets out. I look to my door and see that Dean already has it open. The three of us walk into the diner, and as we do, I look around and see a lot of people but my eyes are drawn to one person in particular, and I know that he's John. He looks around Dean's height and build, hell even the clothes he has on are similar, yet the only difference is he has more of a rougher look about him. I feel Dean's hand on my back as he gently pushes me forward. As I begin to tug at my sleeve, he moves his hand down and slides it in to mine, effectively stopping my fidgeting.

When we get to the table, Dean's hand tightens in mine as John stands up.

"Hey boys," John says as he grins at Dean and Sam. Dean lets my hand go and goes to hug his dad, with Sam following soon after.

"And you must Bella, Dean has told me a lot about you." I smile at him but feel pissed that he's here grinning at them, when he's been missing for six months.

"Yeah, they told me about you too." John cocks his head to the side, more than likely picking up some of the anger I failed to hide.

"You don't like me much." I shake my head at him.

"I don't know you; all I know is that you're someone who disappears on his sons for over six months without a phone call to check in that they were okay or to tell them that you were okay. So no, you're not on the top of the list of people to be best friends with." I can feel Dean's eye drilling a hole into the side of my head but I keep my eyes on John.

"I like you, I knew I would." John chuckles out. "Have a seat, Bella, boys."

I sigh and slide into the booth with Dean sliding in next to me, as John slides back into his seat across from me. I frown a little when Sam grabs a seat from a nearby table and sits on it.

"So?" Sam says.

"Where do you want me to start?" John ask looking between Dean and Sam.

"How about why you were a selfish asshole and took off leaving Dean alone?" Again John chuckles as he looks at me.

"I found out about what Yellow Eyes was doing, and what he did to Sam. I was trying to find a way to stop it and keep Dean safe. If I told him, he would've wanted to come too, and I couldn't risk that. I had someone keep an eye on Dean and Sam."

"Who?" I look to Dean seeing that he and Sam both look confused.

"A few people I have met over the years, and a woman that has the sight." I glance at Dean with a confused look, and then look back at John, knowing that the question is displayed right there on my face.

"She can see talk to sprits, see things that are going to happen." I nod my head and look back at John, understanding to a degree.

"Things have been a little harder for when she joined you full time." John says as he looks at me confused. "They don't know what she is." I swallow but keep looking at John.

"She's human." Dean says as he takes a hold of my hand on top of the table. John looks at our joined hands and shakes his head.

"No, she's something more, and they know she's not a demon or not fully. She intrigues them and as long as she's with you, it will attract more."

"I said I would protect her from him and I will. I thought this is what we are meant to do, save people?" I can hear a lot of anger in Dean's voice. I squeeze his hand as I look at him, then my eyes go to Sam, curious as to how he still hasn't said a word.

"I didn't say give her up. We have to protect her, she's important." I look back to John and see him smile at me.

"And she's sitting right here." Dean squeezes my hand again I turn and look at him, and it's as if he pleading with me for something.

"I saw your mother." John says, making Dean and I turn to look back at him. I look over to Dean and Sam only to see that they look confused.

"What?" Dean and Sam say together.

"They rebuilt our old house, I went, not sure why. I just had this strange feeling. The new owner was having a problem, a Poltergeist. I was dealing with it when she appeared, she told me the case was meant for you two but Bella had changed things, the path that you were on. Yellow eyes let something slip to Bella though. So she made me come and she told me that I had to call you, and that you would be here on a case. She also said the gun that Bella found and gave to you is more important that we know. That now you have three things Yellow Eyes wants badly and he will be after you." John stops talking and looks at each of us.

"We need to find out what he let slip to Bella." I shake my head as I have no idea.

"Bella you must tell us, it's the only way for us to kill him and end this." I lean away from the harshness of John's voice.

"Dad, she told us everything she remembers." John shakes his head.

"No, there's more. There has to be, Mary said she knows." John's words become more and more frantic as he talks.

"Dad, why don't we go back to the hotel? It's been a long day and something strange happened to Bella during the case," Sam says. John looks at me and nods his head.

"Let's go, you can tell me on the way." Dean slides out of the booth and pulls me next to him. I look behind me to see John picking up three bags and then follows us out.

"Sam, you and dad sit in the back, Bella you're in the front with me." Dean doesn't wait for a reply from anyone and shuffles me into the car through his door where I slide over to my seat. I close my eyes, and try to go back to what I saw when Yellow Eyes touched me.

"So what happened?" John says and I hear Dean let out a sigh.

"She was off with Kat, a girl who was in there in another part of the Asylum, while Sam and I were looking for the boyfriend. When we found him, I tried to call Bella and it just kept ringing. When I rang a second time, I could hear that it was close by. When we got there she was talking and interacting with people that weren't there. I followed her around the place while Sam took the others to the main door. For whatever reason, Bella was able to see the last half hour of what happened in the Asylum."

John looks at me and nods his head. "Tell me everything you know about her." I sigh and turn, looking at John.

"I am right here." John gives me look and not a good one. I shake my head and turn back around. Trying to think of what Yellow Eyes showed me, and wishing I saw or could talk to Dean's mom so she could help me find out what it was.

"It's there, you just need to filter it out." I open my eyes and looks to see a women sitting between Dean and me. I look around her and see Dean's lips moving but no sound is coming out. I look to the back and see that John and Sam are also talking but I can't hear any of it. I look back at Dean and see that he's looking right at me, confused. I look to the woman again and then to him, and it's clear that he can't see her. I watch as he becomes worried as she looks at me.

"He very in tuned to you, it's almost as if he can feel what you feel; know when you are worried or afraid." I turn back to the woman and get a closer look at her; I smile when I see both Dean and Sam in her.

"Mrs. Winchester?" She smiles at me and nods her head.

"Mary, please call me Mary." I nod my head at her.

"Why can't they see or hear you?" Mary sighs and then looks at me.

"Because I'm not ghost, I'm helping them out and you called for me." My face must ask the silent question of 'I did what?' "I don't understand it either, but you were thinking that I could help you with what you saw when Azazel touched you."

"Azazel?" Mary chuckles

"Yellow Eyes." I nod my head.

"Okay, so help me then." Mary shakes her head.

"I'm not sure how I can. They don't know." Mary says pointing up "Not everyone down there knows, and it seems that only the top demons and now you are aware of something big."

I close my eyes. "Great..." Mary chuckles. "It's too much. I mean it's like watching hundreds of movies on fast forward, and the talking over laps each other." Mary nods her head at me.

"Then slow it down or pause it." I sigh and close my eyes; I see all the images in my mind. I try hard to slow it all down and filter things that I would need to know.

Then I see it, Yellow Eyes talking to different people. I'm not sure who they all are or what they are doing with Azazel. I see more people go by so fast but then there's a person that looks like Mary. I slow it down again and re-watch it. I open my eyes and look at Mary.

"You were a hunter?" Mary tilts her head at me. "You were hunting him with your dad, but you wanted out. You had enough and wanted to have a life with John." Mary nods her head this time.

"My father Samuel hated John, thought he was weak." I turn, looking at John who is just staring at me. "John was not the man you seen before you. What happened the night I died, it changed him." I nod my head and look back at her as I play the images.

"It was a deal, he was making deals with people." Mary nods her head.

"He took over my father and killed John. I couldn't kill him, and I hated that my dad was keeping me in a life I didn't want but he was my dad. Azazel told me he could bring John back, and all I had to do was let him in my house in ten years time. As long as I stayed out of it, no one would be hurt. I agreed and he brought John back to life. I left with him, not looking back once. Every now and then I would hear see something but I pretended that I was clueless, that ghosts and demons were never in my life. Then the day came when I saw him at Sam's crib. I couldn't stand by and do nothing, but I failed him, Dean and John. He told me Sam was going to be his very special child and that my family history makes him perfect to lead everything that has to happen."

I take a look back through the images of all the other people that he made the same offer to. Every one of them needed help and when he showed up, things would get worse. He would push until it was the last straw and they would have no choice but to make the deal, inevitably sealing their fate.

I frown when I keep seeing the gun that I got Dean pop up in a lot of the images. "The gun's important too." I say as more images of it appear in my mind.

"It's the key for what he planning. It does more than hurt demons, it kills them."

"What, no! She's close, just a little longer." I look at Mary but her voice is fading as Dean's voice raises.

"I need to go, I'm sorry. Keep at it Bella, keep playing everything he showed you, it will come to you. Tell them I love them and that I'm so proud of them. Tell them I'm sorry I never told them about my life." There's a white light and Mary disappears.

"I want answers Dean!" John yells which makes me cover my ears as he's really close to me.

"Hey, shit, no need to shout." John looks at me then to Dean. I can see hurt in his eyes.

"So she can hear us again." I feel myself pale, knowing they must have heard my side of things.

I look to Dean and see that he looks hurt. I mouth 'sorry' to him and he gives me a weak smile.

I feel someone grip my arm and squeeze it. I look to John who looks mad.

"What are you? What's your game here? I won't let you hurt my boys." He screams out at me.

"John, you're hurting me." I say as he starts to shake me.

"Dad, let her go right now or I will throw you out of this fucking car." Dean says gripping John's arm that he's using to shake me.

"She playing you son, so think with your head and not with your dick." I look to see anger flash on Dean's face and he grips his father's arm tighter while Sam wraps his arm around John to pull him back.

"I will choose her dad; I wouldn't even need to think it over. She's not playing us and everything inside of me is telling me that. She's important to us on finding out what yellow eyes is up to and getting this shit dealt with, and she's important to Sam. He sees her as a little sister, and loves her like one too." Sam looks to me with smile, giving me a nod of his head to say it's true.

"She's my friend dad, and I know we can trust her. Hell, even Bobby likes her as a daughter." John sighs and lets me go.

"You hurt my boys and I will make you pay. You _hurt_ Dean and I will kill you." I frown not getting what he meant by the second part towards Dean. I look at Dean and he shakes his head at me.

"Tell us what happened." I sigh rubbing my face, I'm so tired.

I tell them everything from the second Mary had appeared. Once I'm done, Dean starts the car up again, having stopped it when I started to act weird.

"Mom was a hunter," Sam says. I turn and look at him to see that he looks hurt and looks to John with some shame in his eyes.

"Wait, who made the deal for Iago?" I look to Sam and Dean, and I try to play the images again looking for Charlie or Renee. I smile when I see them, Charlie chasing Renee and her not returning it. Then I see Renee's father, someone she never talked about. As the images flash in my eye of what he did to Renee, what she saw him doing to other girls. I start to feeling sick and can understand why she did what she did.

"Stop the car." I can feel Dean looking at me as he slows down, pulling over. I shoot out the car, getting to the tree line just as I start to throw up. I feel Dean pull my hair back from my face as he uses his other hand to rub my back.

"It was Renee, her father was raping girls, he was hurting her and he raped and killed her friend. She made the deal with Azazel-Yellow Eyes. She didn't know he was feeding his illness, that it was him that was making her father continue with what he was doing. Azazel, when he chooses who to bear his children, there's always something happening in their life, something that's hurt them or makes them unhappy; abusive parents, being bullied at school. He makes the person who inflicted the pain worse; he feeds on the evil inside of them so they push the person he wants to make a deal with him. In your mom's case, he took over her dad and killed John, so she made the deal for him to bring him back. With my mom, Renee, he made her father hurt her more, he was out of control, and the girls he was hurting were getting younger, so she felt like she had no other choice." Dean nods his head in full understanding.

"No more looking for stuff, just leave it for a few days." I look at Dean, then to the car seeing John and Sam are watching us. "Leave him to me, we can't push this Angel. It's been a really long day, and I think we should just go to the hotel and sleep." I nod my head, knowing that as the seconds pass, I feel more and more tired. Dean helps me stand up, guides me back to the car and helps me get in.

"Nope, that's enough for today so back off, dad." Dean says after he closes my door. I watch him walk around the car and get in, as soon as everyone's in, he speeds toward our hotel. When we get there, Dean has to help me walk to my bed, as I feel like I've been drained of all of my energy.

As I fall asleep, I hear Dean, Sam and John all talk. Even through my sleep, I keep seeing all the images pass through my mind. I'm aware that they're from different time periods. Every single one of them has Azazel in them. Seems that this plan has been a long time coming and his army is only at stage one. I start to feel restless and then feel Dean come around next to me, almost as if he's trying to keep me still. I turn so that I'm facing him and I lay my head on his chest, above his heart as I listen to it speed up then slowdown. I let the rhythm send me into a more peaceful sleep.

"How many times has this happened?" I hear John ask faintly in the background.

"This is the second time, first was just after everything happed with her father." Sam replies.

"I don't like this. She's going to distract him from his goal." John's voice tells me that he's pacing.

"Well too bad. Dean wasn't kidding when he said I like the girl and think of her as a sister. There's something about her that makes me feel calm. Even when we're on a hunt, she helps to make me feel more stable. She does the same with Dean." I frown a little hearing some hurt and anger behind Sam's words.

"So Dean sees her as a little sister too?" John asks standing still. Sam chuckles. "Then what's this?" John asks again with an angry tone.

"Dean cares about Bella, let them be and work it out on their own. I will tell you this though she makes him talk, because he wants her to know that part of him. I've never seen him open up willingly to someone before. She's good for him and good for us. She makes us see that not everything is black and white." I open my eyes when I feel Sam staring, but instead of being met with Sam's face, I see that Dean's sound asleep. I go to roll way from Dean but his grip on me tightens and his eyes open to look at me.

"Hey," he says looking at me. "How are you feeling? It took you a long time to get into a good sleep." I blush a little, nodding my head.

"Yeah, my mind wouldn't seem to shut down. Thanks for holding me down, it helped." Dean chuckles and lets me go, sitting up.

"I had to; it looked as if you were in boxing match."

"How long till the girl moment is over?" I turn my head and look at John who's looking at Dean.

"It's done." Dean says and he moves to the bathroom.

John spends the rest of the morning staring at me. He goes from looking at me with worry, fear and the outright glaring at me. I'm glad when I'm able to head for a shower. When I come out, I notice that the guys all seemed to be arguing with each other. They all shut up as soon as they see me.

"I'm starving, let's head out for breakfast." I nod my head and follow Dean out. At the last second, John pulls on my arm taking me into the back seat with him.

"So I think we should get to know each other, don't you, Bella?" I sigh. So John and I do the whole twenty questions thing.

"So you willing dated a vampire?" John exclaims, loudly might I add. Nothing about this guy is quiet or small, is it?

"Yeah, they weren't killing people, just animals." John glares at me.

"Just animals, well that's okay then." I roll my eyes at him.

"So let's see if I got this right. Yellow Eyes, or Azazel as you now call him, killed you brother when you were eight. You move back to forks, meet a bunch of vampires, befriend them and date them. They dump you and leave town, and your mom and step-dad get killed in a plane crash, that a demon made caused, and you then become friends with shapeshifters. Then Dean and Sam come to town because of a ghost, the father of the girl that died along with your brother, tries to kill you. They save you then your best friend accidently summons a ghost that goes on a killing spree of whoever upsets her. Dean and Sam save you again, only for you to be kidnapped by one of the shapeshifters; you get beat up and saved by them again. All to where you arrive home to find Azazel having taken over your dad's body and instead of shooting to kill, you shot is shoulder?"

Okay the way he said it, makes it sound bad. "It wasn't-I mean I know it sounds bad." John just looks at me and I shut right up.

"Something's not right with her, so we need to find out where she came from." I swallow and look to Dean who just nods at his dad.

We pull up to another diner and head in for breakfast. Again Dean chooses to sit next to me, but this time Sam sits next to his dad.

"What's the plan? What are we going to do?" I ask not looking at any one.

"I think we should summon Azazel." I look at John in shock. "What? We need this to end, so why not do it our way, and attack him head on?" I look to Dean and see that he's shaking his head.

"Are you kidding me? He's after Bella and Sammy, or have you forgotten that?" John and Dean seem to fall into a staring contest.

I let out a sigh when Dean drops his gaze from his dad. "Please, I don't want them hurt." I take a hold of Dean's hand and he gives me a weak smile.

"I won't let anything happen to Sammy or Bella, but we have to do this son, you know there's no other way."

Dean seems to have relented and agrees with John. "So where do we do this? Where do we summon him?" I look to Sam, who's looking at me with worry.

When we get to hotel, John starts hashing out a plan. "Dean, I'll watch her. She can't be by your side the whole time."

Dean looks to his dad. "Yes, she can and she will."

John rolls his eye and gives us the rest of the plan. He and Sam then head out to get the remaining things that we'll need.

"Do think it'll work?" Dean looks at me and nods his head. "What'll happen between you, John and Sam?" Dean shrugs his shoulders.

"Sam will more than likely go back to college, but I'm not sure about Dad. I think he just needs it to be over, to have Azazel out of the way. And me, I will more than likely be doing this; it's all I know, and there'll be plenty of demons ready to step into Azazel's place." I nod my head at him.

"If you have room for one more, I'd like to stay with you." Dean stops and looks at me. "Like you said, there will always another demon to take over. I told you weeks ago, I was fully in this. It was never about getting Azazel; it was about helping people, saving them like you saved me." Dean sighs.

"This isn't a good life; it's not like the one you deserve, Angel." I shake my head at him.

"This is my life now. The supernatural seems to be attracted to me no matter what anyways." Dean nods his head at me.

"In that case, I have room for one more as long as you keep making me pie." I nod my head and smile at him.

"I can do that. In fact once this is out of the way, I'll make you tons of pie." Dean smiles back at me and gives me a half hug before he gets back to making up the ammo that we'll need.

The next few days pass by in a whirl. John wanted to go over my training to see what I could and couldn't do. He seemed a little peeved when I won a hand to hand fight with him.

"So, everyone know what they have to do?" John asks looking around at each of us. We all nod our heads and John goes to the middle of the grounds we're at and begins to summon Azazel. I look to Sam and Dean, and see they're watching John closely.

It only takes a few seconds for Azazel to appear, which puts me on edge. It's almost if he was waiting for us.

"I want to know what your plan is with my son." John says in chilling tone.

"Why daddy Winchester, where are your boys?" Azazel stops and laughs. "But they're not your boys, not really. How does it feel that they see another man more as a father then you?" John doesn't seem to rise to what Azazel says.

"Come out, come out Dean, Sam and Isa-bel-la." Dean nods his head and we all stand up and walk out to him.

"How nice of you to bring me what I was looking for, you're such a good little servant." Dean looks to John and glares at him.

"He's lying Dean. He's lying, he's trying to put a wedge between us." Dean nods his head at me.

"Well this has been fun. I've got stuff to do, I have to get things ready for my own dad." I look to him with a frown at the fact that he's once again talking about his dad. My eyes go wide and Azazel looks at me.

"You're his son, Satan's. You're planning on letting him out of hell; the army's only a small part of it." Azazel glares at me.

"It's not what we think is it, the army." I rub my head knowing that I'm close to figuring it all out.

"Bye," Azazel says and I start to feel strange.

"Dean, I think we got incoming."

"A devil's trap can't hold me." Azazel say as the ground starts to shake.

"Dad, now!" Dean shouts, pulls me toward him and we are suddenly surrounded by demons.

John fires the gun, hitting Azazel in the chest. As Dean and Sam start to fire on the other demons.

"Angel, stay close to me." I nod my head and start to fight the demons.

As soon as we kill one, another appears in its place. "Everyone, get back to the car!" Dean yells. Dean drags me to the car and puts me in the front as he starts up the car. I look to see that Sam and John were holding them off. Dean gets out, throws a grenade, and Sam and John jump in the car as it goes off.

I look back at them to see John is chuckling and Sam has a small smile on his face. As I turn back, I see images of this happening in my mind with things going a little different, for one I was here. Then I see the truck hitting the car, Azazel still being alive. I look out to the road and see the a truck coming our way.

"Dean..." I say pointing at it, just then it changes course and head straight for us. There was no time; no time to do anything, not even blink. It hits us head on and sends us down a hill. I start to scream and grip my chair; I hear a click and turn to see Dean doing his belt. He pulls me to him and he covers me as the car start to roll.

I come to when I hear someone talking to me. "Miss can you tell if you're hurt?" I look at him and frown. I try to sit up and see if the others are okay, only to have him push me back down.

"My friends, where are they?" The man just looks at me.

"Bella..." I hear John say. I look and see him sitting next to me.

"Dean, Sam?" John looks at me with fear.

"Sam been looked at, all he's got is a nasty cut on his head. Dean, he's going to be okay." I look at him and know that Dean's in a bad way. I close my eyes and find myself praying that someone, anyone up there is looking after Dean.

Time goes by and we're all taken to the hospital. Sam comes to check on me and tells me Dean's in a coma. After I'm checked out, I ask to see Dean but because I'm not family, they won't let me. By the time I walk away from them, I was wishing I told them that Dean was my husband and I know Sam would've went along with it.

I sigh and begin walking about the hallways. I frown when I see a shadow that disappears. I head to where I saw it and see that there is a patient that just passed away. I shake my head and keep looking around.

I sigh after not finding anything and I still haven't heard anything from Sam or John. I turn to go into the next hallway only to bang in to someone, someone I know. I look up and smile when I see Dean.

"Dean!" I yell as I throw my arms around him "Why didn't anyone tell me you were awake?" I say pulling back a little.

"What's wrong? Why aren't you talking to me, did I do something? I tried to get in to see you but they wouldn't let me." I look to see a flash of pain go across Dean's eyes.

"You can see me?" I nod my head at him.

"Yes why wouldn't I be able to see you?" Dean sigh and rubs his face.

"Call Sam and ask how I am." I frown at him but do what he asks.

It only takes a few rings for Sam sad voice to answer.

"Sam, how's Dean?" Sam sighs.

"He not good Bella, I'm sorry. I'm trying to find a way to get you in here." I look to Dean, holding back my tears.

"Please tell me he's okay Sam." Dean shakes his head at me.

"Sorry, Bella, but they want to switch off life support. They think he's brain dead." I let out a sob closing my eyes. I feel Dean's hand on my face and open my eyes, looking into his.

"Don't let them, there has to be a way. Promise me you won't let them switch it off." I plead into the phone to Sam. "Please Sam, something's going on; just give me some time, please." I feel the tears running down my face but Dean quickly wipes them away.

"I promise, Bella," Sam says a little choked up.

"Thank you. I'll call you back soon." I hang up and look back at Dean.

"How do we fix this?" Dean shakes his head.

"I'm not sure but I saw a-"

"Shadow." Dean and I say together.

"You've seen it too?" Dean asks and I nod my head at him. "I say we hunt it." I look at Dean in shock, shaking my head.

"Dean, we need to find a way to fix you, to get you back in your body." Dean shakes his head at me.

"I'm brain dead Angel."

I shake my head at him. "That hasn't stopped you from living before. Please, Dean. I'll help you hunt this if you swear to help me find a way. Dean, please I can't lose anyone else." Dean sighs and looks at me.

"Death is a part of life Angel, I don't want to die, I don't want to leave Sam and you, but I don't want to become someone's hunt. I've seen too much." I let out a breath.

"I'm not giving up, I will find a way." Dean just nods his head at me.

"Let's look for that shadow." I follow him out as we start to look in each of the rooms.

It seems to take ages and then I hear nurse calling a code blue. I feel drawn to that room and tap Dean's arm.

"That room." Dean looks at me then to the room just as the shadow arrives.

I watch and frown. It looks almost as if the sprit comes out of the body of the person on the bed. It flies over to the shadow and they both disappear.

"What the hell is that thing?" Dean asks puzzled before I can reply and a new voice speaks.

"Time to go Dean Winchester." Dean and I turn to look at the woman behind us.

"He's not going anywhere," I say standing in front of Dean, ready to fight for him.

"She shouldn't be able to see you, or me, for that matter. Something's not right, what is she?" I tilt my head at her.

"And she can hear you too." The only response to my snarky remark is that the woman nods her head at me.

"Do you know what I am?" I frown and think back to the patient.

"You were that shadow we saw, right? Which means you're like the angel of death?" The woman looks impressed and nods her head at me.

"I am, but I'm not sure what you are. They aren't many things in this world or other worlds of that matter, which can actually see me." Dean looks at her then me. "Well, I don't have time for this. Your time has come Dean, say your goodbyes." I shake my head at her.

"No, there has to be a way around this. You must have the power to let him live." The angel of death looks at me and sighs.

"I do, but won't do it. It's his time and I will not interfere with what's meant to be." I glare at her.

"You better rethink that because he's a good person. You take him, you'll just be helping the side of evil." The angel of Death just laughs at me.

"I am neutral, neither good nor evil. I don't have a side, I just am. Everything comes to an end, and that's my job, to take them where they have to go. He must be taken or the balance will be thrown off." I shake my head.

"Fine, then take me in his place, please." I feel Dean pull me back and turn me to him.

"Angel, what the hell are you playing at?" I see in his eyes that he's mad at me.

"I can't lose you, it's better this way. Sam needs you, so does John and Billy. I only have Charlie, who would be safer if I wasn't alive." Dean shakes his head at me.

"I wouldn't be able to live knowing you died in my place." I go to look at the Angel of Death but Dean keeps my face forward, so I'm only looking at him.

"She could take it way, make it look like the car crash did it." Dean shake his head at me.

"No, I wish I got to know you more. I need you to look after Sam, Bobby, even my dad. I've watched out for you best I can. Thank you for coming into my life." Before I can even say anything, Dean looks behind me. "I'm ready." I hold onto him tightly, giving him a pleading look and the tears start to fall.

I feel Dean hug me and before I can say anything, he kisses me. It starts off hard till I kiss him back and he softens it.

"Bye Angel."

"So touching, it make me feels sick." Dean and I both turn around to see that Azazel has taken over the Angel of Death.

"Your daddy made a deal, good thing I need you alive for a little longer." Azazel flicks his hand and Dean is pushed to the wall, he then throws me out of the way.

"Back to your body now, but you won't remember that your father gave his life for yours, oh and the gun too."

Dean looks at me before screaming as he disappears. Azazel looks my way and begins to stalk towards me.

"Looks like it's just you and me now, little girl." I swallow moving back from him.

"What did you do to John?" Azazel chuckles at me and he leans into me.

"You should be more worried about what I'm about to do to you." I close my eyes and put my arms up to cover my face. I feel really dizzy and open my eyes slowly to see I'm in a room.

"Bella?" I hear John say. I look at him and he look at me in surprise, then he gives me a smile.

"Tell my boys I love them." I watch as he falls to the ground and I move over to him try to push the dizziness to the side as I begin CPR.

"I need help in here, code blue!" I scream as I keep going.

"Come on, John, fight. Don't give up on me," I say as the door opens as the doctor and nurse run in.

"What happened?" They yell at me.

"I don't know, he just fell to the ground." I'm pushed out of the way and then I feel someone pull me back out of the room. I look to see that Sam has a hold of me and Dean is looking into the room in horror.

The next hour passes with us all being talked to. No one could explain how Dean was suddenly ok and why John, who was checked over and found to be fine, is now dead. I know that Dean doesn't remember what happened by the look on his face. We all wait till the early hour to get John's body out. Sam steals a car while I help Dean out of the hospital. Neither of us have anything to say. I know Dean needs time; he feels guilty and he knows I'm there for when he's ready. We drive for a few hours before getting John ready to be burned. It takes the better part of the next day to get the wood and everything ready. As night falls again, Dean and Sam set the fire and we sit on the stolen car, each giving John our silent goodbye. As Dean drinks his beer, he switches it to his left hand, place his right in mine, interlocking our fingers.

I turn my head and place a soft kiss on his shoulder before looking back at the fire. Dean pulls me closer as Sam grabs more beer, then sits on my other side. We just continue staring at the fire, wondering what we'll be facing next. The only thing we don't have to wonder about is that we'll be facing whatever it is, together.

**Please leave me a review or Pm telling me what you thoughts are.**


End file.
